Addiction
by CookiesHime
Summary: Chacun peut être accroc à n'importe quoi. Mais il y a une Addiction qui n'échappe à personne. Rating M largement justifié. EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE
1. Chapter 1: Un jour sans pluie

Salut à toutes ! Aujourd'hui je poste une nouvelle fiction, je voulais la finir avant de commencer à poster ou au moins commencer les choses sérieuses dans « colocataires » Avant mais … Un esprit à prit possession de mon corps et voilà ! Addiction ! Sur Shugo Chara ! J'ai vue que malgré le nombre de fans de Shugo chara y'avait pas beaucoup de fictions dessus et aussi que bah y'a pas de Yaoi dessus (ou quelque poti trucs chi tout) et sa je me suis dit « NON MAH NON D'UNE VACHE ROUGE A RAYURES NOIRES DE VENUS ! Shugo chara n'est pas qu'un potite histoire tout mignonne ! » Donc voilà. J'ai fait grandir les personnages et les ai mis dans notre monde. Ah et il y a des inspirations Skins. Ça seras sombre et sa parlera de drogue. Et tout ces trucs dark dans lequel malheureusement de plus en plus de jeunes plongent … J'ai hésité à l'appeller « Je t'emmène en enfer » ou « Ma descente aux enfers » Mais j'ai trouvée que finalement addiction sa serais bien puisque sa parle de la découverte des Addictions de Tadase ET TOUT CA GRACE A IKUTO !

Oui je sais cette note est longue mais cette fictions compte beaucoup pour moi. Donc voilà bonne lecture !

Tadase était un jeune garçon, timide, intelligent, ou plutôt sérieux et extrêmement gentil. Ses cheveux blonds, fins et lisses ainsi que ses magnifiques yeux marrons tirant étrangement au rouge lui apportait la célébrité au près des filles, mais ils n'avait jamais pensé à sortir avec l'une d'entre elles, il n'en avait pas envie, pas besoin, il se demandais parfois si il était capable de tomber amoureux, de ressentir ce sentiment dont tout le monde parle constamment, ce sentiment autour duquel notre monde tourne. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait parfois horriblement seul malgré la présence de ses amis qu'il adorais, la mort violente de ses parents avait laissé un vide bien trop présent chez lui. Il n'était pas seul il avait sa grand-mère, malade, et faible dont il devait s'occuper, pas que sa lui déplaisait mais il avait le peur chaque jours en rentrant chez lui après les cours, et chaque matins à son réveil de retrouver son corps sans vie et de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait.

Il attendait le bus, le ciel gris presque noir présageait une bonne pluie et Tadase espérais qu'elle ne tombe qu'une fois arrivé chez lui, mais le bus en avait apparemment décidé autrement et Tadase avait envie de rentrer à pieds juste pour ne plus avoir à attendre, mais il se souvint de la manière dont le bus était passé devant lui la dernière fois qu'il avait fait sa, il avait cru que toute la terre entière se moquait de lui, il entendait même des gens dans le ciel rire grassement.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, surtout avec la pluie qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus un parapluie serait inefficace, il restait donc bien sagement debout à l'abri de la future pluie. Des gens se plaignaient à coté de lui des « J'ai mes enfants à aller chercher ! » « J'ai club dans 5 minutes ! » « Merde » « On a besoin de rentrer chez nous ! » Et autres. En fait tout le monde se plaignait sauf Tadase et un autre homme à sa gauche.

Il était debout à coté de lui les yeux rivés sur la route, ou sur autre chose, les mains dans les poches, et l'air d'un lycéen alors que l'on pourrait lui donner 24 ans, mais il dégage la nonchalance d'un adolescent. Il portait un costume le pantalon avait l'air un peu trop large sa chemise n'était pas rentrée dans son pantalon et sa veste avait vraiment l'air bon marché. Ce n'était pas du genre de Tadase de fixer, de détailler les gens de cette manière, il trouvait cela déplacé et impoli mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cet homme, il avait quelque chose qui emprisonnait son regard. L'homme tourna la tête vers lui leurs regards se croisèrent Tadase ressentait un chatouillement dans son estomac, tout en lui lui hurlait de tourner la tête, de fuir son regard ou même de fuir tout simplement mais il n'arrivait pas à obéir, et puis … A présent il était trop tard pour prétendre ne pas l'avoir observé. Les yeux noirs de l'homme lui brûlaient les rétines ils semblaient le sonder, voir tout ce qu'il avait vu pendant toute sa vie et regarder ses souvenirs. Tadase n'arrivait même pas à réfléchir. Puis l'individu quitta son regard et s'engouffra dans un bus.

Le bus Tadase ne l'avait même pas vu arriver et pourtant il était en face de lui. Il monta à l'intérieur il ne trouva pas de place à l'avant il resta donc debout, il se tenais à une barre, il tourna la tête et tomba sur le visage ennuyé de l'homme il sursauta et regarda la route défiler par la fenêtre en face de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait cherché cet homme le troublait, il mit sa sous le compte de son sixième sens, il avait senti à quel point cet homme est dangereux et son esprit le mettais en garde. Alors pourquoi vouloir replonger ses yeux des les siens ? Pourquoi devait-il se faire violence pour ne pas tourner la tête en direction de l'homme ? Le bus s'arrêta, depuis combien de temps était-il dedans ? Et si il avait raté son arrêt ?

Il tourna la tête et vit l'homme sortir, puis se retourner vers lui avec un sourire en coin avant que les portes du bus ne se referment et que le bus ne redémarre.

L'arrêt de Tadase était le prochain.

Il soupira pour faire retomber toute la tension qui ressentait. Le bus s'arrêta 5 minutes après Tadase descendit du bus. Il entrait chez lui, ouvrit la porte doucement pour ne pas faire peur à sa grand mère, il faisait noir dans la maison. Depuis combien de temps les lumières du salons n'ont pas étés allumées ? Tadase ne pensait même plus à ce genre de détails.

Puis il monta les escaliers discrètement et marcha avec la même discrétion et une certaine angoisse vers la chambre de sa grand-mère. Il retint sa respiration …. Elle ronflait, il expira et monta dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait faire. Son téléphone sonna.

-Hello ! Tadase !

Hurlait presque la voix enjouée de Kukaï à l'autre bout du fil.

Kukaï était d'un an son aîné, ils s'étaient rencontré lors d'un projet du lycée qui s'appelait « Les Gardien » Le lycée voulais réunir les délégués de classe pour en faire une organisation influente ils devaient prendre des décisions importante et défendraient les élèves mais ce projet coula et il n'en restait à présent que des souvenirs et la serre qui était encore derrière le lycée même si elle n'était plus entretenue et l'amitié qu'il avait construit avec les autres membres du groupe.

-Kukaï ?

-Bingo !

Tadase pouvait presque le voir lever son pouce avec énergie.

-Tu vas bien ? On a pas pus se voir aujourd'hui.

S'enquit Kukaï

-Oui je vais bien. Et toi ?

-Super ! Je me disais que tu avait l'air tendu ces temps-ci

Tadase avait envie de répondre « Non pas du tout » Parce qu'il savait ce qui allait suivre.

-Donc j'ai décidé de t'inviter à une fête Amu et les autres y vont aussi ! Et la belle Utau également

-Non désolé Kukaï les fêtes c'est pas mon truc tu le sais bien ….

Répondit Tadase lassé de devoir refuser constamment les invitations de ses amis.

-Ta as besoin de sortir de voir des jolies filles danser et d'une dose minime d'alcool.

Kukaï avait accentué sur le « minime » parce qu'il fallait presque se battre avec Tadase pour qu'il puisse boire un seule goûte d'alcool à peine si il ne refusait pas de boire du Panaché.

-Qui l'a organisé ?

Demanda Tadase sur que de toute manière la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

-Un pote d'un mec de ma classe.

-Ku-

-Il est réglo !

Le coupa Kukaï.

-Je suis fatigué en ce mom-

-Tu dormira comme une souche après.

-D'accord.

Il avait cédé il cédait toujours quand Kukaï y mettais vraiment du sien, il ne voulais pas se disputer avec son ami.

-C'est Samedi.

-D'accord je demanderais à Lulu de veiller sur grand-mère.

Il pouvait voir Kukaï sourire de toutes ses dents et il sourit aussi.

Kukaï raccrocha et Tadase laissa tomber son téléphone par terre il se frotta les yeux et laissa se bras pendre des deux cotés de sa chaise tandis qu'il posa son front sur le verre frais de son bureau ferma les yeux et revit l'image de l'homme de ce matin. « Comment il s'appelle ? » Fut sa dernière pensée avant de s'endormir sur son bureau.

Voilà la fin !

N'oubliez pas les Reviews c'est le pains des fanficeuses et sa leurs donne du courage, sa nous fait aussi évoluer. Alors s'il vous plaît laissez une Review !

Grande Princesse Du Royaume Des Cookies Yaoïstes


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre de Addiction ! Ah et comme j'avais oubliée pour le chapitre 1 donc

Disclaimer : Shugo Chara appartiens à Pitch-pit

Voui je sais c'est mal d'oublier le Disclaimer.

* * *

Tadase se réveilla à 21 heures, il se leva, se dirigea vers la chambre de sa grand-mère et colla son oreille contre la porte de celle-ci en retenant son souffle, pas un bruit. Son cœur arrêta de battre, il ouvrit doucement la porte, paniqué, mais sa grand-mère était juste en train de prier, il referma la porte délicatement et descendit faire à manger pour sa grand-mère. Lui ne mangeait pas ou peu une tartine de temps en temps. C'est tout. Il fit la soupe de sa grand-mère celle-ci ne pouvait rien mâcher. Si Tadase ne lui donnait pas la cuillère c'est parce qu'elle le refusait. Tadase en était heureux, sa lui donnait l'impression que ce n'était que passager qu'elle allait guérir. Il mit la soupe à chauffer et réfléchit, peut-être qu'il allait accepter de faire rester l'infirmière … Elle était quand-même sympa cette Lulu … Il aurait au moins quelqu'un qui le soutiendrait, et le temps de BIEN faire ses devoirs. Il verrait, même si laisser quelqu'un d'autre vivre chez lui le dérangeait. Kukai avait raison, il devait se détendre un peu, se mettre sur off, le temps d'une soirée même si il n'aimait pas tout bruits, tout ces gens .. Il restait debout devant la casserole bouillait déjà mais il était comme hypnotisé par la danse des morceaux de légumes déshydratés et cette espèce de mousse. Le stress, la fatigue, sa grand-mère, ses parents, la pluie qui n'était pas tombée finalement, ses peurs, ses envies, ses besoins, la solitude. Tout était absorbé par cette danse. La fumée blanche humidifiait son visage la chaleur l'oppressait en cette froide de novembre. Soudain des yeux bleus nuits lui revinrent, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, éteignit le feu sous la casserole et se laissa tomber assis sur le sol. Cet inconnu du bus, pourquoi ses yeux, son regard l'avaient troublé ? … Encore une nouvelle chose insignifiante qui l'empêchait sur laquelle réfléchir. Il en avait marre de réfléchir. Il regardait la fumée sortir de la casserole pour s'écraser contre le plafond, puis se leva et remplit un bol et toqua à la porte de sa grand-mère juste pour prévenir qu'il entrait.

-Ta-

-Oui grand-mère c'est moi, tiens je t'apporte ton repas.

Il posa le bol sur la table de nuit et aida sa grand-mère à se surélever.

-Tu as pris tes médicaments ?

Il demandait car souvent elle ne les prenait pas ou faisait semblant.

-Oh … Tu sais.

Commença sa grand-mère de sa voix fatiguée et malade.

-Vielle comme je suis ce n'est pas les médicaments qui m'aideront

-Oui mais tu veux me voir diplômé n'est-ce pas ? Aller prends-les Lulu ne vas pas être contente sinon.

Fit-il en lui tendant sa boite de médicaments. Elle les prit et Tadase lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il venait de remplir. Elle prit ses médicaments. Puis il lui tendit son bol de soupe et se mit à manger puis comme tout les soirs il lui racontait sa journée en même temps pour la faire sourire, bien sur il omettais quelques détails, faisant sa vie ressembler à Hannah Montana High School Musical ou tout autre séries ou films de ce genre, les chansons en moins.

-Lulu passera cette nuit.

-Tadase.

-Oui ?

-Je voudrais me faire hos-

-Sa ne me dérange pas de m'occuper de toi, au contraire.

Il la rassura, il se rassurait, il ne voulais pas finir seul définitivement.

-Si tu veux Lulu restera ici d'accord ? Oh tu sais quoi ? -Reprit-il avant que sa grand-mère tente de dire quelque chose- Samedi soir je vais passer quelques temps avec Kukai, Lulu restera ici comme d'habitude, vous pourrez discuter de truc de filles comme la couture.

Il se mit à rire Dans sa tête il entendait sa mère dire que les plus grands couturiers étaient des hommes. Et son rire tourna faux.

-Je vais te chercher une autre bouteille d'eau !

Fit-il avant que sa grand-mère ne remarque son changement de rire. Tadase descendit les escaliers prit un bouteille d'eau fraîche et remonta.

-Grand-mère, me revoilà tu as fini de manger ?

-Oui ..

Il souriait parce qu'elle souriait il savait qu'elle mentait qu'elle jetais le repas dans la poubelle. C'est pour sa qu'elle avait des vitamines et des compléments alimentaires. Mais elle souriait, alors il ne l'embêtait pas.

-Lulu arrive dans 5 minutes

Dit-il autant pour lui que pour sa grand-mère. Pendant ces fameuse 5 minutes Tadase avait parlé de tout et de rien à sa grand-mère il se fichait finalement pas mal de se répéter, il avait besoin de sentir cette aura familiale et il entendit la porte claquer, c'était l'infirmière qui entrait.

Lulu n'était pas la première infirmière de sa grand-mère il y en avait eues d'autres avant mais sois elles les traitaient lui et sa grand-mère comme des bébés, sois elles étaient violentes et profondément malsaines, sois elles étaient totalement je m'en foutistes. Et il y avait eu Lulu, patiente, souriante, blagueuse et belle, sa il fallait l'avouer, plusieurs fois sa grand-mère lui avait parlé de se mettre avec elle apparemment elle n'était pas au courant de la différence d'age. Amu l'avait fait … elle sortait avec des hommes plus vieux, elle les trouvaient plus mûrs, plus expérimentés, Tadase avait compris son amie, mais il ne pourrait jamais, cela semblait trop … Bizarre même si c'était de l'amour. Il n'avait rien contre Yû, juste qu'il trouvait sa … Malsin. Mais son amie était heureuse, alors il l'était aussi. Ces amis étaient passés de l'autre coté de l'adolescence parfois ils se droguaient, fumaient, faisaient l'amour et buvaient, ils s'amusaient. Lui restait chez lui autant que possible, même si il trouvait la solitude et la peur de voir sa grand-mère partir … étouffant.

-Tadase !

Lulu se trouvait devant la porte, Tadase se leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras.

-Comment tu vas ?

Lui demanda Lulu

-Assez bien … Sa pourrait aller mieux

Lulu devait être la seule personne à qui il ne mentait pas

-Tu sais sa ne me dérangerait pas de rester la ….

-Je sais...

-Tu devrais voir tes amis

-Samedi je vais … a une fête

-Oh ! Génial ! Je resterais ici, promis je ne la quitterais pas des yeux.

-Merci … Bonne nuit Grand-mère bonne nuit Lulu lâcha t-il avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, avant de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs. Alors il se leva et étudia. Certains avaient la drogue, le sexe, l'alcool, la violence comme échappatoires, lui étudiait et ne se détruisait pas … Enfin pas vraiment.

Après avoir étudié 5 heures il décida de se coucher, il s'endormit et comme toutes les nuits ne rêva pas.

* * *

Ne me dites pas que c'est court ! sa fait 4 pages de mon cahier ! (C'est horrible comme 4 pages sur un cahier c'est rien sur l'ordinateur pourtant j'écris pas gros ! T^T il faudra élucider ce mystère ...

Bref ! si vous avez aimées SURTOUT n'hésitez pas à Review !

gaellecharlene: MAERCI ! ch'est gentil.


	3. Chapter 3 : L'inconnu s'appelle Ikuto

Nyalut nyalut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de Addiction ! J'espère que cette fanfiction plaît toujours autant ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Son réveil sonna à 5h45, il se leva et se prépara pour aller en cours, il décida de ne pas manger, il n'avait pas faim, il jeta un œil à la chambre de sa grand-mère pour voir si tout allait bien et sorti. On sentais l'été arriver l'air était lourd et les nuages n'étaient pas partis, il soupira, espérant que la pluie ne tomberas pas à un moment où il ne pourrait pas s'abriter. Il étais seul pour rentrer chez lui et seul pour aller au lycée et seul pour aller au lycée, seul, il secoua la tête tentant de faire disparaître ses idées noires, mais revenaient. Il arrivait à l'arrêt, il y avait il y avait une autre personne assise, il ne la connaissait pas. Il resta debout. Il avait l'impression que le sommeil ne lui servait à rien … Il se sentait sombrer, il n'était pas plus humain, plus vivant. Le bus arriva il monta dedans passa sa carte et s'assit à l'avant, du coté de la vitre, contre laquelle il laissa tomber sa tête, et décida juste d'essayer d'arrêter de penser, le bus s'arrêta une première fois, il se sentait s'endormir, mais il pensait encore, comme si toutes ses pensées, le dirigeaient vers un sommeil, épuisant. Un deuxième arrêt, le sommeil était parti, il restait juste une étrange gêne au niveau de la nuque comme si on le fixait, son sixième sens, il tourna la tête et le vit, l'homme de la dernière fois, ils se fixèrent, il était encore habillé de noir, chemise noire, pantalon noir, veste noire, Tadase aurait pu jurer que ses chaussettes et son caleçon l'étaient aussi. Il rougit, il venait de penser à la couleur des sous-vêtements d'un inconnu, il n'avait pourtant pas détourné le regard.

-On ta jamais dit de pas fixer les gens.

Grogna soudainement une voix, Tadase du réfléchir pour se rendre compte que la voix venait des lèvres qui étaient en dessous des yeux qu'il fixait. Tadase eu honte il baissa son regard vers le sol du bus.

-Pas que sa me dérange vraiment

« Quoi ? »

Tadase tourna brusquement la tête vers l'inconnu, le rouge ayant décidément élu domicile dur ses joues.

-Du calme, je vais pas te violer !

Tadase baissa les yeux, quel idiot

-Du moins pas tout de suite.

« QUOI ?! »

Le rouge sur ses joues s'intensifia, de même pour sa gêne.

Le bus s'arrêta.

-Je-Je Je descend là !

« Sauvé par le bus ! »

Il descendit du bus mais son sixième sens le titillais toujours, il tourna la tête.

Il était encore la !

-Du calme petit c'est juste mon arrêt !

Tadase s'arrêta.

-Tu préfère que je marche devant … mignon.

L'inconnu sourit et passa devant.

Tadase avance un fois l'inconnu à bonne distance, un telle grâce nonchalante, il baissa son regard sur tout son corps, sa nuque sur laquelle des mèches de cheveux formaient une boucle particulièrement mignonne... Mignonne ? Ouais sa ne veut rien dire après tout. Puis il continua ses épaules, ses omoplates, que l'on ne voyais pas, son regard descendit jusqu'à … Et la Tadase rougit violemment en poussant un petit cri, l'inconnu pencha sa tête en arrière.

-La vue te plaît apparemment.

-N-Non pas du...

La vois de Tadase se perdit dans le sourire de l'homme. Puis l'inconnu tourna à l'intersection, faisant de Tadase la seule personne sur ce trottoir. Il soupira il se demandait si ce qui venait de se passer était vrai … Il arriva devant le lycée sans s'en rendre compte, il avait arrêté de penser.

-TADASE !

Yaya lui sauta au cou.

-Bonjour Yaya.

-Pourquoi tu sourit comme sa? Oh ! Tu as enfin trempé ton biscuit ! Elle s'appelle comment ? Raconte tout !

-Tremp-

Le rouge sur les joues de Tadase réapparurent

-P-Pas du tout je-

-En tout cas je suis heureuse de te voir sourire, sa fait longtemps.

-Euh … Merci

-Remercie-la de ma part ! Sauf si c'est Rima tu me le dirais hein ?

-Les queues ne m'intéressent pas.

Fit une voix derrière eux, Yaya lâcha Tadase qui pu enfin respirer normalement, puis elle se jeta sur sa nouvelle victime.

-Mon amour !

-Yaya, arrête...

Yaya n'obéit pas et continua à se déhancher sur sa copine en lui donnant pleins de surnoms affectueux.

-Tadase tu vas bien ?

-O-oui et toi ?

C'était étrange que Rima lui pose cette question. Elle plissait les yeux et semblait réfléchir

-Marijuana, Cocaïne, sexe ?

-Que-

-Ton visage à reprit des couleurs alors ?

Rima avait cette manière crue de parler qui l'intimidait, de plus son attitude froide et distante n'aidait en rien.

-Vagin ou queue ?

Tadase, rougit violemment choqué par la question, voyant sa gêne Rima soupira, exaspérée par tant de candeur.

-Homme ou femme ?

-Rien.

-Animal ?

Tenta Rima toujours emprisonnée dans les bras de Yaya

-N-N NON ! Je n'ai rien fait !

Fit Tadase choqué.

-Riima pourquoi tu m'a pas répondue hier !

Gémit Yaya à la manière d'un bébé capricieux.

-Par hier tu veux dire aujourd'hui il était 4 heures du mat'.

-Mah j'arrivais pas à dormir !

-Saalut les filles !

Kukai passa son bras autour des épaules de Tadase.

-Hey ! Mec c'est la fête qui approche qui t'a fait prendre vie !

-... Bonjour Kukai

Grogna Tadase excédé qu'on lui demande pourquoi il était normal. C'est vrai d'ailleurs pour s'était-il mit à sourire ? Cet homme dans le bus ne peut être la raison.

-Il veut pas me dire avec qui il à couché !

Couina Yaya

-Sérieux t'es-

Commença Kukai

-Non ! J'ai juste pris le bus et …

-Et ?

Kukai l'invita à continuer d'un sourire, curieux.

-Ce … C'est tout.

-Tu nous cache quelque chose, mais c'est pas grave tant que tu sour-

Le regard de Kukai s'était posé sur quelque chose à sa droite, ou plutôt quelqu'un, et Tadase put sans peine deviner qu'il s'agissait d'Utau.

-Celle-là …

Fit Kukai un sourire gourmand sur le visage.

Tadase en profita pour se défaire de « l'étreinte » de son ami.

Mais quelque chose le dérangeait, il manquait quelqu'un.

-Ou est Amu ?

-Elle à dormit chez son copain.

Répondit Yaya, qui serrai Rima dans ses bras comme on le feras avec une peluche.

-Comment tu le sais ?

Tadase s'inquiètais pour son amie.

-Elle m'a envoyée un message., elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrais peut être cet aprem'

Tadase hocha la tête et décida d'entrer dans le lycée, commencer cette nouvelle journée de cours.

Amu n'était finalement pas venue, sa arrivais trop souvent ces temps-ci. Il arriva à l'arrêt de bus, l'inconnu était là mais mais Tadase ne fit rien, peut être que son cœur s'était mit à battre plus rapidement. Mais c'était rien …

Cette fois-ci le bus arriva à l'heure, Tadase s'installa et laissa ses pensée naviguer comme à chaque fois, mais elles étaient différentes « Il me regarde ? », « Il se souvient de moi ? », « Comment s'appelle t-il ? » Et autres, mais elles étaient toutes à propos de cet arrêt arriva très vite, mais en sortant il vit un porte-feuille, il le prit, et voulu le montrer au chauffeur.

-Alors petit tu descend ?!

-O-oui ..

Il descendit du bus et ouvrit le porte-feuille, il apartenait à un certain « Ikuto Tsukiyomi » il continua à le feuilleter en rentrant chez lui, et trouva une carte d'identité, C'était l'inconnu dessus ! Il couru jusqu'à chez lui, posa son sac à l'entrée, et monta voir sa grand-mère.

-Bonsoir grand-mère comment tu vas ?

-Tadase, comment tu vas ?

-Bien, j'ai une petite course à faire j'appelle Lulu, elle viendra plus tôt.

-Tu as l'air pressé, tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr !

Tadase, lui fit un beau sourire sincère, et elle su que tout allait vraiment bien. Il embrassa le front de sa grand-mère et sorti de la chambre pour appeler Lulu.

-T-tadase ! Tout vas bien ?

-Oui ! C'est juste que ..

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment formuler sa phrase, il ne demandait jamais rien aux gens.

-Oui bien sûr j'arrive !

Tadase soupira de soulagement

-Merci beaucoup.

Puis il retourna dans la chambre de sa grand-mère et lui raconta s journée, en omettant tout les jurons, mauvais événements, et référances à la sexualité (la sienne en particulier). Puis Lulu arriva.

-C'est bon Tadase je m'en occupe !

-Merci Lulu.

Tadase sorti en courant comme une flèche, le porte-feuille de l'inconnu à la main.

* * *

FIN ! (du chapitre) n'oubliez po les reviews, s'il vous plaît ! (je sais c'est juste énervant de demander à chaque fois)


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le chapitre 4 de Addiction ! OUI je sis j'ai prise énormément de temps à l'écrire c'est horrible de ma part mah … J'arrivais pas à poster vous savez tout sa tout sa … Ok j'ai aucune excuse ! Je suis horrible ! Bref voilà le chapitre 4.

* * *

Il décida de s'y rendre à pied, ça n'était pas si loin que sa finalement, plus il avançait, et plus il se demandait ce qu'il allait dire, et si il n'était pas chez lui, et si il pensait qu'il le lui avait volé .  
-Tadase ?!  
Il leva la tête du portefeuille et optionnellement de l'adresse de l'inconnu  
-A- Amu ?!  
Tadase était étonné de la voir par ici elle et Yu habitaient de l'autre côté de la ville.  
-Tu vas bien .  
Demanda Tadase, elle semblait stressée  
-Oh ! Heu ouais … Et toi ? On ne te voit pas souvent dehors, surtout à cette heure-ci !  
-Oh oui, j'ai un truc à faire.  
-Oh euh fais-bien ce que tu as à faire et passes le bonjour à ta grand-mère !  
Et elle s'enfuit … Étrange.  
Tadase reprit sa marche au bout de 10 minutes il arriva devant un grand immeuble il observa les boîtes aux lettres et vit Tsukiyomi, il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la sonnerie quand un couple sortit de l'immeuble et lui laissa la porte ouverte, il entra en remerciant le couple. Il monta les escaliers et jusqu'à la porte 14, il souffla puis toqua à la porte.  
Un « Ouais » grognon se fit entendre puis quelques secondes qui sembla à Tadase une semi-éternité la porte s'ouvrit, l'inconnu,Ikuto avait les cheveux mouillés, torse nu, une serviette sur les épaules, son bas de jogging laissait entrevoir l'élastique noir de son caleçon.  
-Tu fais quoi ici toi  
Lui demanda Ikuto d'un ton sec.  
-Sa  
Fit Tadase hésitant en lui tendant son portefeuille  
Oui « ça » était le seul mot qu'il avait réussi à sortir « sa »  
-C'est quoi « Sa »  
Tadase n'y croyait pas, il ne reconnaissait pas son propre portefeuille .!  
Il n'arrivait pas à parler son estomac lui faisait mal, il avait chaud et ses joues devaient être très très rouges. Alors il ouvrit le portefeuille et le mit sous le nez d'Ikuto.  
-Oh j'avais même pas remarqué que je l'avais perdu. Tu as fouillé dedans blondie .  
-N-Non ! Juste pour voir le nom et … L'adresse.  
Oh Tadase venait-il d'aligner deux mots ? Mah oui il venait d'aligner deux mots !  
-Ok

Il se retourna, et marcha vers l'ascenseur, il entendit un sifflement, il se retourna vivement, c'était le même sifflement que Kukai faisait quand il voyait une jolie fille.  
-Chacun son tour Blondie  
Fit Ikuto sur un faux ton d'excuse.  
Tadase sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.  
-Tu veux pas rentrer . T'a faits tout le chemin jusqu'ici, si ça avait été le chauffeur qui l'avait trouvé, je sais pas dans quelle merde j'aurais été.  
Un pourquoi lui brûlait les lèvres mais il ne sortit pas, après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais là il y avait un dilemme, devait-il accepter de rentrer chez cet inconnu, cet Ikuto Tsukiyomi et peut-être passer un moment gênant mais « reprendre des couleurs » ou retourner chez lui pour retrouver sa grand-mère mourante en tentant de sourire au lieu de pleurer.  
-D'accord.  
Il venait de faire le choix le plus égoïste de toute sa vie, mais en même temps tout le monde lui disait de se détendre, de faire l'insouciant alors voilà ! Il était entré, l'appartement était tout blanc, mûrs et sol avec des meubles noirs.  
-T'a quel age ?  
Lui demanda Ikuto  
-P-pourquoi ?  
Demanda Tadase  
-Pour savoir quelle boisson je dois te proposer.  
-17 ans.  
-Tu peux tout boire alors !  
-Hein ?  
-Je te sers de l'alcool .  
-N-non merci  
-Monsieur est innocent, mignon  
Avec les amis qu'il avait Tadase ne pouvait pas tour simplement ne PAS boire d'alcool, il buvait juste un peu, quand on le forçait.  
-Et juste un coca pour Blondie  
Tadase, prit le verre que lui tendait, Ikuto il le prit et buvait une gorgée  
-Tadase.  
Ikuto le regarda  
-Mon nom … Tadase  
-Blondie te vas mieux … Tadase.  
Son nom avait été prononcé avec une presque sensualité. Ikutos'assit aux côtés de Tadase qui sursauta, son cœur battait fort dans ses oreilles.  
-Je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de te violer, je vais attendre encore un peu.  
Ikuto passa son bras autour des épaules de Tadase.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ton portefeuille qui aurait pu t'attirer des ennuis ?  
C'était sorti tout seul.  
-Des trucs qui rendent heureux.  
Tadase avait compris ce que c'était et juste un instant il se demandait si ça fonctionnait vraiment juste un instant il se dit qu'il en aurait peut-être lui aussi besoin, juste un moment mais Ikuto avait eu le temps de le lire dans ses yeux, il sourit si cette lueur pleine de tentation avait brillé une seule fois et juste en en parlant à peine ça voulait dire qu'il serait capable d'en prendre pour de vrai.  
Tadase se sent un peu coupable d'avoir laissé sa grand-mère et puis il commençait à se faire tard.  
-Il va faire nuit blondie, un petit blondinet comme ça se viole vite.  
Tadase se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie suivi de (trop) près par Ikuto.  
-Merci  
Arriva-t-il articuler avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de l'ascenseur Ikuto souri et ferma la porte de son appartement. L'ascenseur prit à peine une minute à arriver. Aussitôt il s'engouffra à l'intérieur il soupira sentant la tension baisser un peu … Cet homme était trop étrange, il respirait le danger, mais étrangement Tadase était attiré par ce danger, cet homme, il mit sa sous le compte de l'adolescence, la recherche de sensations fortes, de danger et la monotonie de sa vie le poussait le vouloir le changement … Voilà c'était cela et pas une quelconque attirance, et ça allait disparaître très vite il suffisait juste d'attendre c'est tout. Et de surtout pas s'approcher de lui, ne plus lui parler, ne plus le regarder, ne plus l'écouter...  
L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Tadase sortit de l'immeuble, l'air lourd l'oppressait mais il respirait mieux qu'a l'intérieur … Les picotements et la gêne étaient partis et son cœur battait bien mieux. Il marchait, oui malgré la nuit tombante, il avait décidé de rentrer à pied, la marche lui ferait du bien il allait oublier toutes ces choses qui le troublaient. Il avait marché plus vite, il s'inquiétait pour sa grand-mère qu'il avait égoïstement laissée à la maison pour passer 5 minutes avec un peut être dangereux criminel qui parlait de le violer … Pour rire mais … Qui sait. Il y avait jamais pensé, Oh oui, il devait s'éloigner de ce type.

Il ouvrit la porte, Lulu devait être encore là sa voiture était là, il monta les escaliers et toqua à porte de la chambre.

* * *

Voilà c'était le chapitre 4 de Addiction, encore une fois désolée pour l'attente. Et aussi laissez des Reviews sa fais plaisir et sa donne du courage !


	5. Chapter 5: Tu est dangereux

Voilà avec un peu de retard le chapitre 5 D'Addiction !

-Tu vois Tadase est là !

-Désolé, fit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là !

S'exclama Lulu qui était assise au chevet de sa grand-mère.

-Je … vais me

Tadase montra du doigt la sortie.

-J'ai fais à manger pour toi !

Fit Lulu heureuse.

-Merci … Je vais me changer …. ou prendre une douche enfin j'y vais.

Il parti presque en courant. La vision qu'il venait d'avoir l'avait troublé.

Il se sentait inutile, alors qu'il s'était inquiété, qu'il avait presque couru … Lulu avait tout fait même un peu de ménage... Puisque le bol de sa grand-mère n'était plus là alors que ce matin il encore il y était … Il n'avait pas de raisons de s'inquiéter … Autant.

Il monta dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau le détendre, trop de stress s'était accumulé dans cette journée, il fit couler l'eau sur son corps et se mouilla même les cheveux, il s'habilla un polo blanc et un bermuda kaki … Après il sorti de la salle de bain et et entra dans la chambre de sa grand-mère elle dormait Lulu à son chevet.

-Oh tiens Tadase tu vas manger ?

Chuchota-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

-O-oui.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ?

-Oui b-biensûr !

Lulu le suivait jusqu'en bas, ils servirent et s'assirent à table.

-Alors ? Ou était-tu ?

-... Je devais faire quelque chose, pour quelqu'un.

-Une fille ?

Tadase failli s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de spaghettis.

-N-non!un ami il avait oublié sa carte dans le bus.

-Oh …

Un léger rougissement apparu sur les joues de la jeune fille.

-Tu sors Samedi n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Kukai m'a forcé, apparemment j'aurais besoin de me détendre.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Même si tu as l'air plus détendu aujourd'hui que les autres jours.

Lulu lui souri. Tadasa aimait les sourires et les rires de Lulu, elle avait l'air si pure comparée avec ses amis, c'est ironique ! Elle était plus vieille. C'est peut être parce qu'elle est plus mûre, si ça se trouve elle avait une vie comme Kukai ou Amu.

-Lulu

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que toi … aussi enfin quand tu était … Avait mon age … tu …

Lulu se mise à rire.

-Ma jeunesse n'est pas un exemple ! Mais j'ai mûrie.

-Oh.

-Tadase, je ne peut pas dire que je comprends exactement … Mais je te vois et je vois que c'est difficile … Et je peux t'aider, j'en ai envie, je sais que tu n'aime pas déléguer aux autres, mais tu n'a pas à tout porter tout seul ! Je peux le … Rester ici tu auras quelqu'un avec qui partager tes peines, et quelqu'un qui t'accueillera avec le sourire ! Tadase laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi faire.

Elle pris la main de Tadase, elle avait l'air déprimée.

-Lulu je-

-Tadase je t'en supplie.

-D'accord.

Le visage de Lulu s'apaisa, Tadase posa sa main sur celle chaude et douce de Lulu.

-Tu commence quand tu veux.

-Ce soir ça te va ?

-D'a … oui.

Lulu lui sourit tendrement, il na pouvais pas refuser après son discours, mais il n'aimait pas trop que quelqu'un se trouve chez lui... Il allait sûrement s'y habituer … Et puis elle était charmante.

Il fini de manger et amena son assiette dans l'évier puis partit se coucher en souhaitant bonne nuit à Lulu.

Lulu passait parfois la nuit ici alors elle savait ou dormir et donc Tadase n'avait aucune directive à lui donner. Il se coucha et s'endormit assez vite. Pour une fois il n'avait pas peur d'être seul si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à sa grand-mère. Désormais il avait Lulu avec lui.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain à l'heure habituelle mais il y avait autre chose que la sonnerie du réveil le moins maltraité du monde. Une odeur. De … D'œufs ? Du pain grillé ?!

Intrigué Tadase descendit au salon, pour y trouver Lulu avec un t-shirt rose et un jean. Sûrement les vêtements qu'elle portais sous sa blouse la veille dans la cuisine en train de faire le petit déjeuner.

-Oh Tadase ! Tu est debout ! Tu as faim ?

-Hum ouais. Répondit Tadase la voix toujours endormie.

-Installe-toi alors !

-Okay...

Elle lui servit aussitôt deux tranches de pain grillés avec des œufs brouillés.

-Merci …

Tadase était gêné. Par tout ça, il mangeait assez rapidement quand-même ne voulant pas être en retard, puis il mis son assiette das l'évier en adressant un autre merci, puis monta dans la salle de bain se préparer puis il descendit enfin prêt. Il murmura un faible « Aurevoir » à Lulu et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Tadase marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus avec ses écouteurs. Il lança This is World. De Selah Sue. Quand il arriva à l'arrêt il était presque vide enfin Ikuto n'y était pas. Il soupira de soulagement. Aujourd'hui il portait un gilet kaki un t-shirt noir et un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'un bonnet bleu ciel offert par Amu qui lui avait dit « Ce bleu te va super bien mon petit prince ! » Amu l'appelait tout le temps mon petit prince. Sauf depuis quelques temps. D'ailleurs ils ne se parlaient presque plus depuis près de deux mois, il avait été contre sa relation avec Yû Nikkaido et ils s'étaient souvent disputés assez violemment, c'était surtout Amu qui s'enflammait au moindre regard réprobateur, ou qu'elle appelait « regard de pute ». Et depuis ils étaient en froid. Tadase soupira à cette pensée Amu avait étée sa meilleure amie, il était plus proche d'elle que d'aucune filles de leurs groupe d'amis. Et encore un soupir son téléphone passait Mah first Kiss des 3Oh ! 3 quand il vit des chaussures noires s'arrêter devant lui.

« Oh non »

-On manque de bonheur ?

Fit une voix légèrement railleuse.

« Si tu savais avait-il envie de répondre mais il répondit un froid « Bonjour » Qui ne plu apparemment pas à Ikuto.

-Qu'est-ce qui as Blondie ? Fit-il agacé

-Je n'ai rien contre vous monsieur.

-Oh je vois maman à crié sur bébé parce qu'il a rendu visite à un inconnu !

S'énerva Ikuto

-La ferme Répondit Tadase en levant les yeux de colère.

Tadase était tout aussi étonné qu'Ikuto de sa réponse et du ton employé.

-C'est le cas ?

Continua Ikuto.

-Si tu savais à quel point tu te trompais.

Continua Tadase tandis que la colère s'installait de plus en plus au fond de lui.

-Alors c'est Papa ?

Tadase quitta l'arrêt, il s'en fichait du bus, du lycée, il voulait se tenir le plus loin possible de cet individu. Mais il le suivait.

-Petit garçon va être en re-

-Ta gueule !

Il se retourna, le visage déformé par la colère qui avait pris le dessus sur tout ses autres sentiments. Ikuto tira Tadase derrière un immeuble, et le plaqua contre la paros de celui-ci il prit les mains du blond et les souleva au-dessus de sa tête.

-Tu crois que tu peux me parler comme ça Blondie ?

Dit-il un sourire en coin.

-Lache-moi.

Ordonna Tadase.

-Si je refuse ?

-...

Tadase ne répondit pas. Mais il ne sentit aucune peur.

Ikuto se mit à rire d'un rire acide. Et pourtant aucune peur ne pointait le bout de son nez chez Tadase mais autre chose.

-Je ne suis pas comme les déchets du lycée.

Il afficha un sourire pervers.

Une légère angoisse naquit dans l'estomac de Tadase qui commença à gigoter. Mais Ikuto était trp fort il ne pouvais qu'attendre.

-Tu abandonne ?

Il se pencha vers l'oreille de Tadase.

-Tu viens de rater ton bus petit écolier.

Tadase rougit, le souffle chaud d'Ikuto dans son oreille sur son cou le troublait.

-Tu t'es calmé ?

Tadase baissa la tête, Ikuto pris sa pour un oui et le lacha, mais alors que Tadase allait s'enfuir il lui rattrapa l'avant bras, le blond poussa un cri de surprise.

-Maintenant excuses-toi.

-...

-Explique ton problème.

Tadase ne répondit toujours rien.

-Je vais devoir te forcer

Il plaqua Tadase contre son torse.

-Tu veux que je te force ?

Tadase rougit, les yeux plongés dans ceux du brun se ressaisit très vite.

-Lâche-moi je ne suis pas un jouet. Grogna-t-il de son air le plus énervé.

-C'est mignon.

-Lâche-moi !

Ikuto lâcha Tadase.

-Voilà !

-Je … Tu vois ….J'ai juste apporté ton porte-feuille, c'est tout je ne désire pas te … Côtoyer plus.

Et Tadase parti, laissant Ikuto seul derrière lui et ne vit pas son sourire en coin.

« Tu veux jouer comme ça ? Ok on va jouer »

Ikuto se remit en marche et passa devant Tadase sans un regard. L'ignorant royalement.

«Déjà ? Enfin … il aurait du » Tadase ne comprenait plus rien il avait oublié comme ça ? Il semblait pourtant ... » Il tendit le bras mais ne fit rien.

Ui je sais c'est court mais le chapitre 6 arrive bientôt (sisi je le jure)

Laissez des Reviews si ça vous à plus (ou pas)


	6. Chapter 6: Amu disparue ?

Tadase retourna à l'arrêt de bus Ikuto était déjà debout là à attendre le bus les yeux qui fixent un point invisible, même pas il leva son regard vers lui, comme si il n'existait plus à ses yeux. Le bus arriva assez vite Tadase monta dedans et mit ses écouteurs, il se sentait mal, il avait le cœur serré. « C'était le bon choix » Se répétait-il pendant tout le trajet.

Arrivé à l'arrêt de son lycée, Tadase descendit suivit de près par Ikuto. Il se retourna vivement pour le voir, il avait avait le nez dans son téléphone. Tadase rougit. Cet Ikuto était vraiment beau … Pour un homme. Ikuto leva le regard vers lui comme si il avait entendu les pensées du blond prononcer son nom. Leurs regards se croisèrent Tadase senti une décharge électrique le traverser et il détourna vivement le regard. Il sentait ses joues chauffer et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, il se mit à marcher plus vite « Ne pense plus à lui ! » Cette phrase fut hurlée en lui durant tout le reste du trajet. Il passa en vie scolaire faire son billet d'absence, puis monta en cours.

-Oh ! Hôtori ! Vous êtes là ! Entrez !

Toute la classe fixait Tadase étonnée le retard n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Il s'assit à sa place à côté de Nagihiko.

-Ca va pas fort.

Tadase soupira.

-Parce que je suis en retard c'est ça ?!

-Calme-toi je voulais juste-

-Non c'est moi.

-Tu as l'air sur les nerfs.

-Ouais...

-Ta copine ?

Tadase leva brusquement son regard vers le brun.

-Kukai m'a parlé d'une fille.

-Il n'y a pas de fille.

-... Tu viens à la fête ?

-Oui.

-J'imagine que Kukai à du te forcé peu non ?

-Hum.

-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-

La sonnerie de fin des cours retenti.

Tadase sortit de la salle de classe suivit par Nagihiko.

-Hey ! Tadase !

-Kairi.

Kairi posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tadase avant de le pousser pour prendre sa place aux côtés de son amant.

-Salut.

Fit-il la voix grave, Tadase leva les yeux au ciel.

Kairi déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Nagihiko.

-Mais- Pas en public !

-J'ai regardé, personne ne nous à vus.

Tadase leva les yeux au ciel et parti en quéte de leurs prochaine salle de classe.

-Yo !

Il se retourna.

-Kukai !

-J'étais inquiet tu sais

Fit le brun en lui posant la main sur l'épaule

-J'étais juste en retard.

-T'est de mauvaise humeur

-Pas du tout

-Un problème avec la fille ?

-Y'a pas de fille !

S'énerva Tadase

-Ok mais je te donner un conseil pour quand il y aura une fille.

Tadase parti

-Justement celui-là ne pas fuir !

La journée de cours avait étée semblable à celle d'hier et des autres jours, Amu n'étais pas là et aucune nouvelles d'elle, le ciel était toujours aussi gris.

Tadase sorti du lycée et marcha vers l'arrêt de bus, il regardais le ciel, depuis le temps pourquoi ne pleuvait-il pas ? A croire que la pluie attends son moment.

Ikuto.

Il était là , devant lui.

« Ne pas fuir ! »

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il évite de fuir Ikuto ?

Il doutait.

Ikuto avait senti le regard de Tadase dans son dos. Il avait envie de se retourner, de le taquiner mais il ne pouvais pas c'est Tadase qui devait venir à lui.

C'est comme ça qu'ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus.

Ikuto attendait que Tadase craque parce qu'il savait qu'il allait craquer. Quant à Tadase, lui attendait une ouverture de la part d'Ikuto.

Le bus arriva assez rapidement Ikuto c'était assit côté fenêtre, Tadase voulait s'assoir devant, mais il fut emporté par le vague de passagers et tomba sur Ikuto.

Tadase vira au rouge et s'installa correctement coté couloir tout en murmurant diverses excuses. Ikuto leva la main droite pour lui faire signe qu'il avait compris et accepté ses excuses. Après quelques instant Tadase leva vers Ikuto des yeux décidés.

-Iku- Je suis désolé.

Le brun tourna la tête vers Tadase, intrigué.

-J'ai …

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, pourquoi s'excuser.

-Je … sais pas.

Ikuto tourna la tête, comme si il ne lui avait rien dit au comme si Tadase n'était qu'un gêneur.

-Je sais pas mais … J'ai besoin de m'excuser … Je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus mais...

Tadase souffla et s'enfonca dans son siège, il remit ses écouteurs, il se sentait minable. Quelques temps après Ikuto semblait lui demander quelque chose, il retira un écouteur.

-Descendre.

Tadase se leva et regarda Ikuto partir un pincement au cœur.

« Pourquoi je dois m'excuser ? C'est lui qui est louche. »

Son téléphone sonna il répondit d'un « allo » plus épuisé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Yo !

-Kukai.

-Quelqu'un t'a repli la tête.

-Non tout va bien.

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui.

-Demain 18h t'oublie pas ?

-Non t'inquiète.

-Tu sais Tadase, tu peux tout peux tout me dire.

-... Tout va bien.

-Si tu veux, ne m'oublie pas.

Tadase poussa un petit rire et raccrocha.

« Peut-être que j'aurais du lui parler d'Ikuto. »

Il sorti à son arrêt et rentra chez lui.

-Tadase !

Il sursauta, pas du tout habitué à une autre présence chez lui.

-Ah … Lulu

-Alors, les cours ?

Fit-elle intéressée avant de lui enlever son manteau.

-Bien... Et la tienne.

-Oh bien ! Un plaisir de tenir compagnie à ta grand-mère.

-Hum.

Tadase monta les escaliers, puis entra dans la chambre de sa grand-mère.

-Bonjour grand-mère.

-Comment tu vas Tadase ?

-Toujours aussi bien, Lulu ne t'a pas trop fatiguée ?

-Non, elle est géniale. Tu as vu elle a tout nettoyer !

Tadase sourit « non il n'avait pas vu »

-Tu as tout autour de toi ?

-Oui Lulu à passée toute la journée ici, avec moi.

-D'accord.

Tadase embrassa le front de sa grand-mère et parti dans sa chambre poser ses affaires.

-Vive le vendredi.

Souffla t-il fatigué.

-Dis Tadase Tu veux manger ?

« Oh non... »

-Non merci ! Je fais mes devoirs.

Il s'allongea sur son lit. En soupirant « Faites qu'elle s'en lasse »

Sentant ses paupières se refermer, il se releva, puis s'installa à son bureau et commença ses devoirs, 20 minutes après Lulu apparue à la porte de sa chambre.

-Tu ne mange pas ?

-... Si.

-Viens ! J'ai fais le repas !

-Et Grand-mère ?

-Elle a déjà manger.

-D'accord...

Inutile, dans sa propre maison.

Tadase suivit Lulu Arrivé au salon, il fut ébloui par la lumière, inhabtuelle, qui régnait dans le salon.

-J'ai refais des spaghettis … Je ne suis pas très bonne en cui-

-C'est pas grave.

Je croyais que les ampoules étaient mortes.

Tadase s'assit à une chaise en face d'une assiette.

-Alors, comment était ta journée ?

Reprit Lulu.

-Bien...

-Okay...

-Et toi ?

-J'ai nettoyée la maison c'était … Sa occupe.

-Hum.

-Sinon …. Tu est impatient, pour demain ?

-De … Main ?

-Oui ta soirée ?

-Ah … Oui.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

-Non. Rien.

Tadase se leva, posa son assiette dans le réfrigérateur et monta dans la chambre.

-Tu ne mange pas ?

-Non pas faim.

-Bien, bonne nuit.

Lulu ferma la porte de la chambre du blond et Tadase s'allongea sur le côté.

« Comment se réconcilier avec Ikuto ? Peut-être est-e qu'il devrait demander conseil à Kukai ? Ou à Amu, il ne se parlaient plus depuis un moment, d'ailleurs viendrait-elle à la fête de demain ? »

Il s'endormit, avec toutes ces questions en tête.

Il se réveilla le lendemain à 10h, étrange normalement d'habitude son portable le réveillait à 8h.

Il se leva brusquement, et chercha son téléphone.

« Plus de batterie …. »

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa grand-mère, d'où sortaient des voix.

-Ah bon ?! C'est si mignon !

Il ouvrit la porte, la faisant grinçer.

-Tiens bonjour Tadase ! Ta grand-mère me parlait de toi.

-Bonjour grand-mère, tu vas bien ?

-Oui Tadase et toi ?

-J'ai dormi plus que d'habitude ….

-Mon petit Tadase, se lève tôt tout les jours pour moi.

Lulu poussa un rire attendrit.

Tadase lui fit la bise.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

Fit Lulu Souriante.

-Mmh.

-Là c'est Tada en primaire il s'était écorché le genou.

-Awn !

Tadase soupira et descendit chercher de quoi « manger », finalement il abandonna et remonta dans sa chambre. En ignorant les rires attendrit de Lulu et sa grand-mère.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, mit son téléphone à brancher et l'alluma, il avait 3 messages de Kukai et 2 appels manqués. Toujours de Kukai.

Les messages disaent.

« Mec pourquoi tu réponds pas ? »

« Bon viens au café Shugo Chara quand t'es debout, tu sais que j'y passe ma journée.

Tadase soupira, il prit une douche, s'habilla, puis de dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tadase ?

Lulu se trouvait en haut des escaliers.

-Je sors faire une course, ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord !

Tadase ferma la porte et parti au café.

-Salut Kukai !

-Hey ! Ça va ?

Tadase se laissais tomber sur le fauteuil en face de son ami.

-Ouais, pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ?

-Pour parler d'Amu.

Tadase reporta immédiatement son attention sur Kukai.

-J'ai pas l'air comme ça mais je m'inquiète pour elle j'ai pas de nouvelles, et … Yû non plus, et ses parents également.

Tadase fixa Kukai paniqué.

-Comment ça ?

-Il m'a appelé, hier soir, et ses parents Lundi.

-Mais-

-Salut vous voulez quelque chose ?

-Hey Daichi !

Kukai se leva et lui serra la main.

-ça va mon pote ?

-Ouais la forme !

-Je te donne la même chose ?

-Ouais !

-Tadase ?

-Comme d'habitude aussi Daichi.

Daichi parti préparer les commandes.

-Tu l'a revue ?

-Oui.

-Ou ?

-A l'autre bout de la ville.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ?

-Non, mais elle avait l'air ennuyée.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

-... Rien.

-Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non. Tu crois qu'elle aurait fuguée ?

-Peut-être...

Tadase se rongea l'ongle du pousse, inquiet « Dans quoi est-ce qu'elle s'est mise encore ? »

Daichi arriva avec les commandes.

-Et une bière SANS ALCOOL, ainsi qu'un café noir.

-Merci Daichi

-Merci mon pote ! Attends elle est vraiment sans alcool ?

-Non, c'est un mensonge.

Daichi fit un clin d'oeil à Kukai avant de retourner derrière le comproir.

-Tu crois qu'elle est en danger ?

Fit Tadase le nez dans son café.

-Non... C'est Amu, elle est pas folle !

-Elle sort avec un mec de 27 ans.

-Tadase !

S'exclama Kukai, agacé.

-Désolé.

-Ses parents ne sont pas au courants de sa relation avec Yû.

-Je supporse, si jamais ils le savaient. Bref il faut la trouver.

-Elle ne rate jamais une fête, je lui ai envoyée un message.

-Et si elle à pas son téléphone ?

-Tadase ! Tu l'a vue n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum. Tu est très optimiste.

-Et toi trop pessimiste.

Kukai prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Une bière dès le matin ?

-Ne prend pas cet air dégoûté monsieur café noir.

Une boisson amère et brûlante tout ce qui lui fallait.

-C'est bon ?

Fit Kukai moqueur.

-C'est horrible.

-Pourquoi t'en prend tout le temps ?

-Je sais pas.

-Hey ! Les gars !

-Ran !

Fit Kukai heureux.

-Salut Ran.

Ran se mise à genoux et posa ses coudes sur leur table.

-Beurk du café noir ! Pourquoi tu prends toujours cette chose horrible ?

-J'ai beau lui expliquer, il veut pas comprendre.

-Ran ! Au service !

La fille habillée en rose couina avant de rejoindre la voix au fond.

-Mais Miki ! … C'est à Sû de me dire ça !

-R-Ran …

Sû, qui était au fond en cuisine tentait de prendre un air sévère, mais les rires de Daichi couvraient sa voix.

-Hey les triplées !

Les trois filles se retournèrent vers lui en même temps.

-Vous avez des nouvelles d'Amu ?

-Mmh Elle est passée hier, je crois mais c'est Yoru qui était là.

Répondit Miki.

-Et elle à dit quelque chose ?

Yoru qui venait de prendre une sucette la retira de sa bouche.

-Mnon elle avait l'air trop défoncer pour ça.

Tadase soupira.

-Je vais y aller, Lulu m'attends.

-La jolie infirmière ?

-Ouais

-Et elle t'attends !

-Elle vit chez moi maintenant

-Wow.

-N'y pense même pas.

-A quoi ?

Fit Kukai d'un aire faussement innocent.

-J'y vais

Tadase se leva de sa chaise, laissa l'argent de sa commande sur le comptoir devant Miki et sortit du café. Il regarda le ciel, « Quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin pleuvoir ? » Il en avait marre de ce ciel gris qui planait au-dessus de sa tête comme un oiseau noir.

Il continua sa route, au loin il vit un immeuble, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant, mais c'était différent, tout était différent, il connaissait quelqu'un qui y vivait.

« Je n'ai fait que me protéger après tout ?

-Oui mais de quoi ?

-Du danger.

-Quel danger ?

-La vie, je crois »

Il s'arrêta à un arrêt de bus, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer à pieds, cette histoire avec Amu l'avait épuisé. « Elle et ses histoires de drogues... »

* * *

C'était le chapitre 6 d'Addiction, chapitre qui aurait dû être plus mais je ne voulais pas noyer l'annonce de la disparition d'Amu dans des moments qui ne font pas avancer l'histoire (pas tant que ça) donc j'ai coupée le chapitre en 2 le chapitre 7 arriveras donc plus vite.

C'était l'annonce de l'auteur qui ne sert à rien mais on sais jamais parce que. Il y a la fanfiction de l'américaine qui est célèbre vous savez même il y a eu un article sur Yahoo, Article qui m'a un peu énervée (Un peu beaucoup) en fait c'est leurs "définition" de Fanfiction qui m'a énervée (Même si j'ai l'impression que c'est plus une manière de cracher sur un nouveau phénomène qui commence à devenir célèbre. Comme le jeu vidéo.) J'ai envie d'en parler plus mais ... Au prochain chapitre ! ;) (nan je rigole !) Laissez une Review ça fait vraiment plaisir ! ça donne envie d'écrire et tout je vous jure c'est comme une poudre magique ! aller bahchoux !


	7. Chapter 7: Grand-mère ?

Hey ! voici la suite d'Addiction je l'ai postée assez vite quand-même (30 minutes après le 6 ?) Voici la suite !

* * *

Il s'assit et laissa sa tête contre la vitre derrière lui, il mit ses écouteurs et laissa la musique l'emporter au loin.

-Hey petit tu fume ?

Un homme ou plutôt un jeune de son age à peu près se tenait debout devant lui, le crane rasé sur les deux côtés, un tatouage de larme sur la joue, sweat-shirt jaune avec une grosse étoile noire dessus, un jean baggy et des baskets d'une grande marque quelconque.

Tadase retira ses deux écouteurs.

-Tu as du feu ?

-Non je ne fume pas désolé.

Il soupira, il n'avait pas l'air si dangereux que ça finalement.

-ça fait longtemps que tu attends le bus ?

-Non à peine quelques minutes.

-Ok

Tadase, remit ses écouteurs.

L'arrêt se remplit de minutes en minutes.

Des adolescentes riaient leurs smartphones à la main des enfants jouaient à une version discount du chat autours des jambes ce qui pourrait être leur grand-mère, deux personnes âgées étaient assis à ses côtés.

Finalement le bus arriva Tadase monta passa sa carte, pour chercher une place.

Bleu.

C'est lui !

Tadase avança vers lui mais il descendit du bus et celui-ci démarra. Il s'assit à la place la plus proche.

«-Toutes manières qu'est-ce qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais dit ? Ça se serais passé comme la dernière fois, un fiasco total ! »

C'était quoi cette petite voix qui commençait à venir l'embêter ? Comme si il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça il fallait qu'il devienne Schizophrène. Il soupira et laissa sa tête s'affaisser sur ses épaules, il se sentait de plus en plus minable.

Le bus arriva à son arrêt, il sorti et rentra chez lui.

Lulu était là, dans le salon à faire le ménage toutes les fenêtres ouvertes, la télé était allumée et passait du One Direction à fond.

Tadase grimaça du choix de chanson.

-Tu est de retour !

-Oui.

-J'ai fait des courses ! Et j'ai lue des livres de recettes , j'ai fait un gratin de pommes de terres avec un poulet rôti ! J'espère que c'est pas raté ! … Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Tadase avait arrêté de l'écouter après « livre de cuisine ».

-Oui tout va bien je vais me changer et je t'aide …. A faire le ménage.

Tadase remonta dans sa chambre et se changea. Il passa devant la chambre de sa grand-mère qui dormait. Et rejoignit Lulu dans le salon.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Eh bien secouer les tapis dehors, et balayer sous les fauteuils.

-Ok.

La pièce contenait trois tapis de petits sur lesquels reposait un fauteuil, puis un plus grand, sur lequel reposait la table du salon.

C'est la qu'il remarqua que ça faisait presque un an qu'il n'avait pas allumé la télévision et nettoyé le salon.

-Tadase ! Viens voir !

Tadase sorti de ses pensées et rejoignit Lulu.

-Regarde !

Elle lui tendit un livre poussiéreux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-L'album photo de tes parents !

Le regard de Tadase s'assombrit.

-Tu peux les jeter si tu veux.

-Comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Mes parents sont morts, il ne me reste qu'une personne, ma grand-mère, pleurer les morts c'est pour les faibles.

Ces paroles, on les lui avaient tellement répétées.

-Mais-

-Si tu ne veux pas le jeter, tu peux le garder mais je ne veux pas en entendre parler.

-Ils ne te manquent pas ?! Tu les détestaient ?

-Ils ne sont plus là-donc je n'ai plus besoin d'eux, les pleurer encore aujourd'hui serait inutile.

Lulu ne savait pas comment réagir, jamais elle n'avait vue Tadase comme ça. Elle décida de garder l'album photo.

-Sinon, ou était-tu ce matin ?

-Avec un ami on discutait.

-Tu n'a pas de … Petite amie ?

Tadase lâcha le balais qu'il tenait.

-Oh pardon je suis désolée, je ne voulait pas … Je suis indiscrète.

-Non, ça va ! Je m'y attendais pas c'est tout, non je n'ai personne.

-Oh …

Lulu reprit son manège les joues rouges et un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils reprirent le ménage, une heure après Lulu parti nourrir la grand-mère de Tadase, il la rejoignit quelques temps après.

-Tadase ! Viens par ici.

Il avala sa salive de difficilement et s'approcha de sa grand-mère.

-Lulu me disais que tu ne voulais pas garder les photos de tes parents.

-Non je-

-Pleurer les morts toute un vie, c'est pour les faibles.

L'atmosphère entre les deux personnes avait changée. C'était devenu froid presque militaire. Lulu se sentait mal à l'aise.

-Bien, comme je te le disais Lulu, il est jeune. Il aura le temps de changer. Tadase à toujours été un bon garçon.

-Je vais dans ma chambre.

-D'a-ccord.

Lulu ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourquoi Tadase s'était énervé tout à l'heure ? Et Pourquoi sa grand-mère avait réagi comme ça.

-Y'a un truc qui cloche...

Soupira Tadase une fois la porte de sa chambre fermée.

« S'énerver c'est pour les crétin »

Se répétait-il dans sa tête pour ne pas craquer. Mais cette discussion avait un air de déjà vu et les souvenirs refaisaient surface.

-Tu veux manger ?

Fit timidement Lulu derrière la porte

-Euh, ouais j'arrive.

Il se leva et descendit.

Lulu l'avait déjà servit, il s'assit en face de Lulu, puis après avoir lancé un « bon appétit » commença à manger.

Au bout de 3 minutes de silence, Lulu s'exclama.

-Je suis désolée !

Tadase leva des yeux étonnés à Lulu.

-De quoi ?

-Cette …. J'aurais pas du en parler à ta grand-mère, je lui ai juste demandée comment étaient tes parents avec toi et-

-Tout va bien.

Lulu n'était pas très convaincue mais le sourire de Tadase fit s'envoler ses doutes.

-Comment ils étaient tes parents ?

-Incroyablement gentils, ils aimaient tout le monde et quand grand-mère à commencée à être malade ils n'ont pas hésité à s'occuper d'elle, il était hors de question qu'elle finisse ses jours dans un hôpital. C'est ça qu'ils disaient.

-C'est pour ça que tu refuses l'hospitalisation ?

-Exactement.

-Donc tu est encore accroché à eux !

Souris Lulu heureuse.

-Oui.

Il finirent de manger, Lulu avait insisté pour faire la vaisselle., donc Tadase se retrouva dans sa chambre, à regarder des vidéos sur son ordinateur.

-Ta... se.

Il se leva inquiet, c'était sa grand-mère qui l'appelait comme ça ? Il voulu entrer mais, là devant la porte il était angoissé, comme lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de porte.

-Tout va bien ?

Il sursauta

-Oui bien sûr, tout va bien !

« Tout va bien » souffla t-il ensuite pour lui-même.

-Tu allais entrer ?

-Oui... Oui.

Il poussa la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

-Tu vas bien grand-mère ?

-Oui parfaitement.

-Je vais t'apporter une bouteille d'eau, il ne t'en reste presque plus.

Il sorti en courant de la pièce.

Pourquoi il était angoissé à l'idée de faire face à sa grand-mère, tout ça est déjà passé il n'était plus un enfant. Il prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, il monta les escaliers le plus lentement puis arrivé il déposa la bouteille d'eau dans le mini frigo

-Voilà je-

-Et ta journée ?

-Euh pas grand chose je suis allé manger avec un ami et j'ai aidé Lulu à faire le ménage.

-Bien.

-... Devoirs ! Je vais faire mes devoirs comme ça j'aurai le reste de week-end et un peu la semaine libre !

Et Tadase sorti de la chambre de sa grand-mère, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre et fit le reste de ses devoirs.

Il fallait qu'il oublie, qu'il arrête de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui arrivait, Amu, Ikuto, le comportement de sa grand-mère. Il fallait qu'il arrête de trop y penser. Les études n'étaient pas dangereuses il ne risquait aucune. Addiction.

17h30 il avait même fait des recherches en plus. Mais la sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit

-Oui ?

-Tadase ! Dis-moi que t'es prêt !

-Prêt ?

-18h la fête !

-Ah.

-Tu me lâche.

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Je faisais juste des recherches et ça m'est sorti de la tête.

-Oh ok ! Attends ! Des recherches... Il faut que tu te trouve une copine, tient l'infirmière !

-Elle à 24 ans !

-L'age, c'est tellement surfait, tu sais le temps n'est qu'une conception de l'homme.

-Bien la conception de l'homme me dit que j'ai 17 ans et elle 24 elle risque la prison.

-T'est tellement terre-à-terre.

-Je vais me préparer.

Tadase raccrocha, se leva et se chercha une tenue, finalement il mit un t-shirt à manches longues gris et par dessus un t-shirt et par dessus un t-shirt à manches courtes noir à rayures grises, puis voyant Kukai et la petite bande arriver il descendit les escaliers.

-J'y vais Lulu !

-Hum Okay !

Tadase sorti avant que ses amis ne montent sur le porche.

* * *

Voilà c'était le chapitre 7 D'Addiction ! ça vous à plu ? laissez une review !


	8. Chapter 8: La fête

Nyu ! en ces temps un peu sombres, je vous envoie le chapitre 8 d'Addiction. Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Ouah !

Fit Nagihiko en allant lui faire la bise.

-Tadase à un fête il faut que je prenne une photo !

Fit à son tour Rima moqueuse.

-On va tous s'amuser entre potes !

S'exclama Yaya, en serrant Tadase dans ses bras.

Ils marchèrent vers la fête, qui n'était pas si loin que ça.

Ils entrèrent, du rock était passé à fond, des jeunes dansaient sur de la musique en fumant pour certains, de manière plus ou moins vulgaire.

-Bière ?

Demanda Kukai à ses amis qui répondaient un « oui » enjoué. Excepté Tadase qui ne « buvait pas d'alcool »

-Kukai non.

-Oh ! Rabat-joie !

Tadase suivi ses amis au centre du salon.

-Tu veux pas t'es sûr ?

Chacun se servit un verre puis parti dans son coin 'Drôle manière de s'amuser tous ensembles » pensa Tadase en regardant Yaya partir.

-Sûr tu veux pas !

-Oui Kukai

-Oui tu veux ou oui t'es sûr tu veux pas ?

-Kukai.

-Je finirais ton verre.

-Non.

-Mais-

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu veuille que je-

Bleu.

Yeux bleus reflets bleus, sourire en coin, c'était lui. Il se trouvait là sur des escaliers au-dessus de Tadase.

-Je veux bien un verre. Tadase tendit sa main à Kukai ne pouvant détourner le regard de celui du brun.

-Hein ?

-S'il te plaît Kukai. Bière.

Étonné, Kukai servit quand-même à Tadase un gobelet rouge remplit de bière.

-Merci.

Tadase le but d'une traite, ses yeux marrons dans les saphirs de l'homme qui le surplombait.

-T'es sûr que ça va ?

Fit Kukai en posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, inquiet.

Tadase sursauta au contact et se retourna vers son ami.

-Oui tout va bien.

-T'es sûr ? Monsieur je ne bois pas d'alcool tu viens de t'en envoyer une cul-sec !

-J'avais un peu soif.

Fit innocemment Tadase, il retourna la tête espérant revoir Ikuto mais il n'était plus dans les escaliers.

-Excusez-moi jeunes hommes.

De papillons éclatèrent dans l'estomac de Tadase.

Ikuto prit bien soin de frôler le bras du blond avant de récupérer un gobelet.

-Vous avez quel age ?

-Quoi?

Kukai, ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de la question d'où c'était ses affaires ?

-17 ans.

Répondit Tadase

Ikuto rapprocha son visage de celui de Tadase

-Alors tu peux tout boire ?

-Oui... Je peux absolument tout avaler.

Souffla Tadase.

Le blond ne savait pas à quel point sa phrase était à double sens.

Kukai toussota pour rappeler sa présence.

-T'en veux une autre, blondie ?

-Tadase. Oui un autre.

-Mec !

Chuchota Kukai.

Ikuto servit un verre à Tadase, qui le prit et le porta à ses lèvres.

-Bonne soirée Tadase.

Ikuto disparut dans la foule.

-C'était.. Torride.

Tadase sursauta et se retourna vers son ami, ses joues étaient rouges.

-Quoi ?

-On aurais dit qu'il allait te manger ! En fait non ! On aurais dit que vous alliez jeter par terre tout ce qu'il y a sur cette table pour baiser sauvagement !

Tadase failli recracher sa boisson.

-Kukai ! Mais c'est un homme !

-Et alors ! Kairi et Nagihiko sont deux hommes !

-... C'est un adulte.

-C'est qui ce mec ?

-Euh … Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-Tu le connais ?

-L'arrêt de bus...

Fit vaguement Tadase.

-Tu le veux

-Hein ?

-Tes joues étaient tellement rouges ! On aurais pu cuir un œuf sur tes joues !

-...

-Attends c'était lui la fille ?!

-Y'a jamais eu de fille.

-Bah Ouais ! C'est un mec !

-Kukai...

-Tu t'es enfilé une bière pour lui ?!

-Non !

-On aurais dit qu t'allais lui sauter dessus.

-Kukai !

-Et le « Oh oui je peux tout avaler !' Tu l'a allumé !

-Non ! Je voulais que- Oh puis laisse tomber !

-Ookay !

Tadase finit son gobelet.

-Je vais m'assoir.

Il traversa la foule puis s'assit sur un chaise avant de soupirer.

-Alors fatigué ?

-AMU ?! Tu est là ?! Attends tu sais que tes parents s'inquiètent ! Et Yû aussi et-

-J'avais juste un truc à régler avec un certain salopard manipulateur mais c'est réglé.

-Dit moi que-

-Je rentre chez moi ce soir.

-Mais tu-

-On parle d'autres chose ? J'ai envie de décompresser.

Tadase l'enlaça.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui !

Répondit Amu.

-Et … Toi ?

-Fatigué.

-Viens danser !

-Je viens de dire que-

-Aller !

Amu tira Tadase au milieu de la salle parmi les autres danseurs. Elle se mit à danser en face de lui.

Bleu.

Une fille, blonde dansait contre lui. Tadase grinça des dents, il voulait qu'elle disparaisse, loin, très loin d'Ikuto. Son cœur le pinçait.

-Aller Tadase ! Danse !

Tadase obéit, laissant Amu se coller contre lui, remuant des hanches bougeant ça tête de gauche à droite, les battements de son cœur en rythme avec la musique.

Il fallait qu'il se défoule, qu'il oublie tout.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je vous l'emprunte !

Amu lança un regard noir au nouveau venu prête à ouvrir la bouche.

Bleu.

-Mais qu'est-ce que-

Ikuto poussa doucement Amu et prit sa place devant Tadase

-Blondie.

-Tadase, Blondie ça doit être elle.

Fit Tadase en pointant de son pouce la blonde qui dansait précédemment avec Ikuto.

-Jaloux ?

-Pourquoi ?

Ikuto poussa un rire. Je sais pas.

-Moi qui croyait que tu ne buvais pas d'alcool !

-Normalement c'est le cas.

D'où lui venait cette assurance ? La musique ? L'alcool ?

Trill Dan de Hangyaku zenya (Que je vous conseille d'écouter pendant l'extrait si vous pouvez) commença.

-Danse avec moi, comme tu le faisais avec elle.

Souffla Ikuto à l'oreille de Tadase.

Tadase obéit, envoûté par le ton de la voix d'Ikuto. Une chaleure envahie son bassin, son cœur s'était mit à battre beaucoup plus vite. Le refrain commença, Tadase se senti pousser des ailes, il se colla plus à Ikuto et osa même le frôler. Ikuto attrapa ses hanches et le colla à lui. Un frisson les parcouru.

Plus.

Tadase voulait plus de contact.

Il se retourna et colla son dos au torse d'Ikuto, leva les bras et les passa autour du cou de l'homme aux cheveux nuits.

Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Il sentait ses joues chauffer. Plus. Cette sensation sur son bassin cette chaleur ces papillons tout grondait en lui. Son corps bougeait tout seul.

Il cherchait le contact avec le corps collé derrière lui.

-Tadase. Souffla Ikuto à l'oreille du blond.

Des frissons parcoururent l'échine du blond. Ikuto passa ses mains sous les t-shirt de Tadase. Le blond soupira se contractant il pencha la tête sur le côté exposant son cou aux lèvres d'Ikuto qui y déposa un baiser. Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du blond.

Ikuto sourit puis mordit la chair tendue vers lui

-Ngh !

Le gémissement de Tadase fit écho dans le corps du brun qui lécha et mordilla plus franchement la cou exposé du blond.

La chanson se termina et laissa place à une autre chanson. Aucun des deux ne bougea. La nouvelle chanson n'était pas aussi intense que la précédente.

-Je vous le prends ! Euh ! Non emmène !

Fit Kukai en tirant la bras de Tadase.

-Quoi ? …. Attends Ku-

Kukai s'arrêta près des boissons.

-Je sais t'allait conclure et-

-Conclure qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la

-Bref ! Elle est là !

-Qui Amu ?

-Non ! Enfin si ! Mais là je te parle d'Utau !

-Pourquoi tu m'a pris le-

-Ne dis pas ça ! Maintenant que je t'ai vu dans les bras de ce mec ne dit pas « Me prendre » « M'a pris » ou autre ! N'utilise pas le verbe prendre du tout !

Tadase leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ok … Pourquoi tu veux que je sois avec toi ?

-Donne-moi des conseils pour pas être lourd.

-Ne met pas tes pouces dans ta bouche pour lisser tes sourcils... Et...

Tadase essayait de remettre ses idées. Mais même lui avait des images très peu catholiques rien qu'en pensant au mot bouche

-Et ne mets pas tes doigts dans ta bouche.

-Pourquoi je-OH mec ! Pas toi ! Reste l'esprit frais j'ai besoin de toi !

-Hein ?

-Ensuite !

-Parle-lui normalement aucunes phrase bidon aucun sous-entendu.

-Monsieur j'avale tout.

Tadase lui lança un regard noir à Kukai.

-Bref je crois que c'est tout. En clair sois pas comme toi mais comme …. Moi.

Le regard de Tadase s'arrêta sur une rousse, que se frottait contre le brun.

-Quoi ?

-Y'a … Rien. Je vais rentrer je suis fatigué, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Kukai attrapa le poignet de Tadase.

-Si tu sors seul à cet heure-ci tu vas te faire violer. Je te raccompagne.

-Va draguer Utau avant qu'un autre mec lui saute dessus, c'est pour elle que tu m'a fait venir non ?

Tadase se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée une main agrippa la sienne,

-Tu t'enfuis ?

-Je suis fatigué.

Tadase tourna vivement la tête.

Ikuto.

-Oui je suis fatigué.

-Un jeune garçon si blond et si mignon ça se viole vite.

Pourquoi ils disent tous ça ?!

-J'habite pas loin ça ira vite.

-Alors j'aurais le temps de revenir m'amuser ici après.

« M'amuser » Tadase grinça des dans à ce mot.

-Ouais

Ikuto le prit par la hanche.

-C'est parti.

Tadase se laissa faire. Car de 1 il aimait le contact et de 2 il préférait qu'Ikuto le touche lui, plutôt qu'il touche une fille. Pourquoi ? Il ne pourrait pas répondre.

-Tu as une voiture ?

-Ouais

Ikuto ouvrit la portière pour le blond qui s'assit à la place passager et Ikuto monta à bord du véhicule.

-Alors pourquoi..

-Je l'avais prêté à un ami.

-Donc..

-C'est la dernière fois blondie.

-Non

-Tu voulais pas t'éloigner ?

-Avant.. Sauf si je.

-T'est pas en trop Bondie.

-Tadase.

-Celui-là je le garde pour les grandes occasions.

Tadase se mit à rougir, il était trop près.

-Et sache que tu est la seule personne que j'appellerais blondie. Hormi la chanteuse, mais c'est son nom de scène je ne peux pas l'appeler jeannette.

Ikuto mordilla le lobe d'oreille de Tadase, des frissons le traversèrent et il poussa un soupir.

-Aller en route !

Tadase se sentit un peu frustré et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de pourquoi. Ce qu'il savait par contre c'était qu'entre connaissances on ne se lèche pas les oreilles.

-Tourne à droite, après c'est tout droit.

-Okay Blondie.

Il n'avait pas allumé la radio, serais-ce parce qu'il était un conducteur prudent ?

-C'est là. Fit Tadase en montrant du doigt sa maison.

Ikuto s'était arrêté, mais aucun des deux ne bougeaient.

-Donne-moi ta main.

Tadase tourna vivement la tête vers Ikuto. Mais il obéit, Ikuto la pris, la retourna puis prit un stylo qui traînait dans la voiture, il griffonna quelque chose.

-J'aurais voulu écrire sur ta joue mais les lumières de chez toi sont allumées et qu'est-ce qu'auraient dis tes parents en voyant un numéro inscrit sur ta joue.

-Je vis avec ma grand-mère et son infirmière.

-Hum... ça veut dire que je peut l'écrire sur ta joue ?

-Euh..

-Tu veux écrire ton numéro ?

Susurra Ikuto à l'oreille de Tadase qui frissonnait.

-Mon...

-Pour se revoir, il faut bien pouvoir se contacter.

-Oui...

Tadase n'entendait que la voix d'Ikuto, elle résonnait dans tout son corps. Il était envoûté par elle.

-Mais si je retourne à la fête et le voit, j'aurais des problèmes.

-Oui.

Ikuto leva son t-shirt

Cet endroit est tout à toi tu peux y faire tout ce que tu veux.

-D'accord.

-Tu veux l'écrire ?

-Je veux que tout le monde le voit.

Ikuto sourit en coin.

-Je suis tout à toi.

Tadase frôla la joue d'Ikuto, puis le creux de son cou et descendit vers ses clavicules. Il approcha son visage, Ikuto aperçu la marque qu'il avait laissé. Il frissonna en sentant la pointe du feutre glisser lentement sur sa peau. Une fois qu'il ne senti plus le feutre sur ça peau il plongea sur le cou de Tadase, et goûta à cette peau offerte, et Tadase gémit.

-Tu est délicieux, m'autorises-tu à te dévorer.

-Oui.

Susurra Tadase, c'était à peine audible comme un secret que l'on venait de dévoiler. Ikuto détacha sa ceinture et lui dévora le cou sans aucune retenue.

-Ngh !

Ikuto n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait la peau fine du blond semblait l'appeler. Et marquer cette peau vierge qui ne s'était jamais offerte à un autre qu'à lui l'excitait.

-Tadase...

Le blond gémit un « Oui » aigu.

-Tu est délicieux.

Tadase s'accrocha à Ikuto.

Le brun détacha la ceinture du blond et passa ses mains sous ses t-shirt vers le haut, puis il pinça un de ses tétons.

-Ah !

-C'est … ça qui te fais hurler comme ça ?

Demanda Ikuto en recommençant.

-Ouiii !

-Tu est sûr ?

Il recommença.

-Oui !

Tu veux que je continue ?

Tadase se tortillait dans tout les sens. Le plaisir était intense, plus, plus de contact, plus d'Ikuto.

Ikuto devait se faire violence pour ne pas juste le prendre sauvagement. Mais le faire supplier, l'entendre dire des choses obscènes. Oui pour ça il attendait.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retenti, aucun des deux n'y prêtais attention, une deuxième sonnerie, puis une troisième.

-I... Ikuto.

-La personne va laisser tomber.

Répondit Ikuto avant de mordre le lobe d'oreille du blond.

Ikuto fit descendre sa main jusqu'au pantalon du bond déjà déformé pour une érection. Il exerça une pression dessus, le petit blond se cambra en poussant un gémissement aigu.

Mais le téléphone d'Ikuto continuait de sonner.

-I... Le Phone !

Tadase essayait d'articuler une phrase correcte mais les attouchements d'Ikuto empêchaient son cerveau de fonctionner correctement.

-Sonne...

Le brun continuait de le masturber à travers son pantalon, savourant les gémissements du brun.

-Le … té

Ikuto soupira et décrocha son téléphone.

-Je suis occupé là ! … La ferme. Non je viens pas... T'es si en danger que ça ? Écoute si t'es pas en danger de mort quand j'arrive je vous tuerais de mes propres mains. Oui c'est plus important que vos vies à toutes !

« Toutes » Tadase grinça des dents à ce mot.

-Merde... Blo-

Tadase mit un doigt sur les lèvres du brun.

-J'ai entendu.

Ikuto lécha le doigt qui était posé sur ses lèvres, Tadase retira doucement son doigt avant de le regarder d'un aire presque fasciné, puis il le suçota.

Ikuto gémit d'envie, si seulement le blond savait à quel point cette vision était érotique. Il replongea dans le cou du blond, il s'attaqua à sa clavicule, sous les gémissements du blond.

-Comme ça tu aura un souvenir de cette soirée... Aller princesse au château.

Fit Ikuto avec un sourire en coin.

Tadase sorti de la voiture et entra chez lui sous les regards d'Ikuto.

« Tu va me le payer sœurette » Puis il démarra.

Tadase ferma la porte pour ne pas faire de bruits puis couru le plus silencieusement possible vers les escaliers.

-Tadase !

« Oh non »

Il s''arrêta dans sa course, ne voulant pas se retourner, il valait mieux que Lulu ne le voit pas dans cet état.

-Tu va bien ?

-Oui, je suis un peu fatigué, bonne nuit !

Puis il reprit sa course, et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il alluma la lumière et se jeta sur le lavabo, pour se rincer le visage « Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?, Qu'est-ce qui avait _**failli**_ se passer ? ».

Il rencontra son reflet.

-Oh mon dieu...

Il était décoiffé, les joues encore rouges, il était marqué sur tout le cou, on aurais dit qu'il s 'était fait attaqué par une bande de vampires.

Il sentait son entre-jambe pulser.

-Allons, Tadase tu vas prendre une bonne douche, froide et ça va passer.

Il se déshabilla remarquant alors son érection assez conséquente. Et il monta dans a cabine de douche sous le jet glacé, mais rien.

-Oh merde...

Il ne s'était jamais masturbé, il y avait un début à tout.

Il prit son membre dressé entre ses doigts, timidement, et entama des mouvements de va-et-viens,, il tenta plusieurs vitesses, le plaisir commençait à monter, très vite il imagina une autre main à la place de la sienne, l'excitation monta il sentait que c'était la fin, il tentait de couvrir ses gémissements en se mordant la lèvre, ses jambes commençaient à le lâcher, il se laissa glisser le long du mur froid de la cabine de douche, Puis il fini par jouir, un son, un nom sur le bout de ses lèvres « Ikuto »

Il était dans un état second, il ne pensait qu'a Ikuto, ses grandes mains, qui l'avaient touché.

Il regarda sa main gauche, espérant que le numéro du brun aux reflets bleus n'avaient pas disparu, par chance, il était encore là.

Il se rinça et sorti de la salle de bain.

Il enregistra quand-même le numéro d'Ikuto sur son téléphone, puis s'allongea sur son lit.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il se senti un peu sale, penser à un autre homme plus vieux en se masturbant, c'était contraire à tout ce que son éducation traditionnelle lui avait inculqué.

* * *

Voilà ! c'était la chapitre 8 d'Addiction, si vous avez aimer laisser une Review !


	9. Chapter 9 : Deux semaines

2 semaines.

Tadase n'avait plus aucune nouvelles d'Ikuto, il avait beau suivre Kukai dans toutes ses fêtes pas d'Ikuto, pas de papillons dans le ventre. Rien. Cet homme avait réveillé son désir, il avait réveillé ses hormones et il était parti comme un voleur ! Tadase rêvait de lui la nuit, de sa voix, de son touché, s'était plusieurs fois réveillé avec une érection pas possible Oh ! Et il était devenu plus irritable, ne supportant plus toutes courtes nuits.

-Bienvenu à « Je-sors-avec-homme-plus-vieux-land ! »

Amu était revenue comme elle avait disparue, personne ne savait où elle était et pourquoi. Et depuis son retour, elle prend un malin plaisir à se moquer du malheur de son meilleur ami, pour se venger des réflexions qu'il avait fait par rapport à sa relation avec Yû.

-Je ne sors pas avec lui.

-Oh c'est vrai tu l'a pas revu depuis qu'il à fait de toi un homme doté d'hormones totalement fonctionnelles !

-Trop fonctionnelles si tu veux mon avis.

Grogna Tadase en s'affalant sur la table du café.

-Ça fait quoi d'avoir un pénis ?

Continua Rima en sirotant son Milkshake à la vanille.

Tadase enfonça sa tête dans ses bras et couina un « S'il vous plaît » presque pitoyable.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelle pas ?

Demanda Nagihiko son th entre les mains.

-Parce que...

-Parce qu'il a peur de se faire briser le cœur.

Le coupa Amu.

-Tu saura pas si tu l'appelle pas.

Tadase grogna.

Naghiko leva les mains devant lui.

-Ok Ok !

-N'empêche on t'a jamais vu aussi …. Commença Amu.

-Comme nous.

Fini Rima.

Tadase grogna.

Il soupira.

-Campe devant son immeuble !

Proposa Rima.

-Hein ?

Grogna Tadase la tête toujours dans ses bras.

-Reste devant son immeuble, et quand il sors tu fais genre « Oh ! Quelle coïncidence ! »

-C'est ridicule Rima !

Tadase leva la tête.

-OUI !

Amu tourna vivement la tête vers Tadase.

-Hein ?

-Bonne idée Rima !

-Jouer les groupies Psychopathes c'est pas une bonne idée Tadase !

S'énerva Amu.

-Je suis pas d'accord, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

Amu se retourna vers Nagihiko.

-Vous êtes sérieux ?! Tadase ! Depuis quand c'est moi la plus censée du groupe !

-Ne lui demande plus d'être censé il à un sexe.

Fit Rima.

-Salut ! Désolé du retard j'ai raté quelque chose ?

Kukai fit sont entrée.

-Tadase va camper devant chez l'enfoiré du bus.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais surveiller l'immeuble d'Ikuto, et dès que je le vois je fais « Oh tiens quelle coïncidence ! »

-Qui à eu cette idée ?

Rima leva la main.

-Ça m'étonne pas.

-Pitié Kukai ! Ne me dit pas que tu est d'accord avec elle !

-C'est une bonne idée je trouve !

-Quoi ?!

Fit Amu désemparée.

-Ok …

Tadase se leva et sorti du café en courant.

-Tadase ! Où tu vas ?!

Elle se tourna vers Kukai et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Quoi ? On aurais pas pu le faire changer d'avis

Amu grogna avant de courir après rejoindre le blond.

-TADASE HOTORI ARRÊTEZ-VOUS TOUT DE SUITE !

Le blond obéit et se retourna vers son amie.

-Amu tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Yû à toujours été pendu a ton cou !

-Mais- tu n'a pas besoin de cet enfoiré! tu étais sûrement son coup d'un soir !

-Je veux en avoir le cœur net !

-Tadase ! Tu est désespéré !

-J'ai, ressenti des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenti ! Pas seulement l'excitation ! D'autres choses...

-Mais lui à sûrement déjà ressenti tout ça ! C'est … un adulte, je veux dire tu as 17 ans ! Et lui...

Tadase la regarda avec un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose.

-C'est jamais la même chose Amu.

-J'ai compris, mais laisse-moi t'accompagner.

-Si tu veux !

Amu suivit Tadase.

-Tu as vu là où il habite ! C'est un riche ! Les riches c'est les pires !

-Amu.

-Ok ! Je me tais !

Ils se postèrent derrière un mur et attendirent.

**1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1*1**

-Ça fait deux heures qu'on attends ! Une vielle m'a même donnée deux euros ! Ça se trouve il est en vacances ! Ou dans un autre pays !

-Chut !

-En plus j'ai faim.

-Tu as deux euros tu peux t'acheter à manger, y'a une boulangerie tout près.

Répondit Tadase concentré.

-Tss Je préférais le Tadase sans hormones.

Amu partit.

-Ah enfin j'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais !

Cette voix.

Tadase chercha de tout les côtés

-Là-haut Blondie.

Assis sur une branche d'arbre Ikuto le regardait en souriant.

-Tu … est là depuis quand

-Le début.

Son sourire s'agrandit puis il descendit de l'arbre

-Oh ! Blondie ! Ça faisait longtemps !

Trop près, il était trop près beaucoup trop près Tadase commençait à perdre ses moyens, son cœur s'emballait, et son estomac subit une explosion de papillions.

-Oui...

Fut la seule réponse qu'il put donner.

-2 semaines, c'est long... Après ce qui était arrivé.

« Si c'était si long que ça pourquoi tu n'a pas appelé ? »

-Oui..

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant ce temps-là ?

« J'ai suivis Kukai à toutes ses putains de fêtes ! »

-Pas grand chose.

-Rien du tout ?

-...

-Je t'invite chez moi.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

-Pourquoi ?

Enfin, ses paroles suivaient le cours de ses pensées.

-Parce que j'en aie envie. J'avoue que tes yeux marrons m'ont manqués.

« Si mes yeux te manquaient tant que ça pourquoi tu n'a pas appelé pour demander à le voir ? »

-D'accord je te suis.

Tadase suivit le brun à l'intérieur de l'immeuble oubliant son amie. Puis ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

-Alors, cette fille...

-Ma meilleure amie.

-C'est celle qui dansait avec toi à la fête ?

-Oui...

L'atmosphère devin lourde, aucun ne savais quoi dire, et Tadase osait à peine respirer.

L'ascenseur arriva à destination, ils sortirent et Ikuto ouvrit la porte.

-Après toi Blondie !

Tadase entra, suivit de près par Ikuto, qui ferma la porte à clé.

-Fais comme chez toi !

Tadase s'assit sur le fauteuil noir, au même emplacement que la première fois.

-Je te sers de la bière ou tu est en train d'arrêter ?

-Je, c'était exceptionnel d'habitude, je ne bois jamais.

-Un coca pour Blondie !

Ikuto lui servit un verre puis le rejoignit sur le fauteuil, Tadase pris le verre tendu puis but une gorgée avant de le poser sur la table basse.

-Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles pendant deux semaines.

Fit Ikuto en se rapprochant un peu plus du blond.

-Moi aussi...

-Pourquoi tu n'a pas appelé ?

-J'attendais ton appel.

-Moi aussi.

Tadase releva les yeux vers Ikuto.

-Tu ne fume pas j'imagine...

-Non.

-Mignon, tu est si innocent.

Si seulement Ikuto savais ce qui occupé ses nuits pendant ses deux semaines.

-Non.

Ikuto regarda Tadase dans les yeux.

-J'ai, fait des choses, malsaines pendant ces deux semaines, en pensant à toi...

Un sourire pervers se dessina sur le visage du brun.

-Ah bon ? Voyez-vous ça !

Tadase baissa la tête honteux.

-Oui … désolé.

-Et qu'est-ce que je faisais ?

Le blond s'affaissa sur le fauteuil.

-Des choses... Des choses comme après la fête...

Le sourire du brun s'élargit.

-Deux semaines, c'est long...

Répéta-il

-Oui...

Ce ton, cette voix, c'est fini il se laissa envoûter.

-Toutes mes jolies marques ont disparues.

Ikuto s'était penché sur le cou de Tadase, le blond sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Le blond se mit à trembler Ikuto était tout près de lui et pourtant pas assez près. C'était trop il ne tînt plus.

-Ikuto, vas-y... S'il t plaît.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Tadase na trouva pas les mots il n'arrivait pas a réfléchir et il n'en avait pas envie. Comme réponse il tendit un peu plus son cou.

Ikuto poussa un petit rire, tu veux que je fasse... ça ?

Il mordilla la chair tendue devant lui.

-Oui !

-Tu veux que je te dévore ?

-Tout entier.

Ikuto plongea sur le cou du blond, le mordillant le léchant l'embrassant, il descendit vers sa clavicule, ses mains passèrent en dessous du haut de Tadase, il pinça un de ses tétons, faisant le petit blond gémir. Il s'attaqua à sa clavicule qu'il parsemait de baisers tout en torturant le bout de chair à ses doigts, il retira le t-shirt du blond, qui recouvrit aussitôt son corps de ses bras.

-Alors Blondie, tu est pudique ?

-Je suis, trop ...maigre.

-Non, laisse-moi te voir.

Tadase écarta lentement ses bras, et aussitôt son torse découvert Ikuto se précipita dessus, parsemant son corps pâle de baisers chauds en laissant une traînée de salive.

-Tu n'est pas maigre, tu est parfait.

Il suçota un des tétons durcit par le plaisir, le blond se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, pour éviter e gémir.

-Et tu est délicieux. Et encore meilleur ici

Il aspira un téton.

Tadase tentait de contenir ses gémissements.

-Ne te retiens pas de crier, laisse-moi entendre ta voix.

Ikuto fit descendre sa main vers l'érection de Tadase qu'il commença à caresser à travers le tissus de son jean. Tadase gémit, c'était meilleur que toutes les séances de masturbation qu'il avait eu avant. Ses hanches bougeaient d'elles-même cherchant plus de contact.

-Ikuto... Plus !

-Plus ?

Ikuto descendit le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Tadase. Il embrassa son bas-ventre en prenant bien soin d'éviter le sexe tendu du petit blond en dessous de lui, il descendit vers ses cuisses qu'il embrassa et mordilla, Tadase poussant des petits gémissements. Ikuto leva les yeux le petit blond était à présent nu sous ses yeux il embrassa ses genoux, il embrassa ses cuisses il laissa une marque rouge sur son passage. Tadase se mit à gémir son prénom.

Ikuto leva les yeux vers Tadase, leurs regards se rencontrèrent Ikuto sourit en coin puis toujours les yeux dans les yeux du blond il lécha son membre de tout son long.

-NAN ne fais pas ça sinon-

Ikuto pinça la base du membre puis le prit entièrement en bouche. Tadase ouvrit grand les yeux sa respiration s'était coupé.

-Non ! C'est je vais venir ! Arrête !

Ikuto commença à pomper, Tadase voyait des étoiles, son bassin bougeait de lui-même, il perdait le contrôle de son corps.

La jouissance arrivait il le sentait.

Ikuto lacha la prise que ses deux doigts avaient sur la base du sexe du blondinet qui vint aussitôt dans sa bouche, Ikuto avala le tout.

Tadase entrouvrit les yeux et vit le brun défaire sa ceinture. Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : Gros. Ikuto était imposant.

Le brun leva les yeux sur cet appel à la luxure qu'était l'innocent blondinet, il grogna, il se voyait déjà l'intérieur de celui-ci.

-Tadase, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse.

-Ce-ce que tu veux …

-Je vais te prendre, alors, Tu est sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Vas-

Une sonnerie de téléphone retenti.

-C'est le tiens.

-Éteins-le... Je ne veux pas arrêter là...

Ikuto sourit il prit le pantalon du blond, lu le nom affiché, et l'éteignit. Il présenta son index devant la bouche de Tadase qui le prit en bouche et le suçota, Ikuto retira son doigt de la bouche du bond, et l'introduisit dans l'intimité du blond. Il le fit rentrer et sortir, toujours plus profondément, plus vite, puis il rajouta un deuxième doigt, La douleur se fit sentir mais Tadase ne dit rien et serra la machoire, Iluto fit des mouvements de ciseaux, puis quand il senti le blond assez détendu retira ses doigts et pénétra doucement le blond. Une fois qu'il sent le blond habitué à lui il commença à bouger.

« J'ai gagné, Tu as perdue, petite ».

Tadase, gémissait, c'était étrange et en même temps si plaisant.

Le petit blond était si serré, il pourrait jouir dans l'instant, il se contrôlait pour ne pas faire de mal au blond, il cherchait ce point si sensible, ce point qui ferais le blond hurler encore plus fort, il le savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle devait entendre, le son de sa défaite. Il la trouva, le blond, poussa un hurlement de plaisir, sa honte de risquer de se faire entendre disparut sa conscience également, il ne pouvait que gémir, il en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement c'était bon.

-Tu aime ?

Tenta d'articuler le brun, qui n'était pas non plus loin de sa fin.

-Oui !

Hurla le blond.

-Dis mon nom.

-Ikuto !

Le brun s'autorisa à accélérer le mouvement. Puis le blond vint, tout son corps se contracta, il plantait ses ongles là ou il pouvait, il voyait blanc, puis noir puis une sorte de gris, il n'était plus dans cet univers.

Le blond n'étaient plus que gémissements, il était une poupée qui ne bougeait que grâce aux coups de reins puissants d'Ikuto.

Cette vision ajoutée aux parois du blond s'enserrant autour de lui eurent raison du brun qui vint dans un grognement de plaisir.

Derrière la porte d'entrée, une jeune fille s'apprêtait à toquer à la porte.

« Et après qu'est-ce que tu ferra ? » Lui répondit une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne voulait juste pas le perdre, il est tellement important pour elle. Elle ne put que repartir des larmes perlant sur le coin de ses yeux.

* * *

C'était le chapitre 9 d'Addiction ! enfin le lemon que j'avais commencée il y a plusieurs mois du coup je n'ai plus de chapitres en avance ! (ça m'apprendra à tout poster en même temps u_u) Si ça vous a plu ! n'oubliez pas de laisser une Review !


	10. Chapter 10: Trahison ?

Nyu ! Voici le chapitre 10 d'Addiction ! Dix chapitres c'est un cap ! je suis si heureuse ! 'fin bref. Je vais faire une pause pendant un mois, fin février je serais de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (cette blague a été faites des milliards de fois...) encore des problèmes personnels, mais qui s'arrangent ! (youpi !) enfin voilà ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ikuto se retira de Tadase puis avec un mouchoir il nettoya son ventre ainsi que celui du blondinet.

« Oh mon dieu... » Pensa Tadase en sentant le brun nettoyer sa semence.

-Je-

-Tu est désolé de quoi ?

-Je...

Tadase baissa la tête il se sentait mal de ce qu'il venait de faire. Qu'est-ce qu'auraient dit ses parents ? Et si Lulu l'apprenait et qu'elle en parlait à sa grand-mère elle recommencerait à le traiter comme avant...

-C'est dur l'après on dirais.

Fit Ikuto moqueur.

Tadase releva la tête, il avait honte. Et il était nu devant les yeux d'Ikuto, se rendant compte de sa tenue il tenta de recouvrir son corps de ses bras comme il le pouvait. Ikuto se mit à rire.

-J'ai déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir ton joli corps n'a plus aucun secret pour moi Blondie.

« Je suis moche » « Je suis trop maigre » « Je suis trop faible » « Je suis horrible »

-Mon corps n'a rien de « joli »

Souffla Tadase plus pour lui-même.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu est magnifique.

Ikuto lui tendit ses vêtements.

-Tu pourrais attraper froid, sauf si tu tiens à recommencer ?

Tadase rougit et attrapa ses vêtements, le brun avait remit son caleçon et son pantalon.

-La salle de bain c'est la deuxième porte à gauche.

Tadase se leva rapidement du fauteuil puis senti une douleur au bas de son dos. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en poussant un petit cri de douleur.

-ça arrive souvent. Va prendre une douche.

-D'accord.

Tadase se releva plus doucement puis se dirigea vers la deuxième porte à gauche, autrement dit la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte. Les murs étaient en carrelage noir étincelant tandis que le sol était en carrelage blanc mais brillait tout autant. Il y avait une tablette près du lavabo il posa ses vêtements dessus.

-Le placard du bas tu trouvera une serviette et un gant.

-Merci !

Tadase, se baissa et ouvrit le placard qui était sous le lavabo il prit une serviette et un gant. Il posa la serviette sur le porte serviette il monta dans la cabine de douche puis alluma l'eau chaude, pour détendre son corps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a quelques moments, Les mains d'Ikuto, ses lèvres, tout ceci était trop étrange, trop... Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de si il devait être heureux ou gêné, ou si il devait se sentir honteux. Personne ne devrais l'apprendre...

Il sorti de la douche, et s'habilla, Ikuto avait raison la douleur est un peu passée. Il quitta la salle de bain.

Que faire, comment agir ?

-Je-J'ai fini, dans la salle de bain...

Ikuto se retourna vers lui souriant.

-Ton amie, t'attends en bas. Elle a pas arrêté de crier en bas.

-D'accord...

Tadase se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il tourna la poignée, une main posée sur la sienne le fit lever la tête. Ikuto le regardait, avec son éternel sourire.

-Reviens, à l'occasion. Tadase.

Cette demande, fit s'envoler des papillons dans l'estomac du blond, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-D'accord !

Puis il sorti en courant un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Il arriva devant son amie, et la panique le gagna, comment devrait-il agir,face à elle ?

-Tu est entré sans moi.

Fit Amu d'un ton froid.

-Euh, Oui mais on a parlé.

Amu leva un sourcil, peu convaincue.

-Parlés ? Avec cet enfoiré ?

-O-Oui.

Amu fronça les sourcils, Tadase mentait et ça se voyait de loin. Même un étranger aurait pu le voir.

-Eh bien, au moins tu va arrêter de déprimer, et redevenir a peu près normal !

Tadase soupira de soulagement, son amie n'avait pas cherchée à savoir plus.

Ils retournèrent au café, ils avaient faim, et puis ils y retrouverons sûrement au moins un de leur amis.

-Écoute, tu aurais pu me laisser un SMS j'ai eu peur qu'il te... Et puis pour tu n'a pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé !

« Oh non ! Vite un mensonge »

-Mon téléphone était sur silencieux je n'ai pas entendu ton appel !

« ça feras sûrement l'affaire »

-Qui à raccroché ?

« OH NON ! »

-Je ne sais pas.

Il était fichu il le savait, ces questions avaient déjà leurs réponses et Tadase l'avait compris.

-Tu me cache quelque chose. C'est douloureux.

-OK je vais te le dire mais ne le répète à personne !

Amu se retourna vers lui le regard sérieux, Tadase pouvait avoir confiance quand elle avait ce regard là.

-On l'a fait.

Ses joues était rouges, sont estomac était retourné, son cœur battait vite, il avait même quelques difficultés à respirer.

-C'est- TU était complètement d'accord ?

Tadase ne comprit pas l'allusion. Comment ça ?

-Bien sûr ! Comment on aurais...

L'information arriva complètement à son cerveau.

-Ikuto n'aurais-

-On ne sais jamais. Tu ne le connais pas. Avant tu te méfiais de tout le monde.

-Et toi tu ne te méfiais pas autant des gens.. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Amu ?

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu m'a dit qu'il y avait de la drogue dans son porte feuille !

-Il ne m'a jamais rien proposer.

Le ton accusateur qu'avait employé Tadase, la blessa, elle l'avait forcé à prendre, il avait toujours refusé même si elle avait toujours insisté.

-En même temps ce tout ce que vous avez fais les seules fois ou vous vous êtes vraiment parlé, il doit pas en avoir eu le temps.

Et toc !

C'est dans cette atmosphère froide qu'ils entrèrent dans le restaurent.

Leurs amis étaient encore là, à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas de maison.

-IL A COUCHÉ AVEC CET ENFOIRÉ !

Hurla Amu en s'assaillant près de Kukai sous le regard outré et noir de Tadase. Il s'assit loin d'Amu à côté de Rima.

-Tu n'a apparemment pas comprise ce que voulait dire « ne le répète à personne » !

-Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de monsieur-je-couche-avec-le-premier-venu.

-C'est moi qui couche avec le premier venu ? Ils faut combien de personnes pour compter le nombre de « premier venu » avec qui tu as couché !

Répondit Tadase que la colère rendait plus méchant, moins gentil et poli.

-Espèce de fausse vierge effarouchée !

Contra Amu.

Le regard de Tadase se glaça, il était là, Dark Tadase. Dark Tadase était une sorte de seconde personnalité, il était plus vulgaire, plus violent, méchant et prétentieux.

-Allumeuse.

Répliqua Dark Tadase avec un sourire, en coin.

Amu recula un peu, si c'était Dark Tadase qui s'occupait de la dispute ça allait mal finir. Mais hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire.

-Branleur !

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Amu tu sais très bien que je sais plus de choses embarrassantes sur toi que personne dans cet univers n'en saura jamais sur moi.

La provoqua Tadase

-Essaie toujours !

-Et pas que d'un point de vu sexuel.

Amu s'énerva, il n'oserait jamais devant tout leurs amis ?

-Prostituée, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour-

-La ferme !

Fit Amu la voix brisée. Par les larmes qu'elle retenait.

-BON les gars ça pars en cou- steak

Fit Kukai, voyant que Tadase allait trop loin et que le mot « couilles » n'était apparemment pas le bienvenu sur la table en cet instant.

Amu voulu s'enfuir, loin de ce monstre. Mais ses jambes étaient bloquées par Kukai, qui voulait apparemment régler le problème jusqu'au bout.

-Tu y a pris du plaisir ?

Demanda Rima comme si la dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu.

-Bien sûr !

Il regarda Amu dans les yeux.

-C'était génial, la meilleure expérience de toute ma vie, mieux que tout ce que ma main droite aurait pu m'apporter.

-Qui était au dessus ?

Continua Rima.

-Lui.

Amu craqua. Et fondit en larmes.

-Tadase !

Tadase se retourna vers Nagihiko.

-Oh mon dieu … Je suis désolé ! Amu.. Je- j'ai pas réussi à me contrôler, je- j'ai pas compris... Euh, promis je ne re.. referais plus ça avec Ikuto.

-Ne prononce pas son nom !

S'énerva Amu.

-Par contre Amu, je ne comprend pas ce que tu as contre Ikuto.

-Je...

Tadase ouvrit grand les yeux, la panique le gagna c'est pas possible..

-Tu as … Ouvert tes jambes à Ikuto.

* * *

VOILA La fin du chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! n'oubliez pas de laisser une Review c'est plaisant ! (Merci à gaellecharlene de toujours poster une review c'est sympa à toi keupine !)

Je vous à dans trois semaines pour le prochain chapitre !


	11. Chapter 11: Toi ? ici ?

Nyahoo ! me revoilà (enfin) pour le chapitre 11 de Addiction, j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de poster parce que comme je me doutais, eh bien elle est très peu lue qui lirais une version skins d'un anime tout choupinou mignon comme Shugo chara ! n'est-ce pas ?

Mais je me suis dit OSEF, parce que je l'aime cette fiction, et que j'en suis fière. Voilà. J'espère que les personne qui lirons ce chapitre aimerons oh et merci à gaellecharlene de venir faire un petit coucou quelques fois ;) !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Tu … Tu as ouvert tes jambes à Ikuto ?

Le visage d'Amu se décomposa, face à la mine profondément brisée de son meilleur ami.

-Je- Non. Je te le promet, j'ai rien fais ! Je peux tout t'expliquer !

Tadase ne bougeait plus, Rima et Nagihiko se demandaient si il respirait encore. Si Dark Tadase arrivait maintenant Amu aurait je graves ennuis.

-Je, vais rentrer chez moi.

Dit Tadase les lèvres un peu tremblotantes.

-Tadase ! Reste !

Rima, le laissa partir, sous le regard outré d'Amu.

-Tu le laisse partir !

-Il en a envie, puis il est pas en état d'écouter tes excuses.

-Mes ex- Attends quoi ?! Je n'ai pas coucher avec Ikuto !

Tadase marchait seul dans la rue, un étrange sentiment de trahison le tenaillait. Amu, sa meilleure amie. Ils venaient à peine de se réconcilier.

La pluie se mit à tomber, il était trempé, trahi seul. Il s'abrita à un arrêt de bus.

-Tadase !

Il tourna la tête, et vit Lulu avec un parapluie, courir vers lui, elle arriva à sa hauteur, complètement essoufflée.

-Tadase, tout va bien ? J'ai essayée de t'appeler mais tu avais oublié ton téléphone à la maison !

-M'appeler

Répéta Tadase, toujours ailleurs.

-Tadase, il y a un problème.

-Un problème.

-C'est que ta grand-mère-

Tadase leva les yeux vers Lulu l'air paniqué

-Elle à fait une crise de colère, je j'ai pas compris comment ou pourquoi mais.

-Elle est toute seule ?

-Non, je lui donnée un calment et j'ai appelée un collègue, il est déjà à la maison.

« A la maison »

-Viens !

Tadase suivi Lulu jusque dans sa voiture, le voyage se passa dans le silence.

Lulu se gara, et ils sortirent tout les deux de l'habitacle. Une voiture était déjà garée devant la maison. Tadase regarda la voiture noire, elle lui disait quelque chose.

-On est arrivés !

Tadase suivi Lulu dans les escaliers, la peur au ventre, comment allait-il retrouver sa grand-mère.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Tadase s'arrêta a l'embrasure de la porte, ces cheveux, se dos... Non impossible.

-Ah Lulu ! Ta patiente s'est endormie.

Tadase trembla, cette voix. Il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille.

Puis l'homme se retourna, et Tadase manqua de s'évanouir, c'était tellement impossible qu'il se retrouve-là mais la réalité le frappait. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'homme sourit.

-Tu est son petit fils.

Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche, il ne voulait pas le voir maintenant il ne pouvait pas son cœur ne le supportait pas partagé entre la haine et un autre sentiment.

-Tadase ? Tout va bien ?

-Non.

C'était sorti tout seul.

Ikuto, qu'est-ce qu'Ikuto faisait ici ? Au chevet de sa grand-mère ? Pourquoi ? C'était irréel ! Impossible ! Et pourquoi maintenant ! Juste après avoir appris qu'il avait... Couché avec sa meilleure amie ! Mais il ne pouvait pas faire de crise ou en parler sinon Lulu saurait tout et ça hors de question.

-Tu dois être inquiet pour ta grand-mère, c'est normal, Lulu a tendance à manquer de tact.

-Oh ! Non ne dis pas ça !

Ria Lulu, niaisement.

« Arrêtez »

-C'est la vérité pourtant.

-Comment vas ma grand-mère.

Dit Tadase un peu agressivement.

-Oh, elle dors, elle à du faire une crise d'hystérie.

Répondit Ikuto.

-Pourquoi ?

Rétorqua Tadase toujours agressif.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est Lulu qui était là pendant que ça arrivait.

Tadase tourna son regard vers Lulu, elle sursauta, depuis quand Tadase était si … Effrayant ?

-Elle semblait parler, de toi.

Ikuto tourna son regard vers le blond il guettait sa réaction, il vit une étincelle de tristesse, puis les yeux du blond commencèrent a briller, il allait pleurer.

-Lulu, surveilles-là.

-Hein ok je-

Ikuto se dirigea vers la sortie, il tira l'épaule de Tadase en signe de le suivre. Tadase le suivi.

-Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ta grand-mère n'est pas une personne sympa avec toi n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi il lui parlait avec ce ton, comme les médecins.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Ikuto retira sa blouse blanche.

-C'est quoi cette colère blondie ?

Le vrai Ikuto.

-Tu... Tu as couché avec A-

-Ikuto, tu veux prendre du thé ? Tadase, tu est trempé, il faudrait te changer.

Les deux hommes lui jetait un regarde noir.

-Toujours au bon moment celle-là...

Ikuto se leva et remit sa blouse.

-Elle a raison, tu va attraper froid petit.

Petit ? PETIT ?!

Tadase se leva et parti d'un pas enragé se changer.

Il descendit dans le salon, Lulu et Ikuto discutaient devant une tasse de thé.

-Viens t'asseoir Tadase, je vais te chercher du thé !

Ikuto tira Tadase à lui, le forçant à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu disais tout à l'heure ?

-Lulu...

-On s'en fiche.

-Je peux pas en pa-

Il senti le souffle du brun dans son cou.

-Blondie.

Soudain, le souffle chaud disparu, et Lulu sortie de la cuisine.

-Tiens, voilà ta tasse.

Toute souriante elle posa la tasse devant Tadase.

-Ikuto est un collègue et ami à moi on s'est rencontrés à l'université ! Il est digne de confiance ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un très bon médecin !

-Trop de compliments.

Tadase grogna. Attirant le regard d'Ikuto sur lui.

-Ça doit être difficile de s'occuper comme ça seul d'une personne âgée malade et instable.

-Elle n'est pas instable habituellement.

Répondit Lulu.

-Il y a dû avoir un élément déclencheur quelconque.

Ikuto tourna la tête vers Tadase. Le blond évitait son regard.

-Ouais.

-Encore désolée, de t'avoir appelé aujourd'hui. Fit Lulu poliement en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, Tadase soupira.

-Je monte au chevet de grand-mère.

« Ikuto est un ami on s'est rencontrés à l'université, il est digne de confiance ! C'est un très bon médecin encore désolée de t'avoir appelé aujourd'hui ! » Pensa rageusement Tadase en montant les escaliers, il se laissa tomber sur le sol de la chambre de sa grand-mère, en soupirant. C'était quoi tout ces compliments ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient sortis ensembles ? D'abord Amu et ensuite Lulu ? Bientôt il allait découvrir que Ikuto avait couché avec toutes les personnes de son entourage. Il en avait marre, sa vie était beaucoup plus facile il y avait trois semaines. Quelques minutes après Lulu entra dans la chambre.

-Ikuto voudrait te parler de quelque chose, je pense que tu peux lui dire ce que tu cache et que tu ne veux pas me dire. Sourit tristement Lulu.

Tadase sorti de la chambre de sa grand-mère et descendit les escaliers.

-Tu... Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

Tadase ne savait pas si il devait utiliser le tutoiement ou le vouvoiement et la manière dont Ikuto agissait avec lui ne l'aidait pas.

Ikuto sembla hésiter puis retira sa blouse blanche.

-Appelle-moi, dans 15 minutes, si tu ne le fais pas je le ferais, blondie.

C'est quoi ces changements de comportements ?! Un coup il agissait, comme au début, et un autre coup, il agissait comme si c'était un homme normal ! Tadase ne comprit pas, et le temps qu'il sorte des ses pensés, le brun avait déjà remit sa blouse et lui offrit un de ces sourires, que les médecins faisaient quand on quittais leurs cabinets puis il sorti de la maison. Puis il ouvrit les yeux en grands, il en voulait à cet homme ! Il monta les escaliers puis vit Lulu assise, à côté du lit de sa grand-mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Rien d'important.

Bégaya Tadase.

-Tu lui a dit ?

-Non...

-Pourquoi ?

C'est ça pourquoi il voulait le dire à personne ? La honte ? Ou autre chose, mais quoi ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas … grave !

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant s'approcha du lit, sous le regard de Lulu.

-Je dois aider ma grand-mère.

Il sorti de la chambre de sa grand-mère et chercha son téléphone dans sa chambre, mais il ne le trouvait pas. Il sorti de sa chambre.

-Lulu... Tu m'a dit que j'avais oublié mon téléphone ici.

-Oui sur la table de la cuisine, c'est Ikuto qui l'a trouvé.

-Merci.

Tadase descendit à la cuisine, prit son téléphone. Et alors qu'il allait dans ses contacts trouver le numéro du brun, il se souvint qu'il avait son téléphone ce matin, il a dût l'oublier chez Ikuto quand... Il se mit à rougir. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir face a cette situation. Il se remit les idées en place

son téléphone sonna, il monta en vitesse dans sa chambre en répondit.

-Blondie.

« Tiens, il ne m'appelle plus gamin » pensa t-il même si il se sentait étrangement heureux de l'entendre prononcer ce « surnom ».

-O-oui. Pourquoi, m'appeler.

-Parce que j'en avais envie.

« envie »

-Vous.

-Tu.

-Hein ?

Répondit Tadase de la voix la plus intelligente qu'il put trouver.

-Tutoie-moi après ce qu'on à fait je ne suis pas un étranger.

-Mais.

-J'imagine que Lulu ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé non ?

Tadase pouvait deviner le sourire du brun à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oui...

-Demain, tu va en cours, tu commence à quelle heure ?

-Sept heures.

-Ok.

-Tu... as couché avec Amu.

-Ton amie aux cheveux roses ?

En plus il n'était même pas sûr de son identité ! La colère commença à monter Tadase serra le téléphone dans sa main.

-Oui, elle.

-Oh non, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je préfère les blonds.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Je suis médecin !

Tadase plissa les yeux en signe d'incompréhension.

-Je l'ai aidée à arrêter ses délires de drogues.

Les yeux de Tadase passèrent de plissés à grand ouverts, comment ça ?

-Pourquoi elle te déteste alors ?

-Une fois ma blouse enlevée, je ne suis plus le même homme blondie.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Tu est sûr de vouloir le savoir ?

-Oui...

-Tu est prêt à me côtoyer pour cela ?

Tadase réfléchit, il était prêt ? Il avait beau tourner la situation comme il le voulait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le brun dangereux.

-Oui.

-Bien Blondie ! Je te souhaite de bien dormir.

Puis le brun raccrocha. Tadase repensa à la discussion. En fait, il ne savait toujours pas ce qui liait le brun et son amie.

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! n'hésitez pas à laisser une Review ça fait plaisir vraiment ça donne du courage pour écrire de savoir que l'on est lues. Même si c'est un avis négatif.

XOXO

Gossi- Pardon Princesse Cookies.


	12. Chapter 12: Sur le chemin de l'école

Hey ! salut voici le chapitre 12 d'Addiction j'espère qu'il vous plaira vraiment. Et... voilà ! Merci à Ayumii-chii pour sa Review (vraiment sympa de ta part )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tadase passa une mauvaise nuit, il s'inquiétait pour sa grand-mère qui ne s'était pas réveillée, Lulu lui avait dit que c'était normal, qu'elle se réveillerait dans la journée.

Il n'avait pas attendu la sonnerie de son réveil pour se lever. Quand Lulu avait commencée à faire le petit déjeuné, il était déjà prêt.

-Ta grand-mère se réveilleras sûrement dans la matinée.

Sourit Lulu.

Tadase acquiesça puis se leva pour aller à l'arrêt de bus, en avance. Il y arriva, il était seul, c'est étrange il se sentait triste à l'idée de ne plus voir Ikuto à l'arrêt. Il mit ses écouteurs et attendit.

Cinq minutes plus tard une voiture se gara à la place réservée au bus, il protesta mentalement face à l'audace de cette personne, et si le bus arrivait en avance ? Qu'est-ce que cet idiot ferait ? Mais quand l'idiot l'attrapa par le poignet et le poussa à l'intérieur de la voiture, il arrêta de penser.

-Bonjour ?

Fit la voix grave du brun, un sourire aux lèvres. Le brun démarra, Tadase eu le réflexe d'attacher sa ceinture, sans quitter des yeux le brun.

Le brun compris l'incompréhension de Tadase, après avoir presque rit, il répondit :

-A ton avis, pourquoi je t'ai demandé à quelle heure tu commençais ?

-Mais.. il est encore tôt.

-Qui a dit que je t'emmènerais tout de suite en cours ?

-Où on va ?

Demanda Tadase.

-Loin.

Se contenta de répondre Ikuto, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

Il se gara dans une zone déserte près de son lycée.

Ce n'était pas si loin que ça. Ses pensée prirent fin quand il sentit un souffle chaud caresser sa nuque, il tendit instinctivement le cou vers les lèvres qui frôlaient sa peau, puis alors que les lèvres allaient enfin se poser sur son cou, Tadase reprit ses esprits.

-Qu'est-ce que-

Souffla t-il envoûté par le souffle chaud.

-Je profite simplement du temps qu'il te restes avant que tes cours commencent. Répondit sensuellement le brun, le nez toujours dans la nuque de Tadase.

-Mais

-Tu est contre ? Tu ne veux pas sentir à nouveau toutes ses sensations que tu a senti hier ? Ce n'était pas bon? Où c'est moi le problème ?

-Non... C'est pas ça.

Mais si ! Tout ça pose problème ! Hurlait une petite voix que Tadase chassa gentiment tout au fond de son esprit.

-Alors, pourquoi refuser ?

Tadase n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une main passa son t-shirt pour pincer un de ses tétons, il gémit et se fut la fin, la main continua son voyage et descendit, sur la ceinture du petit blond, qui trembla. Ikuto sourit et mordilla cette nuque si tentante.

-Nan ! Gémit Tadase.

-Tu ne veux pas que je continue ?

-Je.

Ikuto défit la ceinture du blond, il passa sa main sous son sous-vêtement et caressa son sexe, sous les gémissements timides de celui-ci. Tadase, prit d'un courage sûrement acquis grâce à l'excitation décida, de participer, et il ouvrit la ceinture du brun avec hésitation. Ikuto, surpris avait arrêté ses mouvements, Tadase, leva donc la tête et croisa le regard du brun.

-Je voulais juste...

Commença Tadase, un peu honteux. Ikuto embrassa sa pomme d'adam en riant un peu.

-Continue, fais comme tu le sens.

Tadase reprit un peu courage et reprit l'ouverture du pantalon du brun. Ikuto, lui continuait de masturber Tadase. Tadase eu la verge presque tendue du brun devant les yeux, il passa timidement ses doigts dessus, puis la pris en main, le brun grogna Tadase prit de courage commença des mouvements de pompes, tentant de caler le rythme de ses mouvements à ceux d'Ikuto, les mouvements du bruns se firent un peu plus brouillons, comme les siens, très vite Tadase jouit dans la main du brun. Ce cri, étranglé, cet expression libérée, Ikuto le trouva magnifique. Il jouit également, dans un râle rauque. Quelques minutes après Tadase se réveilla de sa torpeur.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?! » Il regarda sa main droite sur laquelle avait coulée la semence d'Ikuto, il n'en revenait pas, il avait... Fait ça à Ikuto... Un mouchoir apparu dans son champs de vision, le ramenant à la réalité.

-Tiens...

Souffla Ikuto épuisé.

Tadase prit le mouchoir, qui s'avérait être une lingette et essuya distraitement sa main. Puis chuchota un merci, du bout des lèvres.

-Blondie.

Tadase leva la tête vers le brun, Ikuto lui prit le menton et l'embrassa sur le nez. A peine fut-il remit du baiser éclair qu'il senti une chose fraîche et humide sur son sexe, Ikuto le lui essuyait.

-Personne ne pourra savoir ce que nous avons fais comme ça.

Ikuto sourit en coin, comme si il se moquait de Tadase, qui était complètement embarrassé par la situation, comment ça se fait qu'il était si sensible au touché du brun ? Comment ça se fait que dès que le brun le touchait il n'était plus lui-même ?

-Si tu fais une crise de panique a chaque fois.

-Non ! Je ne... Je.

-C'est l'heure...

Ikuto semblait déçu.

-D'accord...

Fut le seul mot que Tadase put prononcer. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire d'autre ? « Je ne veux pas y aller, je veux rester avec toi ? » Sécher les cours ? Lui ? Jamais.

Le voyage se passa en silence quelques fois Ikuto semblait confondre la boite de vitesse avec le genou du blond.

-Aller, princesse au cachot.

Tadase sourit poliment et sorti de la voiture, Kukai était déjà présent.

-C'était lui ?

Fit Kukai, d'un ton curieux, ou l'on pouvais sentir un peu de colère.

-Euh oui.

-Alors tu te fâche contre Amu mais lui tu te balade dans sa voiture le sourire aux lèvres ?

-Je..ne...

-TADASE !

Yaya sauta au cou de Tadase, qui manqua de tomber en arrière.

-Tu est encore fâché avec Amu !

-Non. Plus maintenant, enfin, j'étais surpris. Pas fâché.

-Et c'est quoi ce changement de situation ?

Questionna Kukai l'air sévère.

-Il m'a expliqué, un peu.

-Un peu ?

Ses deux assaillants avaient levés les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Qu'il l'a aidée. Mais... Il ne m'a pas dit la suite.

-Et tu traîne avec lui !

-Je le fais pour le découvrir... Arrêtez de me surprotéger.

-Bonjour.

Tadase sursauta, Nagihiko se trouvait derrière lui. Il espérait que Kairi ne l'accompagnait pas. Il se retourna et Kairi n'était pas là.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le nouveau venu en remarquant la tension qui régnait.

-Tadase continu de traîner avec le mec qui l'a dépucelé et Kukai n'est pas content. Répondit Yaya.

-Ah...

-Et Tadase disait qu'on le surprotégeai.

-C'est parce que tu est le seul à ne pas être tomber dans les mêmes délires que nous, tu est notre innocente petite fleur et on ne veut pas que la première brise ne lui fasse perdre ses pétales.

-Ouais, voilà.

Continua Kukai peu sur de lui. La poésie de Nagihiko était toujours la bienvenue, mais ce n'était pas tout le monde qui comprenait.

-Salut tout-

Amu se tu en voyant Kukai, Yaya et Nagihiko encercler Tadase, qui lui avait la tête basse.

-Il y a un problème ?

Demanda Amu.

-AMU !

Yaya sauta sur Amu pour l'enlacer, Amu referma ses bras autour de son amie toujours les yeux sur l'étrange scène qui se passait devant ses yeux.

-Non il y a aucun problème, juste Tadase, qui est arrivé à bord de la voiture de ce mec.

Amu tourna son regard vers Tadase.

-C'est que comme tu ne voulais pas me dire, ce qu'il y avait eu avec Ikuto je lui ai demandé, désolé...

-Oh ! D'accord ! On entre ? Je suis impatiente de dire bonjour à la clim !

Tout le monde regardait Amu étonné, sa réaction était étonnante, comparé à la réaction qu'elle avait eu la veille.

-Rima ne viens pas ?

Demanda Tadase remarquant l'absence de la petite blonde. Yaya baissa la tête, son regard s'était assombrit, elle releva rapidement la tête en criant un « elle était fatiguée ce matin ! »

Puis ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur du lycée.

* * *

Voilà c'était le chapitre 12 d'Addiction ! j'espère qu'il vous à plu n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis en laissant un petit mot ! Oh et je tiens tout même à préciser que j'ai fait vieillir les personnages de quelques années, pour ne pas faire... trop choquant. Nyala ;)


	13. Chapter 13: Yaya

Salut ! vous allez bien ? oui j'ai une semaine de retard mais j'étais malade, et en plus j'avais pas d'inspiration...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yaya n'était pas concentrée sur le cours d'histoire, elle s'inquiétait pour Rima. Aujourd'hui encore elle n'était pas en cours, depuis quelques temps elle agissait étrangement, elles ne couchaient plus ensembles, et évitait les contacts trop physiques même dans leur intimité alors que normalement elle était plus câline, depuis cette semaine ou elle avait fait silence radio, elle était plus distante avec elle, ça ne se voyait pas dans leur bande, du moins ils ne le remarquaient pas, mais elle, elle le voyait. Elle avait son coude sur sa table, et sa tête reposait dans la paume de sa main, elle regardait le ciel gris. Deux semaines que le ciel était gris, et la pluie tombait à peine. Comme quoi la pluie attendait son jour...

Elle poussa un énième soupir. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait a Rima, pourquoi elle ne la touchait plus ?

-Mademoiselle Yuiki je vois que mon cours ne vous intéresse pas.

-Non ! Pas du tout monsieur ! 'fin ce n'est pas ça ! Je suis désolée !

Les autres de la classe rirent, elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête en riant d'un air gêné.

Le cours continua sans autres problèmes, et c'est avec joie qu'elle sortie de la salle de classe à la fin de celui-ci. Elle marcha jusqu'à la salle de classe suivante, elle regarda à sa montre l'heure qu'il était, en espérant pouvoir faire le temps passer plus vite. Une main se posa sur son épaule elle sursauta, puis se retourna.

-Kairi ! Tu m'a fait peur !

-Ne fais pas semblant avec moi, tu c'est très bien que ton masque de bonheur est transparent pour moi.

Yaya soupira, cette pseudo relation qu'elle avait eue avec ce mec était définitivement l'une des plus grandes erreurs de sa vie.

-Juste un problème à la maison.

Kairi souleva un sourcil, l'air peu convaincu de la réponse de son « amie ».

-C'est juste que je suis inquiète pour Rima, elle n'a pas répondue à mes appels de ce matin, et elle n'est pas en cours aujourd'hui, même malade ses parents l'emmène en cours, sauf si c'est très grave, je me demande bien ce qu'elle a depuis qu'elle à été absente pendant un mois, elle n'est plus la même. Elle ne veut rien me dire.

« Pourquoi je lui raconte tout ça ? »

-Tu lui à posée des questions ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr !

-Pour de vrai ? Je veux dire sans ce sourire enfantin et cet air blagueur et toujours heureux.

Yaya baissa a tête, bien sûr que non, elle se sentait trop vulnérable sans ça.

-J'en déduis que non. Essaie.

-Pourquoi t'a l'air de vraiment te préoccuper de moi ?

-Parce que c'est le cas, aller je dois empêcher Nagihiko de tomber amoureux de Tadase.

Yaya le salua, Kairi était un tantinet parano, et il pensait que chaque homme qui s'approchait trop de son petit ami était susceptible de le lui voler.

Parler sérieusement ? Sans sa carapace ? Même si Rima était sa petite amie, il lui semblait impossible de le faire, et si jamais, elle ne le retrouvait plus jamais ?

Le professeur permit aux élèves d'entrer, elle s'assit à sa place, Kairi n'était toujours pas présent. Le cours commença, puis Kairi arriva quelques minutes après avec une très bonne excuse de délégué. Il avait peut-être une liste cachée quelque part dans une de ses poches. Il lui lançait des regards insistant comme si il surveillait chacun de ses gestes, comme si il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées.

A la sortie du cours Kairi l'interpella de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai parlé avec Nagihiko de Rima, après tout je ne la connaît pas vraiment, elle a été absente il y a un mois, personne ne sait pourquoi et toi tu le sait ?

-Non.

-Tu lui a vraiment demandée ?

Rima poussa un soupir de frustration, puis entra dans la salle de classe, sous les sourires en coins de Kairi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait celui-là, toute la journée il l'avait regardée avec ce sourire supérieur ! Il n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter avec ses "Tu lui as vraiment demandée". Bien sûr que non ! elles ne se sont pratiquement jamais parlées normalement, Rima gardait ses airs de miss je ne pense qu'a moi et Yaya elle gardait ses airs de bébé toujours joyeux ! c'était comme ça et ça ne changerait jamais ! Jusque là il n'y avait jamais eu aucun problèmes !

-Yaya ! tout va bien ?

Amu posa sa main sur son épaule, forçant Yaya à se retourner vers elle, Amu lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

-Dis, comment tu fais avec Yû, il ne te cache pas des choses parfois ?

-Hum, tu sais, malgré le fait qu'il sorte avec moi, parfois il continue de me traiter comme une gamine, il ne veut pas me parler de ses problèmes. C'est assez frustrant.

-Et tu fais quoi dans ces cas-là ?

-Je lui prouve que je n'ai rien d'une enfant en me mettant à sa hauteur. J'agis comme devrait agir une adulte et je le traite comme le ferait une maman !

Yaya fronça les sourcils cette solution ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Il y a un problème avec Rima ?

Demanda Amu d'un air inquiet.

-Non ! tout vas bien ! c'était juste pour savoir !

Une voiture bleue électrique s'arrêta devant le portail du lycée, une tête blonde monta dedans. Yaya tourna la tête vers Amu, elle avait avait reconnue Tadase et la voiture de son ... Personne ne savait.

-Et toi ça va ?

Les yeux d'Amu étaient emplis de colère, elle avait discutée avec Yû, et celui-ci lui avait conseillé de ne pas se mettre entre le brun et son ami, que si elle continuait à lui dire de ne pas sortir avec lui, Tadase se jetterais dans les bras du brun. Mais, et si Ikuto faisait du mal à Tadase avant que le blond ne se rende compte qu'il est dangereux ?

-Amu !

-Oui ! je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Yû ne vas pas tarder à arriver à plus tard !

Et Amu parti en courant.

Yaya lui fit de grand gestes du bras comme elle en avait l'habitude, puis elle se dirigea chez elle. Ses parents ne viendraient pas la chercher, ils étaient occupés avec son petit frère. Elle entra chez elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée , elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire la feuille posée sur la table, elle savait que ses parents seraient absents toute la soirée qu'ils étaient partis avec son petit frère et qu'ils la laissaient seule. Elle monta directement les escaliers et s'affala sur son lit. Elle sortit son téléphone et composa non sans trembler un peu le numéro de sa petite amie. Elle ne répondit pas, son téléphone était complètement éteint. Elle laissa tomber son téléphone sur son lit et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait. Même malade, Rima répondait toujours au téléphone. Même quand elle était malade son téléphone n'était jamais éteint. Même malade, Rima trouvait toujours un moyen de la contacter...

Yaya reprit son téléphone, lui envoya un message sur Facebook, elle attendit. Rien. Elle tenta Whatsapp. Rien. Elle essaya Line, son Twitter privé, message privé sur son twitter publique Rien. Elle commença à trembler. Elle prit un snap d'une de ses peluche avec un le même "Hellow tu vas bien " Que sur tout les autres réseaux sociaux. Rien nulle part. Les tremblements redoublèrent, et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit. Pourquoi Rima ne lui répondait pas ? Elle ne supporterait pas une seconde absence comme la dernière fois. Elle avait besoin de Rima.

Elle n'arrivait pas se calmer, elle se leva péniblement, et prit un somnifère. Puis s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain, dans la même position que lorsqu'elle avait prit son cachet, elle se leva péniblement se brossa les dents prit une douche et s'habilla, elle ne mangea pas et reparti vers le lycée. Personne n'était encore là.. Enfin si Tadase, était théoriquement là, dans la voiture du brun. Ils parlaient. Yaya les observa, ça se voyait de là que Tadase était amoureux. Yaya soupira Tadase gay, et amoureux d'un homme plus vieux, si on le lui avait dit elle aurait rit. Ah le voilà qui arrivait.

-Hey ! Tadase ! Alors ton prince charmant te sert de chauffeur ? T'a de la chance !

-Euh Ce, ce n'es pas mon prince charmant...

Il ne savait même pas reconnaître l'amour.

-OOh arrête ça se voit à 30km que tu en pince pour lui ! Amu va te passer un savon !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je t'embêtes ! Hey Kukaï !

Yaya se jeta dans les bras de Kukaï. Elle se sentait vraiment bien dans les bras protecteur de son ami, il était comme le grand-frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

-Ça va toi ! hey t'es encore plus légère qu'hier ou quoi !

Ria Kukaï en la soulevant.

-Salut mec !

Tadase fit un signe de tête à Kukaï en guise de réponse. Yaya fronça les sourcils, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle sentait là, et surtout ce que ça présageait.

-Salut les gars !

-AAMU !

Elle sauta dans les bras de son amie aux cheveux roses.

-Tiens Yaya n'est pas là ?

-Non... Elle est malade.

-Oh.

Yaya regarda Tadase, son regard était vague, il était ailleurs.

-Aller entrons !

S'exclama Amu sans un seul regard pour Tadase.

Tout ça sentait la guerre froide.

* * *

Voilà ! Oui ce chapitre est entièrement du point de vue de Yaya ! c'est le premier d'une petite série (deux trois chapitres a peu près) j'espère que ça dérange pas trop... Donnez votre avis dans les commentaires ! Et à la prochaine !

Prochain chapitre: Yaya et Rima


	14. Chapter 14: Yaya et Rima

Salut à vous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre tournant autour de Yaya et Rima j'espère que ça plaît, parce que j'en ferais d'autres ! (ils vont presque tous y passer !) Bien sûr dès que cette "mini série" sera finie on retournera avec notre couple "principal" qui se rapproche de plus en plus ! Ah ! et aussi j'ai changée le résumé je trouve que celui convient mieux avec la nouvelle direction que prend l'histoire. Je remercie Ayumii-chii et gaellecharlene de lire ce que j'écris c'est gentil ! bon laissons place au chapitre !

* * *

Encore une journée sans Rima. Yaya se demandait comment elle allait tenir cette journée et qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore avec sa copine, et Kairi qui se prenait pour le grand roi des conseils en amour alors qu'il suivait son copain à la trace pour pas qu'on le lui vole... On se demande qui est le pire des deux.

"Sûrement celui qui arrive à garder la personne qu'il aime près de lui"

Elle soupira, même Kairi avait une meilleure vie amoureuse qu'elle. C'est horrible la manière dont elle n'arrive pas à vivre sans Rima a ses côtés, elle se sent regardée de travers, elle à l'impression que tout le monde se moquait d'elle dans son dos. Elle devait faire un effort presque surhumain pour ne pas se retourner. Elle marchait jusqu'à la prochaine salle, perdue dans ses pensées sombres. Sans Rima elle n'était plus... Rien.

-NON !

Certaines personnes se retournèrent vers elles et ricanèrent.

Elle avança plus vite et se réfugia dans les toilettes des filles. Elle ne devait pas se décourager ! Rima reviendrait comme la dernière fois ! Et tout redeviendrait comme avant ! Rima se serait déjà énervée contre elle si elle l'avait vue aussi déprimée !

Yaya observa son reflet puis se frappa les joues pour se redonner courage et sortie des toilettes.

-Oh ! Yaya ! on a pas pu vraiment discuter ce matin ! tu est sûre que tout va bien ? Je sais que quand Rima n'est pas là tu ne te sens pas bien...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Amu ! inquiètes toi plutôt pour toi ! ce n'est pas ton étage tu vas être en retard !

Et Yaya laissa Amu seule dans les couloirs et rejoignit sa salle de classe, elle attrapa Kairi par les épaules.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de tes conseils ! je ne subit plus de dictature sentimentale du au manque d'affection et de présence de ma bien aimée ! parce que dès qu'elle sera près de moi à nouveau je lui ferais l'amour comme jamais ! et tu sais quoi ? tu devrais faire pareil avec Nagiihiko arrêter de le suivre partout comme un gros psychopathe et le baiser comme un taré dès que vous êtes seul pour combler le manque de confiance que tu as en votre couple !

Blanc. Rien que du blanc. Tout était blanc autour d'elle, c'en était presque vomitif. Elle n'était pas censée être hospitalisée. Elle n'était pas censée rester ici. Normalement, après cette visite à l'hôpital elle serait retournée chez elle et se serait amusée à envoyer des messages à Yaya pour l'embêter pendant les cours. Et en ce moment elle serait dans la rue à repousser Yaya qui se collerait contre elle, juste pour la forme parce qu'en vrai elle adorait la sentir près d'elle. Yaya ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Enfin ça, c'est si il n'y avait pas eu _ça._

A la place elle était là allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, les bras attachés. Elle ne pouvait que fixer le plafond horriblement blanc et pur et se noyer dans ses pensées sombres.

Elle était devenue hideuse encore pire qu'avant, elle était devenue un monstre. Yaya ne voudrait plus d'elle, ses amis non plus. Elle se retrouverait seule, sans personne à qui parler. Elle ne valait plus rien. Yaya était trop bien pour elle, elle qui était si pure, si belle, c'était un ange. Elle n'avait plus le droit de la regarder.

Une infirmière entra timidement dans la chambre Rima n'y fit pas attention trop dans ses pensées sombre.

-Tu sors bientôt, je pense que je peux te détacher maintenant ?

Rima tourna la tête vers la fenêtre à l'opposé de l'intruse. L'infirmière détacha ses liens.

-Tu peux te lever et t'habiller, tes parents arrivent dans dix minutes.

Rima soupira et se leva de son lit, si elle n'était pas prête à l'arrivée de ses parents ils allaient encore se disputer...

Yaya ferma la porte de chez elle à clé, et posa son sac à l'entrée. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour allumer son ordinateur, mais s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. C'était étrange, comme si ses parents n'étaient pas rentrés de la journée... Elle redescendit les escaliers et se décida à lire le message posé sur la table.

"Yaya, nous partons deux semaines chez un oncle à ton père il n'a pas encore vu ton petit frère nous devons le lui présenter ! porte toi bien.

Maman et papa"

-Deux semaines...

Yaya déchira la feuille et jeta les morceaux à la poubelle, ce n'était pas le moment de se morfondre ! elle devait être bien quand elle parlerait avec Rima !

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et comme la veille tenta par tout les moyens de contacter Rima, aucun n'avait fonctionné.

Ça faisait comme la dernière fois... Aucune nouvelle.

Rima était recroquevillée sur son grand lit aux couvertures roses, les volets et fenêtres fermés, l'ordinateur et le téléphone éteints. Elle avait envie de mourir, son existence n'avait plus aucun elle ne pourrait _lui_ reparler. Ni à ses amis, elle y tenait tellement et pourtant. Ses parents se disputaient encore, pourquoi ne pas divorcer si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient de toutes manières ça ne changerais rien à sa peine. Elle se sentait vide et inexistante. Elle avait besoin de son ange mais, elle n'était plus digne de la regarder. Elle sorti la tête de ses bras, on lançait des cailloux à sa fenêtre, les voisins étaient donc au courant ? Non. Impossible ils n'auraient pas agit comme ça... Elle écarquilla les yeux "NON" Les bruits de cailloux cessèrent, Rima resta sur ses gardes. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Elle se rallongea plus aucun bruit dehors.

Toc !

Elle s'assit sur son lit on toquais à sa fenêtre ! quelqu'un avait escaladé la façade de la maison pour arriver devant sa fenêtre ! Une voix chuchota son prénom, une voix féminine. Yaya ?!

Rima se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre devant elle se trouvait Yaya, le soleil couchant dans son dos lui donnait un air d'œuvre d'art, d'ange.

-Je ne pouvait plus attendre que tu revienne !

-Yaya..

-Tu me manque ! ça va ?

-Ya...

-Tu es malade comme la dernière fois ?

-Je...

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ! j'ai voulue te contacter partout moi !

-Pourquoi...

Elle avait la gorge serrée, elle sentait ses yeux humides, elle baissa la tête. Yaya arrêta sa longue tirade.

-Rima... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je n'aurais pas dû venir ? tu.. Tu m'en veux ?

-Je ne te vaux plus.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler... De te regarder..

-C'est tes parents ? ils ont appris pour nous ? Ne t'en fais pas on s'en sortira !

-Je n'ai plus le droit de sentir ton odeur... de sentir tes bras autour de moi. Je me déteste je suis un monstre !

-Non tu es ma petite poupée de porcelaine, ma princesse ! Je t'aime Rima ! On se battra ! au pire on s'enfuira ! comme un couple des années soixante ! Mais ne fais plus de silence radio.

-Je... j'attends...

-Rima ?

La petite blonde fondit en larmes s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au corps devant elle, juste une dernière fois. Elle emplit ses narines de cette odeur rassurante et apaisante, pour s'armer de courage, et se préparer au rejet. Elle leva la tête et regarda la mine inquiète et aimante qui lui faisait face. Une dernière fois, pour se préparer à l'expression de dégoût qui suivrait. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds et caressa les cheveux soyeux, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de sa bien aimée, une dernière fois. Elle recula de deux pas difficilement, elle ne voulait pas le faire, mais c'est maintenant ou elle le découvrirait et la jetterait. Elle imprégna ses rétines de la beauté qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle voulue inspirer pour se redonner du courage mais elle ne voulait pas perdre l'odeur sucrée de son amour. elle était paralysée par l'angoisse de se retrouver seule.

-Rima, qu'est-ce qu.

-N'avance pas, je t'en supplie ce sera plus compliqué sinon.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Rima !

-Je suis obligée...

-Rima...

-Yaya... Je suis enceinte.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! sérieusement qui s'y attendait ? (répondez pas toutes en même temps surtout). Je vous avoue que le dernier passage m'a émue alors que je l'écrivais, je voyais Rima se serrer contre Yaya et avec la musique que j'écoutais (You de Keaton Hanson) c'était encore pire.

Laissez des petites Review ça fait toujours plaisir !

chap 15: Pas encore de titre, pas encore écrit.


	15. Chapter 15: Elle s'appelle Rima

Bonzour bonsoir ! voici le nouveau chapitre de Addiction, j'espère qu'il plaira, le prochain chapitre sera sûrement le dernier de la partie "Rima et Yaya"

Bonne lecture

* * *

Rima était arrivée en cours d'année, son apparence de poupée de porcelaine lui avait apportée beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons, ainsi que sa personnalité froide et distante, qui contrastait justement beaucoup avec son apparence. Son succès auprès de la gente masculine avait engendrée la haine de la population féminine de la classe puis très vite de tout le lycée. Au début certaines avaient voulues devenir son amie, mais Rima n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable, même qu'elle rejetait toute preuve d'amitié. Très vite Rima eu le droit au harcèlement, ça avait commencé par des mensonges gravés sur les mûrs des toilettes, accompagnés de regards en coins et ricanements sur son chemin, puis les bousculades dans les couloirs, des insultes gravées sur sa tables, des lancés de papiers et de bouchons de stylos, on avait badigeonnée sa chaise de colle, coupées une lanière de son sac, on lui volait ses affaires de cours.

Yaya observait tout ça de loin.

Yaya l'observait de loin depuis son arrivée.

Elle avait été subjuguée par ses longs cheveux blonds, par le mystère qui se cachait derrière ses yeux dorés qui ne brillaient pas. Par sa petite taille. Puis au fur et à mesure par son courage et son sang froid. Elle aurait voulue l'aider mais, elle avait peur de l'approcher, de se faire écraser sauvagement par cette délicate prestance. Pendant un moment une élève de première avait tentée de l'aider, Yaya avait été soulagée, mais très vite les autres filles n'écoutaient plus la jeune fille de seconde, surtout que Rima était aussi haïe par es terminales. Elle avait un ami en terminale, mais ne voulait pas lui en parler, surtout que c'était un garçon, toute cette histoire ne l'aurait pas aidée.

Un jour le lycée mit en place le "projet gardiens " des élèves étaient choisis, par les professeurs, pour aider les élèves en difficulté. Yaya vit ce projet pour une opportunité, elle pourrait contacter ses gardiens pour qu'ils aident la jeune blnde.

Mais il y une chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue.

Elle est Rima faisaient parti des Gardiens.

Ses débuts chez les gardiens avaient étés faciles elle était très sociable, sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler à la blonde, qui n'avait apparemment pas envie de parler avec qui que ce soit. Les Gardiens étaient composés de Kukai soma le terminal, qui était un ami à Yaya ils avaient vécu l'un en face de l'autre quand ils étaient petits, avant que les parents de la jeune fille décident de déménager. Les deux premières étaient Amu Hinamori la fille qui avait aidée Rima et Tadase Hotori, et Nagihiko Fujisaki puis les secondes étaient elle, Rima et un autre élève de sa classe, Kairi.

Chacun avait sa personnalité, chacun avait l'air de s'être créer une carapace, chacun avait ses propres problèmes. Une amitié s'était vite formée, et des choses s'étaient passés en deux mois, Yaya arrivait à s'approcher de la belle blonde, mais pour une raison inconnue et sûrement puérile était sortie avec Kairi, qui était un garçon très étrange, et particulièrement manipulateur d'ailleurs elle s'était demandée si lui aussi n'avait pas un intérêt à sortir avec elle, ils n'étaient pas amoureux. Mais ça leur allait très bien comme ça.

On avait arrêté d'embêter Rima, elle en était heureuse, mais un des gardiens Nagihiko était beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Elle était jalouse de lui.

Puis un jour, une des élèves qui harcelait Rima les enferma toutes les deux dans une pièce, elles y sont restées enfermées pendant près de deux heures. Elle avaient discutées puis sans que Yaya ne sache comment elle s'étaient embrassées, d'abord timidement puis, ensuite plus sauvagement. C'est Amu et Tadase qui les avaient trouvées. Et tout ce passa extrêmement vite, une semaines ou deux après elles sortaient ensemble, Kairi avait étrangement très bien pris la rupture, à vrai dire il avait l'air euphorique.

Et tout se passait bien dans leur relation. Jusqu' à un jour. Du jour au lendemain Rima avait disparue, impossible de la contacter, Yaya était tombée en dépression, puis pour une raison mystérieuse, le lycée abandonna le projet gardien, certaines filles l'avaient prise pour cible, elle avait failli commettre l'irréparable. Et puis comme une fleur Rima était revenue et l'avait giflée pour son comportement de dépressive. Et bien que Rima avait l'air d'être normale Yaya savait que quelque chose s'était brisée en elle. Surtout après la demande de celle-ci de coucher avec elle. Cette après-midi avait été magnifique, les parents de Yaya étaient absents et elle avait eu une Rima douce contre elle. Elle s'était sentie partir loin de ce monde, avec juste la chaleur de sa bien aimée. Et tout était presque revenu à la normale.

"Je suis enceinte" ces mots, _ses _mots qui sortaient de sa bouche résonnaient encore et encore dans son crâne, ses oreilles étaient bouchées, elle n'entendait pas Rima lui parler, elle ne savait pas comment réagir elle aimait Rima plus que tout, mais... D'ailleurs comment était-ce possible ?! Elle et Rima sortaient ensembles depuis un an ! et depuis près de 2 mois elle ne supportait pas qu'un homme autre que leurs amis ne l'approche. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir trompée ... Si ? Non.

-Yaya !

-J'ai pas compris...

Il n'y avait que ça comme solution, Rima l'avait trompée avec un pénis.

-Yaya, je-

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ratée ?

Rima n'osa pas répondre, elle ne savais pas quoi répondre. Tellement ça sonnait étrange dans son cerveau, Yaya n'avait rien ratée, elle était parfaite !

-Enfin, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? je suis trop collante ?

Yaya paniquait, ses poumons semblaient ne jamais se remplir d'air elle avait envie de vomir, son estomac était horriblement douloureux. Sa vue se brouillait, des larmes, elle ne devait pas pleurer devant Rima ou elle l'abandonnerait, Rima détestait la voir pleurer elle la trouverait faible et l'abandonnerait pour le pénis qui l'avait engrossée. Elle n'osait pas parler, sa voix tremblerait, mais Rima continuait à faire une tête de saumon hors de l'eau et elle avait besoin d'explication, pourquoi être allée voir un pénis ? ça faisait longtemps qu'elle voyait cet homme ? Il était dans leur lycée ? Il faisait parti de leur groupe d'amis ? Elle écarquilla des yeux, et si c'était Kukai ? Elle imagina tout un tas de scénarios plus absurdes les uns que les autres et une perle salée roula sur sa joue.

-Yaya ! non ! je- ne pleure pas !

-Je suis désolée !

-Ne t'excuse pas !

C'est vrai, Rima trouvait que c'était un comportement de lâche de s'excuser, quoi qu'elle faisait elle la décevait, elle allait partir et la laisser seule pour toujours.

-C'est parce que je suis faible ?

Rima écarquilla les yeux, Yaya pensait qu'elle l'avait trompée..

-Non ! tu n'y est pour rien je te jure c'est-

-Ne m'abandonne pas... Je t'en supplie.

Quoi ? Mais c'est elle qui était censée la supplier de l'aimer toujours et de ne pas l'abandonner. C'était quoi cette histoire ?!

-Je le connais ?

-Non...

Yaya senti un infime soulagement, au moins ce n'était pas Kukai.

-Il est dans notre lycée ?

-N-non... Je ne sais pas je-

Rima ne voulait pas replonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait peur.

-Ce n'était pas un-

La voix de ses parents l'interrompirent.

-Sors, promis je te dirais la vérité mais je t'en supplie je ne veux pas qu'ils te voient ici pour le moment !

Yaya obéit le cœur serré. Arrivée au sol elle regarda la maison de sa bien aimée une dernière fois avant de rejoindre sa maison.

* * *

Voilà ! toujours pas de réponses sur qui est le père de l'enfant de Rima, mais ça arrive ! Par contre, il y aura peut-être quelques incohérences et anachronismes par rapports aux premiers chapitres (sur tout j'ai galéré pour pouvoir respecter leurs différences d'age respectives ) donc je pense faire une réécriture des premiers chapitres parce que je crois que j'ai un petit peut fait n'importe quoi...


	16. Chapter 16: L'enlèvement

Salut ! me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre. Alors, dans ce chapitre on va parler de l'enlèvement je ne l'ai pas fait violent et dur, donc tout ira bien je pense... Je me suis arrêtée là où ça commençait à devenir violent justement. Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

PS: Désolée pour les fautes.

* * *

Yaya marchait dans la rue, le ciel était orangé, le soleil se couchait, elle rencontrait sur son chemin des mères qui étaient allées chercher leurs enfants aux centre aéré, où des jeunes de son âge qui un peu plus âgés ou bien un peu plus jeunes qui sortaient de leurs activités sportives, elle regardait tout ses garçons et tout ses hommes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'un d'eux avait touché à sa copine. Combien de temps cela faisait-il ? de combien de mois Rima était-elle enceinte ?

Sa maison apparue devant elle, elle sorti ses clés et ouvrit la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci, une larme coula, puis une autre et c'est tout un tas de larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle se retrouvait seule. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Rima, mais c'était ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle tapa son coude dans la porte pour évacuer sa frustration, normalement elle aurait dû hurler sur Rima, la haïr pour avoir regardée quelqu'un d'autre. Elle aurait dû la maudire pour avoir laissée une autre personne qu'elle toucher sa peau de porcelaine, pour avoir laissée une autre personne qu'elle voir ce si fabuleux visage en plein extase, mais à la place elle ressentit juste un grand vide au fond d'elle, un sensation étrange qui lui prenait aux tripes comme si elle allait vomir. Le monde allait-il continuer à la torturer ainsi ? pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit à une vie comme celle des autres ? Elle laissa sa tête aller contre le bois de la porte, les larmes ruisselant toujours sur ses joues. Elle laissa un mot quitter ses lèvres, un nom, celui qui l'avait sauvé, et celui qui la tuait à petit feu.

"Rima"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Tout vas bien Rima j'ai crue entendre des voix ?

-Tout vas bien.

-Tu pleure ma chérie.

Rima leva un regard emplis de haine vers sa mère.

-JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS HURLER DE JOIE ?! LES HORMONES NE M'ONT PAS ENCORE RENDUE FOLLE !

Sa mère tenta de la rassurer, mais son père intervint.

-Je t'interdit de parler comme ça à ta mère ! rien n'est de sa faute !

Rima explosa, il osait lui adresser la parole, lui un homme, un homme de leurs carrure, une homme aux cheveux grisonnant comme eux !

-ET TOI JE T'INTERDIT DE M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE ! JE T'INTERDIT D'OUVRIR LA BOUCHE JE NE VEUX PAS PARTAGER LE MÊME AIR QUE TOI ! ÊTRE DANS TON CHAMPS DE VISION ME DÉGOÛTE TA VOIX ME DONNE ENVIE DE VOMIR ET TON VISAGE ME DONNE ENVIE DE MOURRIR ! ALORS VA T-EN ! ALLEZ VOUS EN !

La mère de Rima plaqua sa main sur sa bouche horrifiée par l'attitude de sa fille. Et son père prit les épaules de sa femme pour la faire sortir de la pièce et ferma la porte. Puis elle entendit les sanglots de sa mère.

Elle se jeta sur son lit et se recroquevilla, se mettant dans la même position qu'avant que Yaya n'arrive. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle était détruite.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yaya se réveilla contre la porte de chez elle complètement habillée, elle s'était endormie, là en pleurant. Les mots de Rima résonnaient dans ses oreilles, elle n'arrivait pas à les oublier où à la faire taire. Ces mots _ses _mots, la hantaient. Elle se sentait trahie, elle faisait tout pour repousser ce sentiment mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle l'aimait tellement elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ça a pu arriver. Rima avait l'air tellement détruite, elle devait tellement regretter, il fallait qu'elles mettent tout ça au clair, qu'est-ce qui allait advenir "d'elles" de leur couple de leur amour ? Elle se leva et prise une douche, elle devait se préparer physiquement et psychologiquement elle lui ferait face et elle ne quitterait pas sa maison tant qu'elle n'aurait pas _toutes_ les réponses à ses questions.

Elle entra dans la cabine de douche après s'être déshabillée l'eau coulait sur son corps, elle se détendit. Elle s'imagina toquer à la porte de ses parents, ils la feraient entrer et elle monterait dans la chambre de la blonde, elle toquerais 3 fois à la porte un coup, un silence et deux coups rapides. Rima prendrais du temps à lui ouvrir, elle entrerait dans la chambre en silence un sourire timide sur le visage. Et elle lui poserait toutes les questions qui lui passerait par la tête de "avec qui l'avait-elle trompée" à "comment c'était". Et après elle discuteraient de leur couple et de ce qu'elles allaient devenir, de ce qu'elles étaient devenues l'une pour l'autre.

L'eau semblait devenir plus froide à mesure que les doutes l'assaillirent.

"Et si ses parents n'ouvraient pas ou la virerait ? Et si Rima ne lui ouvrait pas, l'insultait ? Ou pire, si elle discutait et plaisantais amoureusement avec celui qui l'avait mise enceinte ? Et si elle se moquait d'elle ? la traitant de sale lesbienne ? "

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, ses entrailles semblaient se resserrer, son souffle se coupait, alors qu'elle imaginait Rima se moquer d'elle avec son nouveau copain. Les larmes perlaient sur les coin de ses yeux, cette vision la faisait souffrir. Puis soudain, elle se rendit compte de l'utopie qu'était son premier scénario. La vie n'était pas comme ça, la vie c'était des parents qui vous abandonnent pour voyager avec le petit dernier, la vie c'était de la drogue de l'alcool, des meurtres des femmes battues, des adolescents harcelés, des viols. C'était ça la vie.

Elle s'assit dans la baignoire ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, et les entourant de ses bras. Était-ce une bonne idée de retourner là-bas ? Était-ce une bonne idée de revoir Rima ?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rima tenait son téléphone entre ses mains elle devait l'appeler, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas la perdre, elle voulait lui dire toute la vérité, parce qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien. Elle voulait lui tenir la main parce que sa peau était chaude et la rassurait elle voulait lui toucher les cheveux parce qu'ils avaient toujours une odeur de bonbons , elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras et entendre son cœur battre parce qu'il faisait une mélodie marrante. Parfois elle se demandait si elle ne souffrait pas de tachycardie.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retenti, elle sursauta, c'était peut être Yaya.

Elle décrocha sans prendre la peine de lire le nom.

-Allô ?

-Rima... Yaya ne serait pas avec toi par hasard ?

-Euh non...

Déception ce n'était que Amu.

-Oh...

Puis angoisse, Yaya ne ratait pas un jour de cours.

-Elle n'est pas au lycée ?!

-N-non, je ne l'ai pas vue... Mais elle est peut-être arrivée en retard ! ne t'inquiète pas et reposes-toi je t'informerais de mes infos promis ! Aller soignes-toi bien !

Et Amu raccrocha.

Yaya n'était pas en cours... Elle devait l'appeler. Mais elle avait peur, peur de l'entendre avec une voix froide, peur des insultes. Elle appuya rapidement sur "Yaya" les yeux fermés, elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Son téléphone sonna, elle entoura une serviette autour de son corps et sortie de la baignoire en traînant les pieds. Elle prit son téléphone dans son sac elle fixa l'écran d'un œil ennuyé avant d'appuyer sur la touche répondre.

L'information arriva trop tard à son cerveau.

-Yaya ! tu...

Elle n'arrivait pas à parler.

-Je.. Enfin.

-J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha. Son comportement l'étonnait. Elle avait agit juste par réflexe.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, et s'habilla lentement, repoussant le plus possible le moment ou elle sortirait de chez elle.

"J'arrive " ? Rima ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait rien dit, pourquoi venait-elle ?

Elle repensa à ses moments ou elle la bipait quand ses parents partaient et que Yaya la rappelait, juste un j'arrive, et en quelques minutes elle était là.

Il fallait qu'elle lui dise tout. Elle doit en avoir le courage, si elle ne le fait pas. Si elle ne le faisait pas elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie*. Elle se leva, prit une brosse et se coiffa devant sa coiffeuse, puis elle décida de se changer, de quitter son pyjama pour une jolie chemise de nuit blanche. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds, puis elle se lava le visage et se brossa les dents, et retourna dans sa chambre tout aussi silencieusement. Elle s'allongea et se prépara un discours dans sa tête, il ne devait pas y avoir de mots, qui pourraient faire Yaya comprendre autre chose.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Yaya ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec une boule au ventre, elle mit un pied devant ferma à clé et courra vers chez Rima, si elle ne se dépêchait pas elle n'irait jamais. Elle ralenti à la vue de la maison, sa boule au ventre grandissait mais elle sonna à la porte. Elle attendit et la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Rima, elle avait l'air fatiguée, et un peu déprimée.

-Oh euh Yaya, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je... Viens apporter les devoirs de Rima, et prendre des nouvelles... Aussi.

-Je suis désolée, je ne pense pas que...

-Yaya, tu peux... monter.

Yaya offrit un sourire timide à la mère de Rima et monta les escaliers jusque dans la chambre de la petite blonde, elle ferma derrière elle et s'assit sur le lit, en face de Rima.

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

-Oh...

Rima humidifia ses lèvres, en parler était plus difficile que de réfléchir..

-Euh écoute, ça va être très long, d'accord, et si tu me coupe la parole, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer d'accord, alors... Ne me coupe surtout pas la parole, je t'en supplie.

Yaya hocha tout simplement la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

-Tu vois, il y a quelques temps, j'ai été absente... Et je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi. C'est parce que j'avais peur, du regard des autres, de ton regard, et que tu me rejettes.

Yaya allait enfin avoir les réponses à ses questions, mais la mine de Rima l'inquiétait, c'était si horrible que ça ?

-C'était un soir, tu pouvais pas me raccompagner parce que tes parents voulaient enfin passer du temps avec toi, tu te rappelle ? Eh bien on est parties chacune de notre côté, et j'étais presque arrivée chez moi quand...

Les larmes, roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa gorge était nouée. Yaya redoutait la suite, elle s'empêchait de lui sauter dans les bras, de lui que ce n'était pas grave si elle ne connaissait pas la vérité que c'était très bien comme ça. Mais Rima continua.

-Deux hommes m'ont attrapée par derrière, et m'ont jetée dans une fourgonnette, je me suis débattue mais on m'a attachées les mains et mis un scotch sur la bouche, puis un bandeau noir sur les yeux, ensuite ils m'ont emmenée quelque part. Puis je les ai entendus parler, ils riaient. Je suis restée longtemps dans un coin d'une pièce à attendre, qu'il se passe quelque chose, et ils ont appelés mes parents, ils exigeaient la libération d'un ami à eux contre moi. Et mes parents ont demandés à entendre ma voix, à ce que j'ai compris, quand j'ai entendue la voix paniquée de ma mère j'ai commencée à me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, et j'ai commencée à pleurer et à hurler à travers le scotch jusqu'à écorcher mes cordes vocales Il s'est écoulé beaucoup de temps, ils devenaient de plus en plus irritables. Parfois ils me frappaient, ils ne me nourrissaient pas, rien. Je sentais des odeurs d'herbes, ils devaient être des petits criminels, des amateurs je pense. Un jour l'un d'eux à commencé à me parler, à me rassurer à me dire que mes parents allaient bientôt agir, que j'allais bientôt sortir, De tenir le coup. J'ai vu en lui comme une sorte de bouée de sauvetage, quand il me parlait je me sentais moins seule, comme si je n'était plus au bord de la mort.

Yaya n'en croyais pas ses yeux, Rima s'était fait enlevée et elle ne le savais même pas ?! Elle avait souffert et elle n'avait pas été là pour la consoler. Elle n'avait même pas devinée que Rima souffrait.

-Et un soir, il m'a dit qu'avant de m'enlever il m'avait vu avec toi, en fait ils m'avaient suivie longtemps avant de passer à l'acte. Il m'a demander si j'étais lesbienne. Je n'ai pas réfléchie j'avais presque oubliée que c'était l'un de mes ravisseurs. Et j'ai hocher la tête, il m'a retirer le morceau de scotch, avec violence, mais au début, je pensais juste qu'il avait du tirer fort pour me l'enlever parce qu'il était collé, mais non il avait le visage d'un fou, il devait avoir fumé, ses yeux étaient rouges et ils sentait l'herbe, c'était horrible. Puis il à commencé à m'insulter à me frapper, et...

Rima lâche un sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de Yaya, elle n'avait pas entendue la suite mais elle savait, elle avait devinée ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle se contenta de rassurer Rima comme elle pouvait, réprimant ses larmes et son horrible envie de vomir. Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui devait rester forte.

-Je- J'ai eu tellement peur.

-Chut, c'est fini.

Rima n'avait jamais paru si fragile. Elle se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

* * *

Donc voilà ! c'était le nouveau chapitre de Addiction, il y a beaucoup de POV et les personnages changent toujours d'avis et tout et tout. Mais c'est comme ça quand on ressent une anxiété extrême face à une situation, du moins c'est comme ça que moi j'agissais. Changer tout le temps d'avis se dire "Ouais on peut le faire" et 5 secondes plus tard "Oh non... Je veux pas y aller" Donc voilà.

Je ne voulais pas l'arrêter là au départ, je voulais en finir avec ce couple avec ce chapitre. Que l'histoire puisse reprendre son cours pour la semaine d'après, mais je me suis laissée emportée par l'histoire et je me suis dit que ce moment avait bien sa place dans son chapitre à lui tout seul.

MAINTENANT !

Alors je sais que cette annonce de fin de chapitre commence vraiment à être longue mais il faut que je le dise. Le 22 mars je pars pour la france, pendant trois semaines, pendant que je serais là-bas je serais chez de la famille. Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais écrire. Je vais tout de même tenter d'écrire le chapitre 17 pour le poster avant mon départ mais pendant ce temps je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir écrire donc, il y aura une absence de chapitre.

Voilà je vous laisse ! si vous avez aimer le chapitre ou pas laissez un review ça fait plaisir !


	17. Chapter 17: Petite poupée de porcelaine

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! me voilà après une longue absence, j'en suis désolée, j'étais en voyage et tout, bref, voici le dernier chapitre racontant l'histoire de Yaya et Rima, il est très court, et j'en suis désolée. Je tenterais donc de poster le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine. Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Yaya tenait Rima dans ses bras, la blonde s'était calmée.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire de ce gosse...

Soupira Rima en se calant contre la poitrine de Yaya.

-Comment ça ?

-Je peux pas avorter, c'est empêcher une vie de se construire.

-Oui mais tu est trop jeune. Je pourrais t'aider, c'est vrai mais je suis trop jeune aussi. Vous en avez réfléchis avec tes parents ?

-Non... Ils veulent pas en entendre parler en dehors de l'hôpital.

Yaya soupira, elle n'y avait pas penser, fallait-il le garder cet enfant ?

-Tu sais, si il a pas le temps de se former complètement c'est pas une vie...

-Tu veux que j'avorte ?

Demanda Rima.

-Non, pas forcément, je veux juste ton bonheur. Ça a été une expérience traumatisante, je ne veux pas que tu en souffre encore plus.

-Ce n'est pas de la faute de futur fœtus si il est issus d'un... Crime.

-Futur fœtus ?

-Change pas de sujet.

-Si ce sont des jumeaux tu pourra t'en occuper ?

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas pour objectif de devenir stérile ! Pas que j'aime les enfants mais ça me dérangerait pas d'en avoir.

-Je suis réaliste Rima.

-Tu hais les enfants.

-Aussi. Rima regarde moi, si il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau tu pourra le supporter ? si il a les même yeux, la même voix. Tu pourras t'empêcher de repenser à ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-Je sais pas... Non.

-Alors.

-D'habitude tu gagne pas.

-J'ai mûrie. Et puis on est en surpopulation, un de moins ça pas de mal.

Rima esquissa un sourire.

-Au pire, quand tu te sentira prête tu pourra faire une insémination artificielle un truc comme ça ou bien me tromper avec Kûkai.

Rima poussa un petit rire.

-Je t'aime. Plus que tu ne le pense ma petite poupée de porcelaine. Ajouta Rima

-Moi aussi.

Elles s'embrassèrent.

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin, je dois avouer que ça a été épuisant pour moi d'écrire ces chapitres, l'inspiration ne venait pas et j'ai dû forcer, enfin bref ! J'espère que ça vous à plu, je pense en faire d'autre mais pas tout de suite. J'essaierais de faire en sorte que tout les personnages aient leur petite histoire. A la semaine prochaine on retrouvera Tadase et Ikuto !


	18. Chapter 18: Rien ne va plus

Voici le chapitre 18 ! Pour le chapitre 17, j'espère que j'ai bien parlée du sujet de l'avortement et tout, j'ai essayée de parler des deux partis du débat et tout mais j'aurais dû passer encore plus de temps dessus et du temps j'en avais plus, je l'avais déjà écrit plusieurs fois et jamais il ne me plaisait 'fin voilà.

On retourne du côté de Tadase. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tadase marchait jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, une musique électro lui transperçaient les tympans, arrivé à l'arrêt de bus une voiture bleue marine l'attendait, il rougit faiblement avant de monter à bord.

Comme tout les matins depuis deux semaines le chemin se passa en silence, Ikuto s'arrêta dans une zone déserte assez loin de l'école, et le brun le touchait.

Il s'était habitué à ces gestes intimes, souvent il participait, il n'était plus gêné à voir et toucher la verge du brun, et n'était plus gêné à sentir le brun le masturber, il profitait pleinement du plaisir que lui offrait le brun, il oubliait tout ses soucis, sa grand-mère, Kukai qui le regardait avec ce regard glacé, Lulu qui était trop collante, tout. Il n'y avait que le brun et cette main, il se laissait aller. Pour une fois, tout était naturel, il recevait et était heureux de donner. Il éjacula dans la main du brun, celui-ci le nettoya, ils restèrent dans le silence de la voiture.

-Je pourrais pas venir te chercher ce soir blondie.

Tadase releva brusquement la tête vers le brun.

-D'accord.

Tadase regarda la mâchoire du brun se serrer, il semblait souffrir, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver ? Tadase cherchait le courage pour lui parler mais la voiture démarra et il abandonna l'idée de discuter avec le brun, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, ils ne discutaient pas vraiment, il ne connaissait rien de la vie du brun et Ikuto savais pour sa grand-mère c'est tout, et c'était arrivé par hasard, il avait du mal à voir le brun en tant que médecin. Il avait envie de le connaître plus, que le brun se confie à lui. Cette lueur presque douloureuse qui brillait dans les rétines bleues. Après quelques minutes à fixer le brun, la voiture s'arrêta.

-A demain blondie.

Tadase offrit un sourire timide à Ikuto puis sorti de l'habitacle. Il vit Amu et la rejoignit.

-Salut, tu vas bien ?

-Oui...

Tadase sentait que toute cette histoire dérangeait son amie, mais il avait besoin de ses réponses, et puisqu'Amu ne semblait pas disposée à lui répondre il allait les chercher lui-même.

-Tadase.

Le petit blond leva la tête vers la voix froide de son ami.

-Bonjour Kukai...

-C'est lui qui t'a emmené hein ?

Cette voix agressive, brisa le cœur de Tadase, il perdait ses amis avec cette histoire... Avait-il finalement vraiment besoin de ces réponses ? Valait-elles la peine qu'il perde ses amis ?

-Il, vient me chercher chaque matins...

-Ça je l'avais bien remarqué.

Tadase baissa les yeux, se sentant un peu honteux. Même si il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kukai haïssait le brun, Amu lui avait dit quelque chose ?

Il décida d'entrer seul dans la salle de classe.

Il avait passé sa journée seul, Amu avait tentée de lui parler, mais lui-même n'en avait pas envie. Il marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et attendit, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il sentait un vide. Il attendait le bus, c'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il sentait un manque, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers le brun, c'était un sentiment étrange, il se rappelait avoir senti ce sentiment à la mort de ses parents, mais en ce moment c'était différent, il sentait tout les endroits ou le brun l'avait touché qui lui brûlait la peau.

Il monta dans le bus, qui était arrivé en retard, et s'assit à une place près d'une fenêtre, il avait presque oublié cette sensation. Ces pensées étaient toutes tournées vers le brun, s'en était un peu agaçant, surtout qu'il était sûr que le brun, lui, ne pensait pas du tout à lui.

Il arriva chez lui, Lulu avait l'air de l'attendre. Elle l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire, elle lui prit son manteau et lui posa les questions habituelles. Il y répondit vaguement et monta rendre visite à sa grand-mère qui comme depuis deux semaines, l'insulta. Il se changea ensuite et commença ses devoirs. Une heure pile après comme si elle avait regardée sa montre, Lulu monta pour lui demander si il n'avait besoin de rien, il répondit un "non" concentré sur son exercice.

Tadase se retourna vers Lulu qui était encore dans sa chambre, pire, elle s'était assise sur son lit.

-Je pourrais t'aider pour tes devoirs, comme ça tu passeras moins de temps dessus et tu pourra descendre regarder la télé avec moi non ?

Tadase poussa un soupir discret.

-Non, je n'aime pas vraiment regarder la télé tu sais.

Il lui avait souvent dit mais elle ne voulait rien comprendre.

-Hum... Okay !

Lulu quitta la chambre refermant la porte derrière elle. Tadase se dit qu'il devrait peut-être être plus sympa avec la blonde, elle était gentille et demandais juste un peu de compagnie. Il avait l'impression que sa vie partait dans tout les sens. Il n'allait plus parler à sa grand-mère, plus autant qu'avant, elle était devenue méchante, sénile. Lulu n'était plus aussi fraîche qu'avant, elle était lourde il avait l'envie de lui dire de la virer de sa chambre a chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Après tout c'est de sa grand-mère dont elle doit s'occuper pas de lui...

En parlant de sa grand-mère, elle n'acceptait plus de le voir, alors parfois il entrait dans sa chambre lorsqu'il était sûr qu'elle dormait.

Il perdait le contrôle de sa vie.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, qu'il y avait pas trop de fautes.

Voilà, à la semaine d'après pour le chapitre 19 ! (déjà)


	19. Chapter 19: Découverts ?

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde, me revoici pour le chapitre 19 d'Addiction. Les choses sérieuses vont commencée et on arrive a ces chapitres auxquels je pense depuis le début de la fanfiction ! Alors j'avais dit que je répondrais aux Reviews anonymes avant le chapitre c'est parti !

**gaellecharlene: (review du chapitre 17)**

Par rapport à la phrase qui te dérangeais, je te comprends ne t'inquiète pas, dans ce chapitre j'ai voulue comment dire, exposer tout les avis sur l'avortement, et c'est ce genre de phrase que j'ai pu moi-même entendre, en écoutant des débats. Sinon, contente que le chapitre t'es plu !

Voilà ! maintenant place au chapitre bonne lecture !

* * *

Tadase se réveilla, il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi... Il était bientôt l'heure, pour lui de se préparer. Il soupira et décida de quitter ses couvertures pour se préparer, il avait le corps lourd et tout les pieds engourdit, il traîna un peu des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain, et se prépara. Il n'avait pas faim et voulait donc éviter Lulu qui le forcerais à manger quelque chose avec son sourire et ses yeux de chiens battus. Il descendit les escaliers et sorti de la maison. Il arriva devant l'arrêt du bus, il était vide, il s'assit et commença à écouter de la musique. Le temps passa vite, et l'arrêt s'était rempli il hésitait entre dire que le temps était passé rapidement ou pas. Il ne leva la tête seulement quand il aperçu une voiture bleue passer, il s'y engouffra dedans.

-Bonjour.

Tadase hocha la tête, il était fatigué et ne se sentait pas capable de soutenir le regard du brun. Pendant tout le voyage il se contenta de regarder ses chaussures. La voiture s'arrêta et il leva le regard vers l'extérieur. Le brun s'avança vers Tadase, le blond offrit son cou mais la main du brun se posa doucement sur sa joue, Tadase tourna son regard vers le brun. C'était quoi ce regard ? Et ce sourire ?! Le cœur du blond rata un battement, le brun n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le manger, mais plutôt l'air de vouloir le posséder, le visage du brun s'approchait dangereusement de lui, il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres Tadase baissa la tête au dernier moment et se jeta sur le cou du brun. Qu'est-ce qu'avait tenté de faire le brun à l'instant il n'allait pas l'embrasser ? c'est les couples qui faisaient ça ! Ils n'étaient pas un couple ! Un couple ce n'était pas ça ! ça ne se rencontrait pas comme ça, et ça discutait le dimanche autour d'un café. Eux ils étaient... Autre chose. Deux inconnus qui couchaient ensemble. Pas plus, il n'était pas important pour le brun. Rien du tout. Il défit la ceinture de brun et baissa le pantalon du brun, il caressa la verge pour la faire se tendre sous ses doigts, il ne pensait à rien juste à ce qu'il faisait, son esprit était vide, et il appréciait juste ça. avoir l'esprit vide. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient, un défouloir l'un pour l'autre.

-Blo- Tadase...

Le blond sorti la verge maintenant tendue et la lécha de tout le long avant de l'entourer de ses lèvres. Il se mit à sucer, Ikuto gémissait il ne put s'empêcher d'être excité par cette bouche allant et venant sur son sexe. Il recula la tête du blond au moment ou il allait jouir, il fut lui-même étonné par ce geste.

-D-Désolé, t'en a partout je-

-Chut, c'est pas grave. Je travaille pas aujourd'hui de toutes manières.

Tadase leva es yeux vers le brun étonné.

-Mais- tu viens quand même me chercher ?!

-Bien sûr.

Tadase fut tout de même touché de cette attention..

-C'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi maintenant.

-N-non je vais être en re-

-Tu étais beaucoup plus sur de toi tout à l'heure.

Sourit le brun tout en repoussant le petit blond.

-Laisse-moi te faire du bien Tadase...

Et le blond capitula.

Elle referma la porte violemment, le cerveau ampli de doutes. Elle avait courue jusqu'à l'endroit où elle logeait après la vision qu'elle avait eue. Tadase, montant dans une voiture bleue électrique, ce ne pouvait pas être la voiture de son collègue si ? Le blond montait dedans comme si de rien était comme si c'était habituel... Le blond n'avait vu le brun qu'une seule fois et il lui faisait déjà confiance ? Elle ne savait pas que le blond faisait confiance aux gens si vite, il aurait pu lui demander à elle de l'accompagner ?! Est-ce que le blond partait tout les matins dans la voiture d'Ikuto ?! Pourquoi lui ? Et pas elle ?! Tadase était très distant avec elle. Et il montait gentiment dans la voiture du brun ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait de mal ? Elle était trop collante ? Où pas assez ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle échouait tout le temps ?!

Elle serrait les dents et les poings ce n'était pas possible il y avait un problème quelque part ! le petit Tadase traînant avec ce dragueur ! Ce mec n'avait aucun sens du bien et du mal ! Tadase ne pouvais pas vouloir s'approcher de lui ! il ne devait pas s'approcher de lui !

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime elle devait savoir pourquoi la seule fois que Tadase avait vu Ikuto et il montait dans sa voiture ?! Elle monta dans la chambre de la grand-mère du blond. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

* * *

Voilà, il était très court j'en conviens j'ai l'impression que je les fais de plus en plus courts peut être que je devrais poster un chapitre par semaines dans ce cas je verrais. Lulu est au courant et on commence à découvrir son vrai visage, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ?

Réponse au chapitre 20 !


	20. Chapter 20: Libre ?

Salut ! me revoilà pour le chapitre 20 et c'est pas une petite douleur au poignet de rien du tout qui changeras quoi que ce soit ! J'espère que ce chapitre répondras aux questions que vous avez posées ! il est plus long que les précédents (YES !) l'histoire avance ! (YES) Pas de review anonyme aujourd'hui donc on passe directement au chapitre ! bonne lecture !

* * *

Tadase discutait avec Amu, elle semblait ne plus lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, Kukai, les avait évités ils sortait apparemment avec Utau maintenant. Amu était redevenue elle-même protectrice, un peu taquine. Yaya et Rima semblaient plus amoureuses qu'avant, même si Rima était toujours égale à elle-même. Tadase avait un peu rouvert les yeux au monde et arrêté de se lamenter sur lui-même. Il savait ce qu'ils étaient maintenant avec Ikuto et il était heureux de ça. Il assumait presque le sexe. De son humeur dépressive il était passé à une humeur normale. La journée se finit assez vite. Il sorti du lycée accompagné de Amu.

-Ton petit ami t'attends !

Tadase se retourna vers Amu, les joues un peu rouges.

-On est pas ensembles, c'est juste pour... Se défouler.

-Ah bon ?

Amu souriait malicieusement et partie de son côté laissant Tadase à ses réflexions.

Le blond reprit son chemin et monta dans la voiture du brun.

-Bonne journée Blondie ?

-Hum ouais.

Ikuto démarra la voiture. Le chemin se passa en silence, Ikuto s'arrêta à l'arrêt de bus et Tadase descendit. Le brun n'avait rien tenté, il ne s'était arrêté nulle part. Tadase descendit et rentra chez lui, son cerveau encore plein de doutes. Lulu lui lança un salut, puis le débarrassa de son manteau il retira ses chaussures et monta les escaliers, il pensait à l'attitude du brun. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas touché ? rien du tout pourquoi ? Il repensa ce qu'Amu avait dit, non ! Ils étaient des défouloirs ! c'est tout ! Il passa devant la porte de la chambre de sa grand-mère et l'entendit l'appeler. Il sursauta, et se retourna vers elle. Il entra dans la chambre, il entendait son coeur battre dans ses oreilles comme un compte à rebours, ses pas se réduisant en s'approchant de la vieille femme.

-Tu vas bien ? tu semble distant et préoccupé en ce moment, tu n'a pas de mauvaises fréquentations ?

L'angoisse monta.

-A-Aucune...

-Lulu s'inquiète, tu pose encore des problèmes !

Elle avait un peu hausser le ton malgré la faiblesse de sa voix.

-Toujours des problèmes !

reprit-elle

-Je- n'ai aucune mauvaise fréquentations, je fais en sorte d'être un enfant exemplaire, mes notes sont les meilleures du lycée. Je suis autonome. Je ne cause de soucis à personne.

-Tu ose hausser le ton !

-Je ne cause de soucis à personne !

-Tu ne m'interromps pas ! bâtard !

-Je ne suis pas un bâtard, ma mère aimait mon père quand elle m'a eu. Mes parents s'aimaient !

-Comment oses-tu !

-J'ai 17 ans ! tu n'a plus aucuns pouvoirs sur moi, je ne suis plus un enfant tu ne me fais plus peur ! Tu est sous ma responsabilité et je peux te virer de cette maison et te mettre en maison de retraite ! Alors maintenant respecte moi !

La grand-mère fut choquée et ne répondit rien, Tadase sorti de la pièce en tapant des pieds, il l'avait enfin dit, il avait enfin vidé son sac. Il se sentait mieux, enfin vide.

-Tadase ! tu vas bien ?

Le blond se tourna vers la blonde.

-Euh ouais, juste un accrochage avec...

-Oh... Désolée, c'est de ma faute, je te sentais fatigué. J'ai pensée que tu avais des problèmes en cours et elle à mal interprétée ça. Je ne la pensais pas comme ça, elle qui était si gentille.

-Ouais, elle est redevenue comme avant.

-T'a grandi avec ça ?!

Tadase poussa un rire. Il se sentait capable d'en parler... Et Lulu était là alors pourquoi pas ?

-Ouais, elle même avec mes parents, mais ils l'aimaient quand même. Ils m'ont éduqués de manière à se que je me soumette à elle comme ils l'avaient fait. Tu sais elle aimait pas ma mère, et quand je suis né hors mariage. Elle à projetée sa haine sur moi. Aujourd'hui tout est sorti, et je dois t'avouer que je me sent mieux.

Lulu sourit, le blond lui parlait enfin avec un sourire. Mieux il se confiait à elle.

-Hum, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrais faire pour fêter ça... Télé chips ?

Tadase hésita, il avait des devoirs à finir et puis il n'était pas tellement télé. Mais il décida de faire plaisir à la blonde après tout ça ne pourrait faire de mal à personne un peu de télévision.

-Si tu veux.

Lulu gloussa et heureuse descendit les escaliers en chantonnant. Tadase leva la tête vers le plafond et souffla. Qu'est-ce que cette sensation ? Il sentait comme un vent de fraîcheur. Il décida de rejoindre rapidement la blonde dans le salon. Une soirée de détente ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

La table basse était pleine de chips, il n'avait pas prit la peine d'ouvrir vraiment les placards et n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y avait autant de chips dans cette maison. Un bouteille de coca de 2 litres était posé là entre deux verres.

Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils seuls, tandis que Lulu prit le grand fauteuil.

-Viens à côté de moi !

Tadase, rechigna un peu, mais obéit il s'assit à côté de la blonde qui se colla un peu à lui. Tadase la regarda étonné et un peu gêné.

-Quand j'étais petite avec ma mère et mon père on se serrait les uns autres sur le canapé devant un vieux film bien nul et du soda et des chips en été, et en hiver un prenait un grand chocolat chaud avec un chamallow ! ça me manque un peu.

Lui aussi avait des souvenirs comme ça avec ses parents. Il sourit et laissa la blonde se blottir contre lui.

Une heure de film était passée, Tadase s'endormait un peu, il se sentait plus calme, la chaleur de la blonde apaisait son rythme cardiaque et ses pensées, il se sentait chez lui. A l'aise.

-Dit Tadase, j'ai une voiture, ça te dit si je t'emmenais en cours ? Je viendrais te chercher et tout. Comme ça tu n'aura plus à attendre le bus.

Tadase était complètement éveillé, il paniquait, pouvait-il dire non à Lulu ? Et si elle lui demandait pourquoi ? Mais il ne pouvait pas ne plus revoir Ikuto, ils étaient chacun le défouloir de l'autre...

-Je ne voudrais te déranger, et puis, je prends le bus avec des amis.

Lulu pinça les lèvres, le blond acceptait de se faire accompagner par Ikuto et pas par elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait entre eux ?!

-Hum okay. Tu as revu mon collègue ? J'ai entendue dire qu'il aimerait s'occuper de toi.

L'angoisse revint, son estomac se tordit, sa respiration se fit un peu plus difficile, qu'est-ce que la blonde cherchait au juste ? Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mentir et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Hum, oui, enfin on s'est parlé au téléphone, il m'a donner son numéro au cas où j'aurais besoin de parler.

-Il est gentil... Tu sais quand on étais à l'université, il était volage et pas très sérieux, il se ramenait tout le temps avec une copine différente. Où même un copain.

Tadase senti qu'elle attendait sa réaction, il tenta de paraître le plus neutre possible. Est-ce qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose ? Il voulait partir, quitter ce canapé, cette salle, cette maison. Son pouls s'était accéléré, il sentait de la sueur perler sur son front. Le poids de la blonde contre lui se fit de plus en plus lourd.

-Oh...

-Parfois il avait plusieurs conquêtes en même temps, il n'a jamais été sérieux dans ce domaine... Enfin bref, c'est juste un psy pour toi tu n'a pas à penser à ce genre de chose. Je me suie perdue dans mes souvenirs.

Le blond ne répondit rien, il ne s'était pas remis de ce qu'il venait de se passé. La blonde soupçonnait-elle vraiment quelque chose ?

-Bon, on vas pas dormir là, je vais me coucher moi !

S'exclama la blonde en se levant du fauteuil. Elle s'étira et rapporta les verres dans la cuisine.

Tadase senti ça comme une libération il expira, comme si il avait arrêté de respirer quand la blonde avait commencée à lui parler. Il avait le cerveau engourdi, il se contenta de se lever et de rapporter les chips dans la cuisine.

La blonde lui attrapa le bras.

-Bonne nuit Tadase !

-Bo-

Elle déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et ressorti de la cuisine.

Tadase était resté bloqué sur place, son cœur battait fort des ses oreilles, il n'avait pas comprit, est-ce que la blonde avait fait exprès ou bien... Ce n'était pas possible, c'était Lulu elle avait 24 ans... Elle ne pouvait pas...

Il monta dans sa chambre, tel un zombie et se laissa tomber dessus. C'était quoi cette journée ?

Et il s'endormit tout habillé.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Les choses sérieuses commencent ! je suis toute heureuse ! si vous saviez ! voilà ! donc pour le prochain chapitre vu qu'il est pas encore écrit je dirais la semaine du 6 Juillet ! (la semaine d'après quoi) voilà voilà le prochain chapitre consacré à un personnage secondaire sera peut être le chapitre 22 vous pouvez deviner de qui il parlera ? (Je suis sûre que si j'ai mis des indices pas super discrets dans les chapitres)

Bref bonne journée ou bonne nuit ! n'oubliez pas de laisser une Review pour me dire ce que vous avez penser du chapitre (la fatigue m'a fait écrire pousser à la place de penser je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher !)


	21. Chapter 21: Chez le brun

Voilà le chapitre 21 de Addiction j'espère qu'il vous plaira j'ai beaucoup souffert de pour ce chapitre problèmes techniques et pas en accords avec ma petite. J'en ai presque pleurer ! enfin bref bonne lecture !

* * *

Il fut réveillé par le sonnerie de son appartement. Il grogna, ne voulant pas s'extirper de ses couvertures, la personne derrière la porte s'impatienta, il sorti lentement de ses draps en pestant contre la personne, dont il avait deviner l'identité. Il ne prit pas la peine d'enfiler un pantalon par dessus son caleçon et ouvrit la porte, jetant un regard noir à la personne qui s'invita à l'intérieur de son appartement son faire attention à son air grognon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là tu dors pas à cette heure-ci ?

Grogna le brun.

-Mnon ! Je me suis réveillée pendant le nuit et j'ai pensée à toi ! enfin à vous.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses ouvrit le réfrigérateur et bu deux gorgées de coca à la bouteille sous le regard dégoûté du brun.

-Et j'ai pris un café et je suis sortie mes parents dorment donc je suis venue.

-D'accord...

-Comment ça avance avec ton blondinet ?

Il ne voulait pas y repenser. Tout s'était passé comme à l'habitude, il était allé chercher le blond, et ils s'étaient arrêtés au même endroit. C'est là que le blond avait ouvert la bouche "-Tu as parlé de moi à Lulu ?" Ikuto n'avait pas comprit la question pourquoi le blond posait-il cette question ? Il avait regardé le visage du blond, il avait les yeux fermés et il avait l'air gêné. Il s'était approché du blond et avait attendu qu'il ouvre les yeux. Le blond avait lentement ouvert les yeux et encore une fois il avait été subjugué par la beauté des yeux marrons du plus jeune. Ils viraient presque au rouge. Il avait répondu d'un ton plus chaud qu'il ne l'avait voulu "Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça, je ne vois presque jamais Lulu, et puis je ne veux pas risquer de briser notre petit secret" Il avait vu le torse du petit blond se soulever plus rapidement, il avait été excité. Il n'avait pu se contrôler et avait fait glisser son doigt sur le torse du blond, profitant des frisson qui parcouraient le petit corps même à travers le tissus. Il lui avait demandé, toujours d'une voix chaude il lui avait demandé ce que Lulu lui avait dit d'autre, il avait vu les pupilles du blond se dilater et il lui avait tout dit, qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il collectionnait les conquêtes et pleins d'autres choses que le blond n'avait pas à savoir. Qu'est-ce que cette blonde avait à lui raconter tout ça. Il avait été en colère et n'avait même pas laisser le blond le toucher il s'était défoulé en donnant du plaisir au blond."

Il chassa ses souvenirs et répondit à l'adolescente nonchalamment installée sur son bar

-Tu n'a pas des devoirs à faire _petite_

Le brun accentua sur le petite.

-Oh le petite ! ça fait longtemps que tu ne me l'avait pas sorti !

Le brun grogna.

-ça prouve que tu es passé autre chose et que donc tu as changé et que tu n'es plus un sale enfoiré de fils de pute. Et que tu n'a pas couché avec mon meilleur et innocent pote juste parce que tu en avais envie et que tu comptait le jeter une fois que ton deuxième cerveau alias ta bite en aurait eu marre ! Je ne te vexe pas en parlant comme ça ?

Le brun passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Rentre chez toi...

-Tu as bien changé, je dis ça parce que tes tendances pédophiles n'ont pas prit le dessus !

-Je ne suis pas pédo- Va faire tes devoirs !

-Tu l'a embrassé comme je te l'ai conseillé ? tu sais il pense être un vide couilles enfin? C'est pas trop grave puisqu'il pense la même chose de toi ! ça va ? ton cœur n'a pas trop mal ? je sais que ça fait pas longtemps que tu l'utilise donc tu dois pas avoir l'habitude qu'on le malmène.

Il soupira, cette fille il allait la virer de chez lui vite fait. Une phrasa frappa son esprit.

-Il me prends pour un vide couilles ?! moi ?!

Il regretta aussitôt, le sourire que lui offrit la jeune fille le fit grincer des dents.

-Oh ça fait quoi d'être de l'autre côté de la barre ?

Le brun serra la mâchoire, il avait décidément _beaucoup _plus de self control au réveil à 4 heures du matin que ce qu'il aurait pensé.

-Doonc, tu est un vide couilles. Comment vas-tu remédier à ça ?! Parce que les cours instants que vous passez dans la voiture à vous masturber ne changera pas du tout la vision que Tadase à de votre relation.

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu l'as embrassé comme je te l'ai conseillé ?

-Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir.. Je vais pas le forcer, je ne suis pas un violeur.

-Ah bon ?

-La ferme...

Soupira le brun excédé.

-Il pense que vous êtes chacun un vidoir l'un pour l'autre, il n'arrive même pas à aligner amour et ton nom, cette idée n'arrive même pas à germer dans son esprit !

-Tu veux quand même pas que je l'emmène dans un resto à Paris ! Merde il est 4h du matin. Je t'ai jamais demandé quoi que ce soit !

-Je prends plaisir à m'occuper des affaires des autres et en plus... Je préférerais qu'il sorte avec toi plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre... Je sais pas pourquoi. Donc je veux vous aider.

-J'ai ton meilleur ami à aller chercher dans deux heures, j'ai besoin de sommeil ou je vais le violer, vraiment. Sort d'ici.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'approcha de la porte d'entrée.

-Attends

L'arrêta le brun.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'arrêta un sourire aux lèvres.

-Prends, cette bouteille de coca tu as bu au goulot c'est dégueulasse.

-Tss t'es taré !

Le jeune fille prit la bouteille de soda des mains du brun.

-Laisse-le te voir sous ce jour-là, normal et pas comme le prédateur super bandant que tu aime montrer. Surtout que c'est super mignon.

Et la fille quitta l'appartement, le brun se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Les adolescentes c'était horrible.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu c'est la première fois que je tente ça et j'espère que c'est pas trop incompréhensible. (vu comment j'ai souffert pour l'écrire) hastag lol hastag suicide de la pseudo écrivain du dimanche hastag va s'acheter des anti-dépresseurs hastag le xanax est ton ami.

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensées de ce chapitre que j'ai eu envie d'appeler le chapitre de le mort en laissant une Review et comme l'à devinée Ayumii-chii le prochain chapitre sera sur Kuukai et Utau ! (du hétéro j'ai peur)


	22. Chapter 22: La princesse

Salut tout le monde ! j'avoue, j'ai pris un petit mois de vacance parce que... J'avais peur de commencer Kukai et Utau ça doit faire trois ans que j'ai pas écris du het et ça me fait trop bizarre. Les chapitres serons plus courts et il y en aura plus, l'histoire de Kukai et Utau sera plus composée de petites scénettes parce que...

Oh oui et ce chapitre ce passe pendant la fête le chapitre 8 donc voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture !

* * *

Kukai regardait Tadase partir avec son brun. Il soupira Tadase était sûr de conclure contrairement à lui. Il était aussi stressé que lorsqu'il avait 12 ans. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança lentement vers la blonde ses pas devenant de plus en plus hésitant. La blonde discutait avec un groupe de fille.

Non ce n'était pas le moment, pour en cotoyer il le savait les filles étaient des vipères. Il fit demi-tour tout en gardant un oeil sur la blonde, il ne devait pas la perdre de vue, si il la perdait de vue il perdait l'occasion de lui parler dans un contexte autre que les cours.

-Hey ! Kukai !

Il tourna la tête vers Amu qui le serrait dans ses bras affectueusement.

-Tu viens danser ?

Le demanda t-elle un sourire gêné sur le visage.

Kuka reprit ses esprit et se tourna vers son amie.

-Tu étais où ?

-Quelque part entre l'enfer et l'univers des sims ! Viens danser !

-Tu peux pas être plus précise ?

Insista Kukai, Amu fit mine de réfléchir avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite et de tirer sur le bras de Kukai pour l'emmener danser plus loin.

-Je peux pas danser, il faut que je surveille Utau pour foncer sur elle façon de parler, dès que ses amies s'éloignent.

-Vraiment ? toujours le béguin pour Utau Hoshina ? Passe à autre chose t'a plus douze ans pour avoir un crush aussi longtemps...

-Amu ! qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive on dirais que tu ne veux pas que je lui parle !

-Pas du tout ! Vas-y si tu veux...

-Merci !

Kukai commença à s'éloigner quand il se fit tirer en arrière.

-Tiens regarde Nagihiko qui roule une pelle à Kairi vient on va les embêter !

-Amu !

La jeune fille lacha le bras de son ami qui s'approcha de la blonde, elle était seule. Et se dirigeait vers la porte.

Le coeur de Kukai se mit à battre plus vite, il jouait des coudes il ne devait pas la perdre maintenant !

Il se retrouva dehors, l'air était beaucoup plus frais qu'a l'intérieur, il frissonna et chercha la blonde des yeux, son cœur rata un battement quand il vit sa chevelure blonde. Il marcha vite mais pas trop, il ne devait pas avoir l'air de lui avoir couru après, même si c'était le cas. Il l'aborda doucement, la fille se tourna vers lui, un regard déjà ennuyé ou brillait une infime lueur d'intérêt.

-Tu quitte déjà la fête ?

-Toi aussi...

Cette voix...

-Non je suis sorti fumer

Il était un bon menteur.

-Et puis tu m'a vu et tu t'es dit wouah et si j'allais parler à cette magnifique fille que je n'ai jamais vue ?

Répondit Utau d'un ton sarcastique.

-Non, on est dans le même lycée je te vois rentrer tout les matins, enfin presque.

-Et c'est maintenant seulement que tu viens me parler ? tu avais peur des mes grandes dents ?

-Plutôt de tes longs ongles.

La blonde esquissa un sourire, avant de reprendre son expression froide et fermée.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, je suis pas une fille à coup d'un soir...

-Et pour plus ?

La blonde se retourna vivement vers Kukai, elle avait l'air étonnée, et il était vrai que Kukai était lui-même étonné de ce qui venait de dire, c'était sorti tout seul.

Deux filles arrivèrent une brune aux cheveux courts et une autre aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Oh Iru, Eru vous êtes enfin là ! je vous attendais ! On s'en va.

Kukai ne comprenait pas, la blonde l'ignorait tout simplement ? Il avala difficilement sa salive, il allait faire quelque chose qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

-Tu ne m'a pas répondu...

Les trois filles s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent lentement vers lui.

-Je sais que je ne t'ai pas répondu, c'est parce que j'en ai pas envie.

-Hey ! mais tu es Kukai Soma

S'exclama la blonde, Eru ou Iru.

-Tu le connais ?

Demanda Utau intéressée.

Kukai voyait la situation déraper.

-Oh ça oui ! j'ai une amie qui est passée sous lui !

Utau lui lança un regard froid, et Kukai se sentit tout misérable.

-Et c'est un bon coup ?

Demanda a brune un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on dit en présence du concerné.

-C'est un mauvais coup ?

Rit la brune avant de se faire stopper par la blonde qui hurla.

-Non ! ma cousine à dit qu'il était hyper doué !

Kukai hésita à faire demi-tour. Mais non il devait tenir droit devant le regard froid de Utau.

-Ah bon...

Reprit la brune.

-Quelle question qu'il t'a posé Utau ?

-Il m'a une presque magnifique déclaration d'amour ! apparemment il veut finir ses jours à mes côtés.

Les trois filles se mirent à rire, honteux il se sentait horriblement honteux, il aurait voulu disparaître.

-En quoi c'est ridicule d'aimer ?

Réussi t-il à articuler, les trois filles s'arrêtèrent.

-Si je ressens le besoin de me tenir aux côtés d'une personne je suis ridicule ?

-Oh mon dieu il est fou !

Répondit la brune en continuant à rire.

Les trois filles s'éloignèrent Kukai les suivit, il ne perdrait pas cette occasion même si la blonde était accompagnée par ces deux vipères. Il attrapa le poignet de Utau la blond se tourna vers lui, son regard lançait des éclairs mais il y vit une lueur qui le suppliait silencieusement de l'enlever loin de ce monde comme une princesse qui ne demandais qu'a être sauvée.

-S'il te plaît tu peux venir, y'a un mec lourd là, Viens ! oui, c'est plus important que moi ? Bien sûr par ce que je vais garder le danger tout près de moi pour être sûr-

La personne semblait avoir raccrochée. Utau leva le yeux au ciel et remis son téléphone dans sa poche son autre poignet toujours dans la mains de Kukai.

-Lâche-moi !

-Tu ne répond pas.

-Parce que je n'en ai pas envie lâche ma main ou je hurle.

-Tu as appelé quelqu'un non ? Je peux te le demander jusqu'à ce que cette personne arrive.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer, j'ai des choses plus importante à faire que de traîner avec... Toi. Tu est content ?

-Attention il va se mettre à genou !

S'exclama la brune en riant. Kukai fronçait les sourcils il ne supportait pas cette fille.

-Si il le faut pour avoir une vraie réponse.

Il était finalement prêt à se mettre à genou, il n'abandonnait jamais avant d'avoir un oui.

-Je vais le filmer !

-Iru arrête ça !

S'exclama l'autre blonde qui n'avait rien dit, Kukai leva un regard vers elle et y vit des étoiles, elle l'encourageait d'un mouvement de tête il sourit et reprit confiance.

-Je vais vraiment me mettre à genoux.

Utau le fixait son regard le mettait au défi de le faire.

Le temps passa et une voiture bleue s'arrêta.

-Il n'a pas de couteau ou de flingue t'es pas si en danger que...

Kukai regarda l'homme dans la voiture, c'était le brun de Tadase...

-Utau me dis pas que c'est lui le problème...

-Tu m'a dis de t'appeler à chaque drague insistante celle-là l'est trop

-Accepte qu'on en finisse il peu pas être pire que les autres.

-Tu ne peux pas décider de ma vie comme ça.

-Ma petite soeur aime trop faire sa princesse.

Petite soeur ?! Kukai les regardait à tour de rôles, il ne se ressemblait pas du tout !

-Il allait se mettre à genou !

Rigola Iru. Ikuto sourit son regard s'illumina, on aurait dit un enfant.

-Vas-y ! elle adorerait ça !

-Ikuto !

Se plaignit Utau.

Kukai n'hésita pas et mit un genoux à terre.

-Alors ?

-C'est d'accord !

Grogna Utau Ikuto remonta dans sa voiture.

-Retiens juste que tu m'a fait me déplacer pour rien.

Et le brun démara.

-Tiens, mets- ton numéro, je t'appellerais quand j'aurais du temps libre.

-Tu veux pas plutôt que ce soit moi qui t'appelle ?

-Tu as peur que je ne le fasse pas ? Je vais le faire t'inquiète...

Kukai inscrivit son numéro et rendis son téléphone à Utau qui parti avec ses amies.

Laissant Kukai seul, dans la rue.

Le Ikuto était le frère de Utau...

* * *

Voilà ! il est court je sais mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu, je posterais peut-être le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine (pour compenser la taille de celui-là)


	23. Chapter 23: Premier rendez-vous

Salut tout le monde ! voici le nouveau chapitre de Addiction ! Je me suis vraiment mais alors là VRAIMENT plus à l'écrire et j'en suis fière, et je voulais le publier avant (le 3 Août plus précisément) Mais je ne voulais pas que le temps entre les chapitres soient trop irréguliers. Alors si vous voulez une ambiance musicale j'ai écris le chapitre avec les OST des épisodes un et deux de Life is strange ! (Je suis fan du jeu mais tellement je rêve de l'avoir) Alors voilà bonne lecture ! (cette fille cherche un moyen pour récolter des fond pour avoir Life is strange ).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kukai souriait, Utau l'avait appelé la veille pour le premier rendez-vous, il ne devait rien gâcher. Enfin rendez-vous c'était beaucoup dire, elle voulait se balader au parc. Kukai se dit qu'au moins ils pourraient faire connaissance et qu'il pourrait l'emmener quelque part pour leur prochain rendez-vous, parce qu'il se le promettait, il y aurait un second rendez-vous.

Il regarda la blonde arriver, elle marchait rapidement, il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

-Salut.

Lui lança t-il son sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

-Salut, t'attends depuis longtemps ?

-Non pas vraiment, cinq minutes à peine..

-Hum okay... Je te préviens, c'est juste une promenade, on ira ni chez moi, ni chez toi. Et on évitera les coins bizarres, une fois le tour du parc fait, on se quitte et je te rappellerait ou pas, c'est bien compris ?

Kukai hocha lentement la tête, cette fille était si méfiante.

Ils commencèrent à marcher tranquillement en silence... C'est Utau qui engagea la discussion.

-Alors, raconte-moi ta vie Kukai Soma.

-Hum, j'ai trois grand frères

-T'es le plus jeune alors, est-ce que tu te faisais disons... Victimisé par tes frères ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça !

-N'essaie pas de faire le mec viril !

Rigola la blonde, Kukai se senti tout de suite plus détendu, le rire de la blonde était adorable.

-D'accord j'avoue, ils se sont amusés avec moi

-Et il le font encore ?

-J'aimerais garder le peu de virilité qu'il me reste

Répondit-il en rigolant, suivi par la blonde.

-D'accord, mais tu peux au moins me raconter ce qu'ils faisaient au bébé Kukai ?

-D'accord, puisque tu insiste tant, ils m'ont fait manger, des insectes... Vivants

-Eurk ! Comment tu as pu laisser faire ça ?

Répondit la blonde.

-Imagine toi sortant de l'entraînement de football et tes frères habituellement si méchant avec toi t'ont préparé un délicieux sandwich avec tout ce que tu aime dedans, tu croque dedans et tu sens quelque chose craquer sous tes dents, et piquer ta langue, et t'entends tes frère rire, alors là tu ose ouvrit le sandwich et tu vois tout en tas d'insectes différents entre une tranche de jambon et une tranche de fromage.

-Oh mon dieu !

Utau éclata de rire

-Tu vois la scène du roi lion ou timon retourne la souche d'arbre et présente les insectes à Simba ? La scène qui t'a presque donnée envie de manger des insectes ? Eh bien pour tout te dire, les limaces c'est pas du tout appétissant !

Les rires de la blonde redoublèrent , et Kukai l'accompagna. Il se sentait extrêmement bien là dans le parc avec elle.

-Quoi d'autres ?

-Hum... Ils s'amusaient souvent à me jeter dans la baignoire d'eau froide ils me portaient alors que bébé Kukai qui était l'enfant le plus adorable de l'univers dormait et ils me jetaient dans la baignoire.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est génial !

Kukai jeta un regard faussement indigné à la blonde morte de rire à ses côtés.

-Génial ? J'ai souffert !

-Oh pauvre chou !

Ils se calmèrent et la blonde reprit.

-Raconte-moi d'autre choses sur toi !

-Hum, mes amis, je traîne avec Tadase depuis le CE2 je crois.

-Vraiment ? Ça c'est de l'amitié... Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-Je le connais depuis la maternelle, mais ce n'était pas trop le genre d'amis que je voulais avoir à l'époque, moi je courait partout, et jouait au ballon, alors que Tadase était celui qui se recevais le ballons en pleine figure par accident.

-Ouch, le pauvre.

-Ouais, mais il n'a jamais pleurer, jamais craqué, alors qu'à chaque récréations ou presque il se recevait un ballon en pleine face, j'avoue que j'étais admiratif. Et en primaire j'ai vu qu'il se faisait embêté par les plus grands, et j'ai agit qu'en CE2, je suis venu et j'ai frappé les CM2 qui l'embêtaient, ma plus grosse bagarre je crois...

Utau observait le brun, Tadase devait vraiment être un ami très cher pour Kukai, vu l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux quand il en parlait.

-Même lui a participé, j'étais étonné, puis on a été punis et on a fait connaissance...

-Ouah... C'est génial que tu ai quelqu'un comme ça avec qui parler, te confier...

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça avec tes amies ?

-He bien j'ai rencontrée Eru et Iru en même temps, elles avaient besoin d'amies et moi... Je ne supportait plus la solitude. C'est comme ça que ça s'est fait Mais on peut pas leur faire confiance... Surtout pas Iru.

-Dommage... Tu pourrais traîner avec nous non ?

-Non je ne veux pas tout gâcher ou m'iincruster... Et puis ton amie aux cheveux rose n'a pas l'aire de m'apprécier.

-Amu ? Mais non elle aime tout le monde !

-Je ne sais pas... Elle me lance des regards en coins à chaque fois qu'on se croise...

-Elle est juste très proche de nous et elle sort les crocs dès qu'elle sent que l'un de nous risque de se mettre en danger. T'inquiète, ça lui passera.

-Et comment tu l'a rencontrée elle ?

-Ah ça c'est quand le lycée à mit en place leur truc de gardiens. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est à peu près tous rencontrés.

-T'a une chance inouïe d'avoir autan d'amis,

-Merci... Tu peux nous rejoindre quand tu veux je te présenterais et au bout de deux jours, Amu te laissera tranquille.

-Merci t'es vraiment quelqu'un de gentil.

-Ca veut dire qu'il y aura un deuxième rendez-vous ?

-Peut être... Si tu me le demande à genoux !

Répondit Utau un sourire espiègle sur le visage

-Parce que tu ne m'en crois pas capable ? Tu sais je l'ai déjà fait je peux le refaire !

-Vas-y !

Kukai se mit à genoux et la blonde explosa de rire.

-Aller mademoiselle ! S'il vous plaît !

Les rires d'Utau redoublèrent alors que Kukai marchait sur ses genoux les main jointes en lui suppliant un autre rendez-vous. Utau commença à courir.

-Tu triches !

Kukai se leva et couru après la blonde, s'en suivit une course poursuite entre les deux adolescents. Kukai fini par attraper la blonde par les hanches et à la soulever dans les airs.

-D'accord t'a gagné t'aura droit à un second rendez-vous !

Kukai reposa la blonde.

-Yes !

* * *

J'espère qu'il vos a plu ! ce vent de fraîcheur dans cette fanfiction m'apaise tellement ! Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement posté dans deux semaines parce que je suis en plein doute sur le prochain chapitre je précise au cas où que cette après midi se passe pendant les deux semaines ou Tadase attendait Ikuto (juste avant le premier lemon) ! voilà ! Laissez une review pour me donner votre avis et si vous trouvez que c'est vraiment cool d'avoir un petit moment choupi comme ça dans Addiction. Même si ce n'est pas entre nos deux personnages principaux. Donc je vous laisse et à dans deux semaines ou moins on sais jamais si l'inspiration arrive avant)


	24. Chapter 24: Je lui pardonnerais jamais !

Coucou ! Voici le chapitre 24 de Addiction ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

En espérant que votre rentrée se passe bien.

note: il se passe le même jour que le chapitre 8

* * *

Kukai sortait du café, Shugo chara, il était encore choqué d'apprendre que son petit Tadase n'était plus vierge... Et puis il se posait des questions sur la haine de Amu par rapport à Ikuto, d'ailleurs avec toute cette histoire il n'avait même pas pu parler de sa presque relation avec Utau.

Cette journée avait été quand même assez mouvementée, il avait besoin de sommeil.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, il le sorti et se mit à sourire en voyant le nom de la blonde, il répondit, et perdit tout de suite son sourire.

-Utau ? Tu vas bien ?

Il entendit renifler, et s'arrêta complètement au milieu du trottoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Kukai, vient me chercher s'il te plaît.

Il entendit la blonde fondre en larme, et se mit à courir en direction de la maison d'Utau, elle lui avait donné l'adresse lors de leurs «premier rendez vous » elle la lui avait donné au cas où un jour elle aurait besoin de lui. Et ce jour était apparemment arrivé.

Il toqua, ses parents n'étaient pas là apparemment tout était éteins. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, elle n'était pas fermée à clé il monta les escaliers, et entendit les pleurs, il les suivis et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Elle était recroquevillée devant son lit les bras autour des ses genoux, et dans le noir. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui caressa le bras.

-C'est moi Utau, c'est moi... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-C'est mon frère...

Kukai s'inquiétait est-ce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ikuto ?

-Je, je sais pas, il est entré furieux et il m'a dit pleins de choses horribles, il m'a insultée et... Il m'a frappée...

-Comment ça ?

-Je... S'il te plaît sors moi de là...

Kukai l'aida à se relever, et l'entraîna dans le salon il alluma les lumières, et lui servit un verre d'eau.

-Raconte-moi tout.

-Je... c'est difficile à raconter... Il s'est passé des choses difficilement avouable. Et t'es quelqu'un de précieux parce que je ne veux pas te faire suivre parce que je commence à t'apprécier...

Kukai redoutait le pire ? Que c'était t-il passé ?

-Mon frère et moi... On a étés très proches.. A une période, en fait j'avais quinze ans, je n'étais pas aussi populaire à l'école et j'étais super... Enfin pour moi mon frère étais l'homme parfait, si je devais me marié ce serait avec un homme lui et un jour, je me suis dit que j'étais amoureuse de mon frère. Et …

Elle poussa un soupir.

-Je peux pas raconter ça c'est tellement... Je me dégoute..

Kukai comprit et caressa les cheveux de la blonde.

-J'ai compris... Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis étonné, mais... Enfin c'est fini je ne peux pas te juger.

-Merci.. Maintenant, il me reproche de l'avoir... transformé en monstre, il avait l'air énervé comme si il avait commis la plus grosse connerie de a vie.

Kukai fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Où... Tu vas ?

-À ton avis ?

-Kukai non ! Et puis tu ne sais même pas où il vit...

-Si

Amu avait laisser s'échapper quelques détails sur l'endroit ou vivait Ikuto après le départ de Tadase.

Il claqua la porte et marcha vers l'immeuble qu'Amu avait décrit, le brun vivait tout près de chez sa famille.

Derrière lui marchait Utau, elle lui criait de laisser tomber, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû raconter tout ça... Mais rien ne calmait la rage de Kukai, les passants les regardaient bizarrement se retournant sur eux.

Son cœur battait dans ses oreilles tellement sa rage était grande.

-Arrête Kukai ! C'est stupide !

Il se retourna vivement et Utau sursauta.

-Stupide ?! Il t'a frappée, et insultée, il t'a mise dans un état pas possible et je suis stupide ?!

-Je...

Kukai reprit sa marche, et arriva devant l'immeuble... Il n'avait pas pensé à comment entrer par contre...

Utau arriva derrière lui et lui tira le bras.

-Réfléchis Kukai !

-C'est fait.

-Non c'est faux ! Calme toi !

-Tu peux me faire entrer ?

-Oui mais...

-Utau... Donne-moi les clés.

La blonde capitula, elle avait l'impression que Kukai n'abandonnerait jamais.

Kukai prit la clé des mains de la blonde et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble avant de monter les escaliers, oui le brun vivait haut, mais il avait besoin de ça pour remettre ses nerfs en place.

Utau suivait toujours Kukai, mais silencieusement elle ne voulait pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Des violents coups retentirent à la porte, Ikutio soupira, encore une visite... Il ouvrit la porte et il vit, le … Petit copain de sa sœur ? Il n'avait pas comprit l'histoire qu'Utau lui avait raconté, lui foncer dessus, il l'esquiva en levant les yeux au ciel, sérieusement encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'Utau leurs faisait aux mecs pour qu'ils se précipitent tous chez lui comme ça !

-Ok, tu va te calmer... Et tu vas rentrer chez toi parce que je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

-Comment tu peux faire ça à ta sœur !

Hurla Kukai.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles... Rentre chez toi. Et toi aussi Utau, ton père va s'inquiéter sinon.

-Kukai écoutons-le... Rentrons !

-Non ! Pas avant...

-Écoute j'ai pas pour habitude frapper les gens mais tu commence à faire chier là.

-Tu ne frappe pas les gens ?! Même pas-

-Kukai ! Rentrons !... Je t'en supplie...

Ikuto leva les yeux au ciel, c'était quoi cette scène ? Sa sœur était pire qu'avec les autres... D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Utau ce qu'elle racontait aux mecs à chaque fois pour qu'il débarque chez lui en pleine soirée. Pendant Stargate. Son seul moment de tranquillité.

-Il t'a-

La blonde tirait sur le bras de Kukai, qui ne pouvait se sentir apaisé par le touché de la blonde. Et se laissa finalement tirer en arrière.

-Ce n'est pas fini !

Lâcha Kukai de son regard hargneux avant d'être entraîné hors de la vu du brun par Utau.

Ikuto soupira et ferma la porte à double tour. On ne sait jamais le fou furieux du mois pourrait revenir.

Il se posa sur son fauteuil. Et nota dans son esprit de ne pas oublier de demander à sa «sœur » ce que c'était que cette histoire.

Utau continuait de tirer le bras de Kukai jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à une distance de sécurité de l'appartement d'Ikuto.

-Kukai, je t'ai raconté tout ça parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Ikuto n'est comme ça que pendant de très rares moments, tu peux laisser tomber ? J'avais juste besoin que l'on me console pas qu'on joue les justiciers de la nuit.

-J'ai été enragé.. Je me contrôlais plus... désolé. Mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

-Je sais, tout le monde n'est pas comme moi...

Kukai offrit un sourire timide à la blonde.

-Ouais..

Utau serra ses doigts autour du cou de Kukai et l'enlaça. Kukai lui rendit avec un sourire tendre son étreinte.

La blonde était heureuse. Kukai était peut-être le bon.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu laissez une review pour me donner votre avis ! et à la semaine prochaine (ou pas) pour le chapitre 25 ou on retrouvera Tadase et Ikuto. (ou pas mais sûrement)


	25. Chapter 25: Une journée exceptionnelle

Ça fait ultra longtemps que j'ai pas poster et je suis suuuper désolée ! Je voulais absolument finir ce chapitre avant de le poster et puis... J'ai pas réussie du coup voilà la première partie, j'ai commencée ce chapitre AVANT de poster celui d'avant c'est pour dire ! comme j'ai eu du mal ! et puis BON il est quand même assez long comme il est ! J'ai très peur !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« -Ha ! Ikuto !

Tadase gémissait le brun était tellement doué de sa langue...

-Tu veux que je continue ou que j'arrête ?

-C-ontinue !

-Tadase ! Embrasse-moi !

Suppliait la voix de Lulu dans la tête de Tadase.

-Aime-moi Tadase ! Et tu pourra vivre une vie normale comme tu l'a toujours voulue !

Continua t-elle.

Tadase ne pouvait plus réfléchir il sentait les doigts du brun en lui.

-Dis Tadase tu es sûr qu'Ikuto n'est qu'un vide couille pour toi ?

Ajouta la voix d'Amu.

-Aime-moi

Fit en écho la voix de Lulu.

-Tu es délicieux Tadase, joui pour moi.

Le blond vint dans la bouche du brun. »

Tadase se redressa rapidement sur son lit le souffle court et la sueur perlant sur son corps. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce rêve ?! Il en avait déjà fait des rêves comme ça avec Ikuto mais... Qu'est-ce que fichaient Lulu et Amu dans sont rêve ?! Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière. Et soupira quand il vit que ses draps étaient humides.

-J'ai pas envie de me lever...

Il se leva quand même et retira ses draps de son lit. Et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec ses vêtements pour la journées sous le bras.

Il prit une bonne douche froide, pour se réveiller et descendit les escaliers son sur l'épaule.

-Tu pars sans manger ?

Lulu était assise sur une chaise dans la cuisine et le regardait avec ce regard inquiet.

-Je n'ai pas très faim. Je pars plus tôt...

Répondit-il avec lassitude.

-Tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène ?

-Non merci...

-T'es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Insista la blonde

-Un peu fatigué t'inquiète pas.

-Tu peux rester si tu veux !

-Non c'est bon. A ce soir.

-Oui...

Tadase ferma la porte et mit ses écouteurs se laissant bercer par la musique. Il arriva très vite à l'arrêt de bus et fut heureux de le retrouver vide et de pouvoir s'asseoir.

Il ne remarqua pas quand l'arrêt s'était rempli de la sorte et avant qu'il ne remarque le temps qui venait de passer, la voiture bleue du brun était déjà devant lui. Il monta à l'intérieur et sourit faiblement au brun.

Il remarqua les cernes sous ses yeux et ses sourcils froncés, il semblait ne pas être le seul à avoir mal dormi cette pensée le fit sourire, le brun semblait semblait tellement plus humain en ce moment.

-Bonjour.

Commença Ikuto, une voix rauque.

-'Jour...

Répondit-il Tadase.

Le chemin se fit en silence... Est-ce que même ils avaient eu une discussion un jour ? Tadase ne sut quoi se répondre. Le mouvement de la voiture le bercait et il ne pu s'empêhcer de sombrer dans le sommeil.

-Nous voilà arrivés...

Ikuto sourit devant la mine endormi du blond il était vraiment adorable.

Il alluma une cigarette et sorti de la voiture pour ne pas que la fumée dérange le blond dans son sommeil.

Tadase se senti secoué et il se réveilla en sursaut.

-T'inquiète pas c'est moi. C'est l'heure d'aller en cours..

-Je veux pas y aller aujourd'hui...

Se plaignit Tadase en s'étirant.

-Ah bon ?

Sourit Ikuto.

Puis Tadase remarqua là où il était et se mit à rougir.

-Je suis désolé je voulais pas... Enfin.

-C'est pas grave.

Ikuto rentra dans sa voiture et démarra.

Tadase regarda le brun, quelque chose avait changé en lui. Tadase sourti à son tour il était plus détendu. Il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui.

-Je veux vraiment pas y aller, en fait... Je …. Tu peux passer du temps avec moi ?

-... Hum Oui.

Répondit Ikuto un peu étonné.

-Merci...

-Je t'emmène chez moi.

-Merci encore.

Ikuto se gara sur le parking de son immeuble, et ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Aucune tension juste eux deux dans l'ascenseur, un sourire sur les lèvres de Tadase. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Tadase suivit Ikuto jusqu'à l'intérieur de son appartement.

-Tu peu mettre ta veste sur le porte manteau, et retirer tes chaussures et les mettre à côté de la porte.

-Okay...

Répondit Tadase en s'exécutant tandis que Ikuto retirait sa veste et le posa sur le porte manteau.

-Installe toi... Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Ou à manger ?

-Non merci...

Répondit Tadse en s'installant sur le canapé, est-ce qu'ils allaient... Le faire aujourd'hui ?

Ikuto ouvrit son réfrigérateur, non il allait faire comme Amu lui avait conseillé. Il sorti un verre qu'il rempli d'eau avant de le boire.

-Merci encore...

-D'accord, de rien. Y'a pas de problèmes !

Répondit le brun un peu excédé, c'était si étonnant que ça qu'il fasse quelque chose de gentil ?!

Tadase regarda ses pieds, un peu gêné, il avait agacé Ikuto avec tout ses merci... Il ne savait juste pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Comment ?

Demanda Tadase.

-J'imagine que tu ne veux pas juste passer du temps dans mon appart' à... Regarder la télé ?

-Oh... Euh. Je ne sais pas...

La situation n'était pas prête d'avancer, Ikuto tentait d'écouter les conseils d'Amu mais, si le blond ne lui laissait pas la chance de faire autre chose.

Ikuto s'assit à une distance raisonnable du blond, il ne voulait pas être trop tenté.

-Ikuto... Si je peux-

-Y'a pas un truc que tu as toujours voulu faire ?

L'interrompît le brun.

-Comment ça ?

Répondit Tadase.

-Aujourd'hui tu sèche les cours, tu as une journée de libre, pour faire tout ce que tu veux ! S un truc que tu souhaite faire, c'est aujourd'hui.

Tadase rougit, il n'avait jamais vu le brun parler d'un ton si normal, ça lui donnait un autre charme, et il se sentait puissant, et près à faire pleins de choses.

-Alors ?

Continua Ikuto.

-Guide-moi.

-Tu as mangé ce matin ?

Demanda Ikuto.

-Non...

-Je t'emmène manger un truc que t'a toujours voulu manger.

-Heu une pomme d'amour ?

-Y'a une foire ais elle ouvre plus tard, autre chose ?

-Des Cookies, au Smarties ?

-Je t'emmène dans un café continue de réfléchir pendant qu'on y va.

Répondit Ikuto en se levant.

Tadase sourit remis ses chaussures et sa veste. Mais le brun avait disparu.

Il attendit.. Et quelques minutes après, le brun apparu avec juste un t-shirt noir et un jean.

-On y vas ?

Tadase hocha la tête et sourit. Il découvrait un autre Ikuto il lui plaisait.

Il suivit le brun, un peu plus détendu qu'a son habitude.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur un étrange silence régnait entre eux, Tadase leva la tête vers le brun, il remarqua que celui-ci ne s'était pas recoiffé après s'être changé et que ses cheveux étaient un peu en pagaille, ça lui donnait un air sauvage et un peu plus bad boy que d'habitude. Et il sourit.

-Où tu m'emmène ?

Demanda Tadase

-Un café, dans lequel j'ai l'habitude d'aller.

Répondit Ikuto en entrant dans sa voiture.

Tadase entra à son tour, et mit sa ceinture de sécurité. Le brun démarra, et décida de pour une fois d'allumer la radio.

Tadase, fut étonné mais en même temps heureux, il pourrait en entendre plus sur le brun.

Donc apparemment le brun aimait le rock... Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître ni la chanteuse ni la chanson...

-C'est quoi le titre ?

Demanda timidement Tadase.

-Bad reputation de blondie ! Tu devrai l'écouter je te verrai bien avec une veste à carreau ou un blouson en cuir, les cheveux en pétard.

Tadase baissa les yeux, les joues un peu rouges.

-On est arrivés...

Tadase leva les yeux, « L'easter »

Il suivit Ikuto à l'intérieur du café, c'était différent du « Shugo Chara » une atmosphère plus sobres, les fauteuils étaient verts, les murs en briques et des photos de villes, comme New-York ornaient quelques murs.

-Hey ! I-cute-o !

S'exclama une serveuse elle était rousse avec des lunettes et des yeux bleus.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça...

Se plaignit Ikuto un peu gêné. Cette pensée fit sourire Tadase il ne pensait pas le brun capable d'être gêné.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Plutôt bien.

-Et même pas de « et toi » ?! Tu es devenu trop impoli !

-Yukari...

-Oh qui est-ce ?!

Demanda t-elle les yeux grand ouverts et pétillants elle venait juste de remarquer le blond qui se sentait un peu mal-à-l'aise.

-C'est un ami.

-Et son nom ?

-T'a pas besoin de le savoir.

-Alors comment tu t'appelle ?

-Tadase.

-Oh c'est !

-Yukari !

La serveuse sursauta, elle sourit gênée et se gratta l'arrière de crâne.

-Désolée ! Je vous laisse !

Ikuto traîna Tadase à une table et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

-C'est... Ici que tu viens tout le temps ?

-Ouais, un peu.

-Salut... Hey !

Tadase leva la tête.

-Yû ?!

-Tadase ! Je suis étonné ! Tu sèche ?!

-Euhm...

-Je dirais rien promis !

Ajouta Yû un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Et tu es avec Ikuto !

Yû connaît Ikuto ?!

-Salut.

Répondit Ikuto, Tadase les regarda tour à tour, ils avaient l'air de se dire quelque chose avec les yeux, et Tadase se demanda si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Amu.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous commandez ?

-Un cookie au smarties.

-Un café, serré.

-Épuisé ?

Demanda Yû

-Pas vraiment.

Répondit Ikuto un micro sourire sur les lèvres.

Yû parti en cuisine sûrement et Ikuto tourna son regard vers Tadase.

Le blond se demandait si il savait que Yû était le petit ami d'Amu et si c'est comme ça qu'il la connaissait ?

-Euhm Ikuto.

-Oui ?

-Yû, enfin il... Tu vois mon amie, à la fête avec les cheveux roses. Ils sortent ensembles.

Tadase avait réussi à le dire, manquait plus qu'a voir la réaction du brun.

-Hum.

« Hum » C'est tout ? Ikuto devait cacher quelque chose, et Tadase serra les dents, il avait presque oublié qu'il traînait avec Ikuto pour en savoir plus sur lui et Amu.

-Et Amu-

-Blondie.

Ikuto lui prit la main, se contact lanca une décharge dans le bras du blond, il sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

-Ne te prends pas la tête.

Puis Ikuto sourit.

-Tu rougit, beaucoup c'est adorable.

Tadase baissa les yeux et retira sa main de la prise du brun.

-Hey ! Pas de dragouille ici ! Play boy !

Cria Yukari de l'autre bout du café. Attisant les rires des autres.

-C'est pas vrai tu espionne ?!

Répondit Ikuto.

-J'ai eu peur pour ce pauvre poussin !

-T'a pas avoir peur pour lui tout va bien, c'est pour toi que tu devrais avoir peur.

Répondit plus bas Ikuto

-J'ai entendue !

-Tant mieux !

Tadase ne put s'empêcher de rire, c'était si étrange de voir le brun comme ça. Plein de vie, son aura mystérieuse s'estompait peu à peu, et Tadase se sentait moins oppressé il sentait un vent de fraîcheur et ça l'apaisait.

-C'est pas possible ça dès qu'Ikuto est dans ce café, il y a une embrouille ! Vous devriez faire un duo d'humoriste tout les deux.

S'exclama Yû en posant leurs commandes

-Merci Yû.

-De rien, Passe le bonjour à Amu de ma part !

-D'accord !

Tadase pensait qu'il avait peut-être eu tors de juger Yû juste parce qu'il sortait avec Amu, il avait l'air d'être un type bien. Il croqua dans son cookie alors que Ikuto prenait une gorgée de son café.

-C'est bon !

Ikuto observa le blond, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il devait vraiment trouver ça délicieux.

-Tu... Aime vraiment le café ?

Demanda Tadase en observant le brun boire sans grimacer ni rien.

-Ouais... Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça...

Ikuto regarda le blond, il n'avait pas trop comprit, ni le comment ni le pourquoi de cette question. Et savait que le sujet était clos.

Une fois leurs petit déjeuné finit ils se levèrent et Ikuto paya.

-J'espère vous revoir tout les deux !

S'eclama Yukari en les regardant partir.

-T'a une idée de ce que tu veux faire ? Maintenant ?

-Hum, non pas vraiment.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture.

-T'a grandi ici ?

Demanda soudainement Ikuto.

-Oui..

Il vit le brun réfléchir et tapoter sur son volant avec ses doigts, il avait l'air d'être en plein dans ses pensées.

-Bon go !

Ikuto démarra, et remis la musique à fond Tadase tourna son regard vers le brun et apprécia la musique.

Puis une question frappa son esprit.

-Où tu m'emène ?

-Un endroit ou tu trouvera un truc à faire.

Il leva le regard, vers la route.

-Le centre commercial ?!

Ikuto ne répondit pas, il conduisait juste, un micro sourire avait fleuris sur ses lèvres.

Le brun se gara devant la galerie marchande.

Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent à l'intérieur du centre.

-Ici tu trouvera sûrement un truc à faire. Non ?

Tadase hocha la tête et ils se mirent en marche. Ils étaient silencieux, Tadase regardait autour de lui ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas allé au centre commercial, la dernière fois c'était avec Amu.

Le centre commercial était anormalement plein pour un jour de semaine. Il voyait des couples, des gens seuls, des mères avec des poucettes.

Tadase tourna son regard vers le photomaton et se surpris à s'imaginer prendre des photos avec Ikuto dedans, comme il l'avait fait avec Amu. Il se demandait quel genre de photos ils prendraient sûrement pas les même qu'avec Amu.

Il se surpris à rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

Demanda Ikuto.

-Non rien, je me rappelais des choses.

Tadase retourna dans ses souvenirs quand il vit Ikuto soudainement tourner à gauche, comme si il était appelé par quelque chose. Le blond tourna la tête, une librairie. Donc Ikuto aimait les livres ?

-Viens Blondie, on entre là.

Voyant que Tadase ne bougeait il tira son bras.

-Tu aime lire ?

Demanda Ikuto à Tadase en slalomant entre les piles de livres.

-Hum ouais.

-Tu veux découvrir un nouvel auteur ?

-D'accord pourquoi pas ?

Ikuto attrapa la main de Tadase et se précipita dans un rayon, qu'il devait connaître par cœur Ikuto se déplaçait de manière fluide, il n'avait qu'un objectif en tête le rayon.

-Voilà...

Les roman policiers ?

Tadase leva le regard vers Ikuto, il semblait un peu gêné, comme si il dévoilait une partie de lui-même c'était un peu effrayant. Mais ça faisait chaud au cœur.

-Marry Higgins Clark, J'ai presque tout ses romans.

-J'en ai entendu parlé, un jour elle était ici non ?

-Ouais pour une séance de dédicace...

-T'y étais ?

-Ouais, elle m'a dédicassée « Nous n'irons plus au bois ».

Tadase sourit, les yeux du brun brillaient.

-Et... Pourquoi on est entré ?

-J'ai vu un livre à propos d'une série.

-Quelle série ?

-...

« Sois toi-même ne lui cache rien »

-Stargate

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

-Oh ! Mon père l'adorait ! Avec la porte des étoiles et tout ?!

-Hum ouais.

-Je me rappelait on la regardait à chaque fois qu'elle passait à la télé et j'aimais bien.

Répondit Tadase un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

-Vient on quitte cette libraire.

-Tu ne veux pas acheter ton roman ?

-Mh, non je l'achèterais un autre jour.

Tadase hocha la tête. Et ils sortirent de la librairie.

-Tu veux manger un truc ?

Demanda Ikuto en louchant sur une pâtisserie.

-J'ai mangé un cookie y'a pas longtemps.

-C'est pas grave, c'est juste un cookie ça remplis pas ça.

-Hum... Si.

Ikuto leva les yeux au ciel mais entra quand même dans la pâtisserie.

-Des meringues s'il vous plaît.

La pâtissière prit une meringue dans ses mains gantées puis la posa dans un sachet en papier, Tadase vit Ikuto grimacer, mais il paya quand-même il parti avec le sac en papier et le jeta quelques mètres plus loin. Il se dirigea vers une autre pâtisserie et commanda deux grosses meringues. Cette fois-ci la pâtissière utilisa une pince, Ikuto eu un sourire satisfait et parti avec ses deux meringues.

-Tu en veux ?

-Non merci

-T'a une idée de ce que tu veux faire ?

-Non pas vraiment, tu sais juste marcher comme ça, ça me plaît.

Il entendit des bruits d'animaux. Une animalerie ! Tadase ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers elle et de regarder les animaux.

-Tu veux y entrer ?

Tadase regarda Ikuto, il le vit grimaçer un peu il ne devait pas aimer les animaux, et d'après la scène qu'il avait vu le brun devait être un maniaque de l'hygiène.

-Non ! T'en fais pas.

Ikuto croqua dans l'une de ses meringues avec détermination et roula le papier.

-Allons-y.

-Je t'assure que j'ai pas trop envie...

Ikuto prit la main du blond et le tira à l'intérieur.

Le Tadase adorait les animaux, petit il avait eu une chienne elle était morte écrasée par une voiture.

L'animalerie du centre commercial était petite, et ne contenait donc que des petits animaux, des lapins des souris des oiseaux, des hamster et des poissons. Tadase était au paradis, ces petites souris étaient si mignonnes ! Il lança un regard à Ikuto, mais le vit tenter de ne pas regarder les souris. C'est pas possible ! Il à peur des souris ?! Tadase ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, le regard étonné d'Ikuto se posa sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Tu n'aurais pas peur des souris par hasard ?

Demanda Tadase toujours en riant il en avait même oublié à qui il parlait.

-Elles emmenaient des maladies il y a longtemps, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui mônsieur est médecin et à peur des maladies ?

-Exactement !

Tadase rit de plus belle et tira Ikuto hors de l'animalerie, ce moment de rire l'avait appaisé, cette journée pouvait être fun ! Ikuto était étonné, quel changement de comportement.

-Tu vas bien ?

Demanda Ikuto, peut être que les odeurs d'animaux pouvaient agir comme une drogue... Ou bien qu'il avait vu trop d'animaux, « mignon » et qu'il avait un excès d'endorphine dans le cerveau.

Le blond se retourna vivement vers Ikuto un sourire illuminant son visage.

-J'ai envie de m'amuser aujourd'hui !

-C'était le but de la journée blondie.

-Avec toi.

Ikuto répondit au sourire du blond et laissa Tadase le traîner dans le centre commercial.

-Tu as... Grandis ici ?

Demanda Tadase, en regardant le brun.

-Ouais on peut dire ça...

-Donc tu connais des endroits géniaux ?

-Un peu...

-Parce qu'avec mes parents on sortais pas beaucoup.

-D'accord.

Ils quittèrent le centre commercial.

* * *

Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! je stresse parce que j'ai ULTRA peur d'avoir fait un IKUTO OOC (même si la vocation du brun dans ce chapitre est de montrer le Ikuto interne genre comme dans switch girl le Ikuto OFF et tout...) Vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en avez pensée dans les reviews !


	26. Chapter 26: Jouons ?

Donc ! voilà le chapitre 26, il a mit beaucoup de temps à venir, j'en suis vraiment désolée, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire cette partie... Mais je pense que le prochain arriveras plus rapidement !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tadase était sagement assis sur le siège passager, il se sentait bien, la musique à fond, Ikuto à ses côtés qui conduisait, la ville défilait sous ses yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, et de se demander où est-ce que le brun, l'emmenait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer quelque chose comme un salon de tatouage... Mais avec le Ikuto qu'il commençait à découvrir...

Il était prêt à tout.

-Tu hum... Tu ne vas vas me dire où est-ce que tu m'emmène n'est-ce pas ?

-Certainement pas !

S'exclama le brun.

Tadase sourit. Et reporta son regard sur la route. Il aimerait bien en savoir plus sur le brun. Savoir ce qu'il aimait, ce qui l'énervait... Ikuto était un mystère pour lui, et encore plus aujourd'hui ou il découvrait une nouvelle facette du brun. L'envie de se rapprocher de lui se faisait encore plus grande. Pas que l'autre Ikuto ne lui plaisait pas... Juste qu'il se sentait plus près à construire... Quelque chose. Le brun ressemblait moins à un fantasme, il semblait plus réel, palpable.

Oui. Cet Ikuto là semblait plus vrai.

La voiture se gara.

-On va devoir marcher un peu.

Tadase acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et quitta le véhicule. Il suivit le brun sur le chemin. Il ne connaissait que très peu cette rue. Mais il savait qu'elle avait une rue très fréquenté avant. Le mystère de leur destination s'épaississait...

Ikuto s'arrêta.

Tadase leva la tête, une bâtisse aux murs bleus marines un peu sales, la peinture partait par endroits. Mais ça donnait une allure plus secrète.

Il suivit le brun à l'intérieur.

Il fut tout d'abord assourdis par les différentes musiques qui se jouaient, puis subjugué par l'endroit.

Une salle d'arcade.

Depuis tout petit il avait vu dans les films des adolescent passer leurs temps dans ce genre d'endroit, et il s'était toujours demandés, si c'était aussi cool que s'en avait l'air.

Plusieurs bornes de jeux de tirs, puis de combat, étaient présentés vers l'avant. Puis plus loin, on trouvait les jeux de courses, avec leurs fameux faux volants, fausses moto, et jet ski à côtés l'on pouvait trouver les jeux de danse. Plus loin on trouvait les flippers et des tables de billards. Puis tout près d'eux, on trouvait des machines à pinces, ou de nombreuses peluches et autres jouets étaient à gagner. Sincèrement il ne savait pas par ou commencer, tout avait l'air tellement génial.

-Tiens, voici l'homme qui fait tourner la boutique... Avec un invité.

Un homme brun, la quarantaine sûrement, des lunettes demi- cerclées sur le nez, un visage accueillant.

Ikuto se tourna vers l'homme un petit sourire sur le visage.

-Hey... Tu as mes jetons ?

Demanda le brun.

-Même pas un bonjour ? Eh bien en voilà un qui n'a pas changé, ouais tiens...

L'homme tendit à Ikuto un sachet de jetons, des rouges et des bleus.

Ikuto tendit le sachet à Tadase.

-Tu ne connaissais pas cet endroit n'est-ce pas ?

Chuchota le brun à l'oreille de Tadase, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, les lumières qui brillaient dans les yeux du blond étaient magnifiques.

-Non... Je ne savais pas qu'il restait un endroit comme ça, en ville, c'est... Génial !

Il n'avait jamais vraiment été fan de jeux vidéo, mais avait toujours été fasciné, par ce genre d'endroit. Aussi, il ne connaissais presque aucun des jeux qui étaient présents ici... Il cherchait par quoi commencer.

-C'était lequel ton préféré ?

Demanda t-il à Ikuto. Il vit les sourcils du brun se froncer, il semblait réfléchir.

-Tous !

Intervînt l'homme au comptoir. Tadase sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme.

-Si tu regarde sur les bornes, tu verra Tsu20 en numéro 1, c'est le grand jeune homme que tu vois là !

-Hey !

S'exclama Ikuto les sourcils froncés, il venait de lui dire de ne pas en parler...

-N'ai pas peur petit, choisi celui que tu veux, si tu ne sait pas joue Ikuto se fera un plaisir de t'apprendre !

Le brun adressa un regard meurtrier à l'homme. Il le savait ! Il n'aurait jamais du emmener Tadase ici...

Le blond se dirigea vers un jetski, c'est celui-là ! Qu'il voulait !

Mais arrivé devant le Jet-ski... Il ne savait pas quoi faire...

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Tadase frissonna, le souffle chaud du brun sur sa nuque l'excitait.

-Hum... Ouais je euh...

Il se racla la gorge, il devait fournir une réponse compréhensible.

-C... Comment ça fonctionne ?

Ikuto s'installa derrière lui sur le faux véhicule puis il lui prit les mains et les posa sur le guidon.

-Pour faire ton choix tu vas vers la gauche ou vers la droite. Tu sélectionne avec les freins.

Ikuto choisi la course, et guida Tadase jusqu'à la fin de celle-ci, moment très difficile à vivre, pour le petit blond qui avait tout ses sens en alerte, il voulait le brun.

-Tu veux le aire seul ?

Chuchota Ikuto à l'oreille du blond. Oui il savait l'effet qu'il faisait au petit blond, et il était quand même cet homme provocant. Donc il décidait de jouer un peu avec les nerfs du blond.

-Hum... Je sais pas, y'a tellement de trucs à faire.

Ikuto se leva du « véhicule »

-Amuses-toi !

Tadase quitta à son tour le « véhicule » et regardait chaque bornes, chaque jeu... Puis son regard se posa sur les jeux de danse.

-Même ceux-là ? Tsu20 ?

Demanda Tadase un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, imaginer Ikuto danser sur les musiques de ce genre de jeux, était comique.

Le brun suivis du regard le doigt de Tadase, et son regard se posa sur les bornes de jeux de danse, il jeta un regard à Hughes, le propriétaire de l'endroit lui lançant un regard meurtrier, si il ouvrait la bouche il était un vieillard, mort.

Mais Hughes lui répondit par un regard moqueur.

-Bien sûr ! Tu crois qu'il vient d'où son magnifique corps d'athlète ? La salle de sport ?!

La bouche d'Ikuto s'ouvrit en grand, choqué et vraiment déçu, plus jamais il ne ferait confiance à cet homme.

-Montre !

S'exclama Tadase des étoiles pleins les yeux. Ikuto hésita, ce n'était pas très viril... Ni très impressionnant...

-S'il te plaît !

Ikuto céda. Jetant un regard pleins de haine et de promesse de vengeance

Il se dirigea vers la machine la tête haute, d'un pas confiant.

Il chercha sa chanson préférée, et commença à danser...

Tadase l'observait, se préparant à rire, mais non, c'était beau, c'était classe, c'était rapide, apparemment il faisait un très bon score.

Il senti une main sur son épaule, il leva la tête vers le gérant.

-Il emmène personne ici... Je vais pas faire semblant de rien voir, ni d'approuver, c'est vrai t'es qu'un gosse...

Le blond reporta son regard sur le brun. Qui venait de finir.

-Voilà...

-Tu devrais viser les championnats du monde !

S'exclama Tadase des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je lui dis tout le temps !

Répondit Hughes.

Ikuto leva les yeux, au ciel.

-On va manger ?

Demanda Ikuto au blond

-Hum.. Ouais ?

-C'est parti on vas manger !

Tadase acquiesça et suivis Ikuto en dehors de la salle.

-Hum... Pourquoi tu as autant de jetons ?

-J'ai fait un caprice de gamin, y'a pas longtemps, j'ai acheter cinq cents euros de jetons, j'ai trouvé ça super, et j'en ai acheté pour cents euros le mois d'après et encore et encore...

-Oh...

-Ça t'as plu ?

Demanda Ikuto, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui, beaucoup merci.

-Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas, tu sais je ne sors pas vraiment je ne sais pas vraiment...

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimais manger avant... Quand tu sortais ?

-On aimais bien manger un pizza tous ensembles...

-Tu te souviens où ?

-Ouais.

-Tu pourras me diriger ?

Tadase sourit.

-Évidemment.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	27. Chapter 27: Pizza

Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un nouveau chapitre ? Mon dieu je pensais qu'il en sortait un tout les 4 ans !

Plus sérieusement je suis désolée du rythme de parution un peu lent je suis inspirée mais pour la suite -_- inspiration un peu capricieuse donc.

Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

Tadase dirigeait Ikuto, un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres. Depuis la mort de ses parents il n'avait jamais vraiment osé y retourner... Puis au fur et à mesure. Il n'y avait plus pensé.

Et c'est là, en revoyant la route devant ses yeux qu'il ressenti ce bonheur, comme si il allait rentrer chez lui après un trop long voyage. Et une impatience enfantine s'empara de lui, il était impatient de voir comment allait le patron et sa femme et leur enfant.

Et étrangement, il était aussi très impatient de leur présenter Ikuto.

-C'est là !

S'exclama t-il en montrant du doigt un bâtiment vert pomme.

« C'est là »

Ikuto se gara au plus près, puis ils sortirent de la voiture. Cette fois-ci c'était Ikuto qui suivait Tadase.

Ils entrèrent, et Tadase fut aussitôt emporté dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, la pizzeria avait à peine changée, quelques meubles étaient plus vieux, la caisse enregistreuse avait changée et les posters et images semblaient un peu poussiéreuses. Mais cet endroit avait toujours cette ambiance chaleureuse.

-Oh mon dieu !

Une femme agée se trouvait en face d'eux, elle était un peu ronde, son tablier semblait avoir beaucoup servit, et ses yeux pétillaient de surprise. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur le visage d'Ikuto.

-Oh mon dieu !

Répéta la jeune femme.

-Chéri ! Regarde qui est là !

S'exclama la vielle dame, la voix rendue tremblante par les émotions qui la submregeaient. La voix un peu ronchon d'un vieil homme se fit entendre dans les cuisines. Puis des pas pressés.

-Oh c'est pas vrai ! Tadase !

Face aux deux bras tendus vers lui Tadase s'avança vers l'homme et aussitôt les deux bras forts, de l'homme se refermèrent autour de Tadase.

-Hé petit ! Ça fait longtemps comment tu vas ?

La femme les rejoignit, Ikuto ne voyait plus du tout Tadase et commençait à se demander si le bond pourrait tenir encore longtemps.

-Tu nous as tellement manqué mon bébé !

Pleura la vieille femme.

-Vous aussi...

Ikuto sourit, un petit rire s'échappant de sa gorge. Faisant se retourner les deux personnes agées.

-Oh, tu as un ami ?

-Oui, il s'appelle Ikuto Tsukiyomi...

-Venez-là !

Et sans savoir comment, Ikuto s'était retrouvé emprisonné dans l'étreinte. Il était tendu, il n'aimait pas trop ça les câlins. Mais celle-là était emplie d'une telle chaleur, qu'il se laissa emporter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger mon petit chou ? Comme d'habitude ?

Demanda la femme.

-Hum.. Oui s'il te plaît...

-Et ton ami ?

-Écoute ma chérie, donnons-lui la carte, il commandera.

Tadase guida Ikuto jusqu'à une table, une table pour deux ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre leurs jambes se touchaient, les battements du cœur de Tadase s'accélérèrent et son sourire s'agrandit. C'était un endroit dans lequel il se sentait bien... Où il se sentait libre.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre ?

Demanda t-il un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu aimes le saumon ?

Demanda Tadase.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Prend celle au saumon fumé, comme ça j'en prendrais dans la tienne et t'en prendra dans la mienne !

Ikuto chercha la pizza au saumon dans le menu, Tadase s'impatienta il se pencha vers Ikuto au dessus du menu pour le lire. Cherchant la pizza au saumon, le menu avait changé...

Ikuto tentait de garder son calme, il avait besoin de beaucoup _beaucoup _de self control, Tadase était là penché près de lui son odeur emplissait ses narines, sa peau l'appelait.

-Ah ! La voilà !

Ikuto quitta ses pensées, et regarda ce que Tadase lui montrait.

Une simple pizza au saumon.

-D'accord...

Tadase leva la main et aussitôt la gérante apparue devant eu un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-Alors ?

-Il prendra la pizza au saumon !

Un autre Tadase, surexcité des étoiles dans les yeux, c'est cet endroit qui lui faisait cet effet là ?

-Ça fait trop bizarre d'être là... J'y suis pas revenu depuis...

-Je suis... Content. Que tu m'ai emmené ici.

Tadase tourna son regard vers lui et la pointe de tristesse s'envola. Il se sentait en confiance.

-Tu m'a fais découvrir des endroits qui t'étaient cher, alors je fais pareil...

Ce sourire...

-Dis Ikuto... Et si avant de passer à la fête forraine... On allait chez toi ?

Ikuto s'apprêtait à répondre mais la gérante arrivait avec les pizza.

-TADAAA BON APÉTIT !

Ça sentait extrêmement bon.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

-Attends ! Je prend trois parts des la tienne et je t'en donne... deux de la mienne

-Pourquoi je t'en donnerais trois et toi deux seulement ?

-... La mienne à plus de garniture.

Répondit Tadase boudeur.

-Toute la garniture que tu as sur ta part ne vaux pas une part entière.

-Si...

-Deux part et une moitié.

-... D'accord.

Ils firent les échanges et commencèrent enfin à manger.

-On venait ici à chaque fois qu'on partait faire des courses, et à chacune de mes bonne notes. Donc on y allais souvent...

Tadase ouvrit grand les yeux et posa sa main devant sa bouche.

-Désolé ! Je voulais pas me vanter !

Ikuto poussa un rire.

-C'est pas grave...

-Et toi tu avais des bonne notes ? T'étais comment au lycée ? Ou au collège ?

Tadase se sentait bien.

-J'étais pas un élève exemplaire.

-Tu étais comme... Amu ?

Ikuto se redressa sur sa chaise. Encore Amu, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre ça sur le tapis, surtout que Tadase devenait trop sérieux et un peu froid quand il en parlait.

-Tu... Prenait de la drogue tu faisais des fêtes et tout ?

-Beaucoup.

Sourit Ikuto.

-Et tu as arrêté ?

Tadase se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-J'ai arrêter les drogues, je ne fume que des cigarettes. Et l'alcool, juste quand il faut. Les fêtes moins qu'avant vu que je travaille... On nous surveille.

Tadase tourna la tête, vers les deux gérants de la pizzeria qui malgré les autres clients les regardaient au loins.

-Je crois qu'ils essaient de nous écouter aussi.

Ajouta Ikuto

Tadase poussa un rire.

-Apparemment ils ont décidés de jouer le rôle de parents...

-Ils sont Italiens pour de vrai ?

Tadase hocha doucement la tête, il n'était pas vraiment sûr.

-Tu penses qu'il pourraient faire partis d'une mafia ?

Demanda Tadase en les regardant à son tour d'un œil curieux.

-Non...

Si. Clairement.

Les deux gérants détournèrent le regard et s'occupèrent des autres clients.

-On passeras chez toi après ?

Demanda Tadase, ses joues un peu rouges.

-Si tu en as envie...

Sourit Ikuto sa voix chaude se répercutant de le corps de Tadase.

-Oui...

Ikuto sourit et croqua dans sa dernière part de pizza.

Tadase avait étonnamment fini avant lui... C'est comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours comme si...

-Enfin vivant...

Soupira Tadase.

-On y vas ?

Demanda Ikuto en finissant sa part. Un micro sourire sur les lèvres. Tadase répondit par un sourire et un hochement de tête.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les caisses pour payer.

-Oh vous avez finis !

Le sourire la femme.

-Oui. Merci c'était délicieux comme toujours !

-Heureuse que nos pizza te plaisent toujours Tadase !

Ikuto paya les pizza un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Merci de nous l'avoir emmené...

Souffla la vieille restauratrice à Ikuto.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes... Merci pour les pizza.

Ils quittèrent la pizzeria sous les sourires tendre des deux propriétaires.

* * *

Ouah c'était compliqué ! mais je l'ai fini j'espère qu'il vous plait, que les persos sont pas trop OOC et tout laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! à une prochaine fois !


	28. Chapter 28: L'ascenseur Magique

Hello ! voici le nouveau chapitre de Addiction j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Je voulais faire un discours mais j'ai pas d'idée !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Merci, je pense que sans... Toi je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'y retourner. Et c'était génial.

Ikuto sourit.

-C'était... bien pour moi aussi. En plus les pizzas étaient délicieuses.

Le cœur de Tadase bondit dans sa poitrine. « Tu es délicieux »

-Comme moi ?

Ikuto failli freiner brusquement. Il avait bien entendu ?

-Oui... Un peu moins que ta peau...

Tadase repensa a son rêve aux lèvres d'Ikuto se promenant sur son corps, il soupira... On aurais dis qu'il était en manque... C'était stupide mais cette journée l'avait rapproché d'Ikuto, il avait envie d'être en intimité avec lui. Et... autre chose... Les images de son rêve lui revenaient en tête. Non non non pas maintenant.

C'est avec bonheur qu'il vit l'immeuble du brun arriver devant eux. Ikuto se gara et Tadase souffla.

-On y va ?

Demanda Ikuto de sa voix chaude qui fit frissonner Tadase.

Le blond hocha la tête, et quitta le véhicule ils marchèrent jusque dans l'ascenseur. Douloureuse épreuve... Pour les deux.

Tadase sentait le parfum du brun danser autour de lui, et il avait réellement envie qu'il se passe quelque chose. Maintenant.

Ikuto voyait Tadase les joues rouges, ses yeux semblaient chercher un point sur lequel se concentrer ses mains jouaient avec son pull et son torse se soulevait rapidement. Et lui qui s'était promis de ne pas le toucher aujourd'hui.

-Heum...

Tadase regretta d'avoir ouvert la bouche il la vit, dans les yeux d'Ikuto, cette flamme, celle qui le faisait frissonner, celle qui le faisait céder à ses pulsions.

-Je-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement de monter, il chercha pourquoi et vit Ikuto le doigt sur le bouton d'arrêt. Il frissonna Ikuto allait le manger.

Ikuto le plaqua contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, il senti le nez et les lèvres du brun dans son cou, au creux de son oreille sa respiration eu un accroc Ikuto laissa ses mains courir le long de son corps, il les sentait lui brûler la peau malgré le tissus. Qu'est-ce que ça deviendrait sans ? Ils étaient dans un ascenseur et alors ? Ils étaient là tout les deux, brûlants... C'est tout ce qui comptait leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Tadase senti les lèvres d'Ikuto frôler sa joue, une de ses mains remonter le long de son dos, les lèvres se rapprochaient, il les sentait contre les siennes, puis pause, le corps du brun sembla hésiter, Tadase ferma les yeux d'anticipation... il senti la main qui était sur son dos remonter, elle frôlait sa joue, puis petit à petit ses lèvres, qu'elles caressaient, leurs souffle se mélangeaient, leurs cœur battaient à l'unisson, leur âme semblaient liées. Il n'était pas un défouloir pour le brun, ils n'étaient pas un défouloir l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient autre chose quelque chose que le destin avait réuni quelque chose de plus grand... Tadase tira sur le haut d'Ikuto pour l'emmener à sa hauteur et posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus vieux, le baiser s'enflamma très vite. Les électrisant tout les deux, ils auraient voulu que ça dure pour toujours, mais ils durent se séparer par manque d'air.

-Ikuto... Je-

Tadase ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi répondre, il avait été frappé par la vague de sentiments qui l'avaient submergé il avait bougé par lui même. Maintenant quelque chose de nouveau allait arriver quelque chose d'effrayant et d'ingérable.

Il senti la grande main chaude, du brun sur sa joue. Il releva la tête, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir baissée, ses yeux se perdant dans les bleus marines du brun.

-Ne réfléchis plus Tadase, agit.

Agir...

Il recula, cherchant de ses doigts le bouton pour redémarrer l'ascenseur.

Il lui avait demandé d'agir, alors il avait agit.. Il s'était promis de ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Et il avait tout rater parce que. Parce que le blond est irrésistible...

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Tadase tira Ikuto en dehors.

Juste agir

Se laisser emporter

Tout oublier

Timidité

Peur

Angoisses

-Je veux plus...

Ikuto posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Tadase entrouvrit immédiatement les lèvres, laissant la langue du brun pénétrer dans sa cavité buccale, son cœur battait trop vite, il se sentait mourir, il se sentait transporté. Ikuto rompit le contact, il chercha ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent maladroitement à l'intérieur, ne pouvant rompre de contact physique.

Ils enlevèrent gilets, chaussures, chaussettes. Tadase frissonnait, les grandes mains chaudes d'Ikuto caressaient son corps sous son t-shirt, il les sentait sur sa peau, les doigts dansaient, voyageaient. Il ne pourrait pas tenir debout longtemps...

Ils passèrent à côté du canapé, puis dans un couloir, Ikuto ouvrit maladroitement la porte d'une chambre qu'il n'eut pas le temps ni l'envie de détailler, il se retrouva allongé sur le lit le brun le rejoignit rapidement, il était à califourchon au dessus de lui, ses yeux bleus sombre les regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il se croyait aspiré. Il passa ses mains sur les joues, du plus vieux, et attira son visage à lui il voulait encore l'embrasser, il ne pouvait plus se lasser de ses lèvres, de sa langue.

Le brun passa ses mains sous le vêtement et commença à l'enlever, il se séparèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre le baiser, Ikuto laissa ses mains se balader sur le torse du plus jeune jouant avec ses bouts des chairs, faisant tourner ses doigts autour du nombril.

Tadase rompit le baiser pour laisser s 'échapper un soupir de plaisir, Ikuto en profita pour embrasser tout ce qu'il pouvait, menton, cou, sur lequel il insista clavicule, où il laissa des marques il descendit ses baisers embrassant les pectoraux à peine musclés, descendant en évitant les tétons qui pourtant l'appelaient, il remonta vers les épaules, le bras droit le poignets., la main. Puis il embrassa le ventre, le faisant se contracter, il remonta et mordilla les deux bouts de chair, une main s'occupant de celui qui n'était pas entre ses lèvres.

Un gémissement quitta les lèvres du blond. C'était bon, encore meilleur que la dernière fois, il poussa la tête d'Ikuto vers son membre gorgé de plaisir, le brun obéit et défit la ceinture avant d'ouvrir les boutons et de faire descendre lentement le vêtement. Tadase était impatient il voulait sentir la langue d'Ikuto sur sa longueur, mais il ne voulait pas jouir sans l'avoir senti en lui non plus. Alors que le brun s'apprêtait à lui retirer son dernier sous-vêtement, il souffla un « Ikuto ». Le brun s'arrêta, jetant un regard interrogatif au blond sous lui. Qui entre parenthèse était magnifique.

-Je veux... Prends-moi...

Ikuto se redressa et chercha la petite bouteille qui se trouvait dans un tiroir, il la prit la déboucha et renversa une partie de contenu sur ses doigts et les présenta à l'entrée du blond. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de le pénétrer d'un doigt. Tadase poussa un soupir dérangé, ils ne l'avaient fait comme ça qu'une seule fois de cette manière et c'était il y a un moment. Il n'était donc pas habitué à ce genre de traitement, Ikuto embrassa son torse pour le détendre puis quand il fit pénétré un second doigt il commença à masturber le blond de son autre main.

Tadase gémissait, tentant de se soustraire à la poigne du brun.

-N-Non ah ! Pas avant...

-Je ne vais pas te faire jouir, j'essaie juste de te détendre pour pouvoir te prendre.

Le blond enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du brun, et l'attira contre ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Il était dérangé par les mouvements de ciseaux, que le brun exerçait à l'intérieur de lui, il devait oublier. Il sentit les doigts se retirer, et il frissonna, il savait ce que ça voulait dire.

-Je vais y aller...

-Oui...

Ikuto retira son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements sous l'œil pleins d'envie du blond sous lui.

Très vite, il senti le sexe d'Ikuto commencer à la pénétrer, ils se regardaient dans les yeux captant les sentiments de l'autre, l'excitation d'Ikuto, et la lueur de douleur qui passa et posa ses lèvres sur le front du blond.

-Ce n'est que passager.

Souffla t-il à l'oreille de Tadase.

-Je sais...

Tadase tenta de s'habituer à a présence d'Ikuto en lui, inspirant et expirant calmement, se concentrant sur les caresses et baisers d'Ikuto. Très vite la sensation d'étirement s'aténua. Il fit un mouvement de hanche pour prévenir le brun. Qui commença lentement ses mouvements de vas-et-viens à l'intérieur de lui. Les gémissements et les grognements emplir rapidement la pièce, les vas-et-viens ce faisaient de plus en plus rapides, plus violents, plus profonds. Ikuto masturbait Tadase d'une main et se soutenait de l'autre. Tadase tentait de se rattacher à quelque chose, ses mains serraient les draps, ses jointures devenant blanches.

Et là, Ikuto frappa en plein sur cette tâche, Tadase poussa un gémissement plus fort que le autres.

Tadase, chercha le corps d'Ikuto de ses mains, et se retenait au dos d'Ikuto, plantant ses ongles dans la peau pâle du brun. Il allait venir très bientôt...

Il sentait sa fin arriver, il augmenta ses mouvements de pompe, pas avant Tadase

Tout devînt blanc, il vint dans un hurlement sourd qui le laissa pantelant, il sut qu'Ikuto avait jouit aussi en le sentant s'allonger à ses cotés...

-On... L'a refait.

Chuchota Tadase une fois remis de son orgasme. Il entendit, le grognement d'Ikuto qui semblait acquiescer.

-J'avais promit à Amu... Oh et puis on s'est embrassés !

Tadase s'allongea sur le ventre et ramena des couvertures sur lui. Il avait mit toutes ses résolutions de côté. C'est pas de sa faute c'est cet ascenseur le diable, et puis les yeux bleus d'Ikuto, ils l'avaient envoûté ! Non ! C'est Ikuto ! C'est lui qui a arrêté l'ascenseur, et ces yeux bleus sont à lui jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! C'était de la faute d'Ikuto !

Une mains sur son crâne arrêta le cheminement de ses pensées.

-Tu m'as embrassé, parce que tu en avais envie, je t'ai donné le choix pour ça, et je t'ai donné le choix pour le reste... Tu as fais ton choix.

Tadase leva les yeux vers le brun. Il souriait... Ikuto souriait, pas un sourire provocateur, pas un sourire énigmatique, pas un petit sourire, un vrai sourire grand, avec les dents dehors, un sourire qui brille, le cœur du blond s'emballa. Ikuto était beau, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus, ses yeux d'un bleu foncé envoûtant, son corps, fin mais musclé... Et puis toujours ce sourire.

-Et ce choix-là, c'est celui que tu fera toujours... -Le brun se leva du lit- Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer... Blondie.

Il avait raison. Pourquoi se voiler la face, pourquoi fuir, pourquoi se sentir coupable. Pour ce qu'il ressentait, il n'y avait pas de culpabilité à avoir.

* * *

Voilà ! Je vous le dis, le lemon n'aurait _JAMAIS_ du exister ! Surtout quand j'étais en plein dans une passe pas de lemon et tout MAIS je sais pas il s'est écrit comme ça tout seul mais j'en suis fière et dites-le moi qu'il est meilleur que le premier !

Laissez une review à l'occasion ! la section des commentaires prends la poussière ;_;


	29. Chapter 29: C'est cliché

Salut ! non je ne suis pas morte ! j'ai juste des pannes d'inspiration pour Addiction, c'est avec plaisir que je poste ce chapitren j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Ils étaient restés allongés sur le grand lit, à rien dire, parler n'était pas leur domaine. Dans ce doux silence Tadase put observer la chambre... Très blanche, comme le salon et la salle de bain, juste quelques meubles étaient en bois clair.

-Tu aime beaucoup le blanc...

Constata t-il.

-Pas vraiment, je suis pas très doué, pour la déco et je m'en fiche un peu... Alors j'ai pris tout les trucs blancs, au moins si j'en ai marre je pourrais les repeindre.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, même si Ikuto n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être. Il était quand même un drôle de personnage.

-J'aime bien le blanc.

Souffla t-il.

Il n'avait pas à être timide avec le brun.

-C'est pas vraiment une couleur...

Répondit Ikuto.

-Je préfère le bleu...

Sourit Tadase.

Ikuto poussa un petit rire discret... C'est à ça que ça ressemblait, un moment de bonheur ?

-Et toi ?

Demanda Tadase.

-Ma couleur préférée ?

-Oui.

-J'y ai jamais réfléchis.

-C'est pas le noir ?

Demanda Tadase.

-Je mets du noir parce que c'est simple. Les tâches ne se voient pas, et ça ressort avec la blouse blanche.

-Oh...

Tadase fixa le visage du brun. Ikuto était très beau...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Demanda Ikuto, se rendant compte du regard du blond sur lui.

-Tu en veux encore ?

Ajouta Ikuto de sa voix suave provocant rougissements et frissons chez le blond.

-Euh... Non je- enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Bégayait Tadase, Ikuto le troublait.

-Calme-toi. Je vais pas te manger.

Ikuto s'étira.

-Tu veux prendre une douche j'imagine.

-Heu... Ouais.

-Tu te souviens de l'emplacement des choses ou il faut que je te montre ?

-Je pense que je m'en souviens...

-Ok, on ira à la fête foraine juste après...

Tadase hocha la tête, et se leva lentement, observant le brun qui étonnamment ne le regardait pas, il sourit, Ikuto faisait attention au fait qu'il était pudique. Il prit ses vêtements et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il se souvenait des emplacements, alors il prit une douche chaud pour soulager la douleur qu'il avait au niveau de riens, puis une fois fini il se rhabilla et quitta la salle d'eau.

Quand il rejoignit le brun dans la chambre il le vit en caleçon noir un air pensif sur le visage.

-Je vais y aller, fais comme chez toi.

Ikuto se choisi tranquillement des vêtements et quitta la pièce non sans un regard vers le blond.

Il s'assit sur le lit, et se laissa lentement tomber en arrière appréciant le matelas confortable. Ikuto avait raison, il avait choisi de le faire avec lui de l'embrasser et il le referait, il ne se voyait pas embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, ni faire... Ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou si ça durerait avec le brun, mais il en profiterait tant que ça pouvait durer. Peu importe ce que dirait Lulu, Kukai, Sa grand mère, il en profiterait.

En repensant aux personne qui pourraient être contre leur relation il repensa à Amu. C'était étrange, elle était complètement contre au début, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi ou comment elle était pour... Il s'était passé quelque chose qui avait convaincue son amie. Et il était sûr que ce quelque chose avait quelque chose à avoir avec Ikuto, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit à son amie pour la convaincre il n'en savait rien. Mais il était sûr que Ikuto avait raconté quelque chose à son amie.

Il entendit le brun s'approcher, il se redressa et quitta ses pensées, il avait rajouté une veste en jean noire sur lui. Tadase ne manqua pas la lumière qui se mit à briller dans les yeux, bleus au moment il les avait posés sur lui.

-Prêt ?

Questionna le brun, Tadase répondit par un hochement de tête et ils quittèrent l'appartement, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Tadase était un peu mal à l'aise, vu ce qu'il venait de se passer dans l'habitacle surtout qu'il sentait le regard du brun sur lui.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et Tadase expira, tout c'était bien passé, il suivit Ikuto jusque dans la voiture et le brun démarra.

Et là Tadase remarqua quelque chose : Ikuto n'était pas bavard, au contraire, il était le genre à parler sûrement que quand c'était nécessaire, un peu comme Rima il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment se comporter avec la petite blonde d'ailleurs il n'aimait pas être seul avec elle ce qui bien heureusement arrivait très rarement, presque jamais, grâce à Yaya qui était très très collante. Si il n'arrivait pas à interagir avec Rima, alors comment il pourrait interagir avec Ikuto ? Leur journée avait été ponctuée de silences plus ou moins longs, plus ou moins gênants.

Puis il repensa à l'Ikuto qu'il avait vu, avec cette femme, au café où ils s'étaient rendus, puis l'homme de la salle de jeux. Si il pouvait avoir celui-là... Il voulait en apprendre plus encore sur lui, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le brun aimait les romans policiers, la science-fiction, qu'il détestait les animaux, et avait des hobbies un peu étranges comme dépenser cent euros tout les mois dans des jetons pour une salle de jeux rétro. Ou bien qu'il était manique de l'hygiène et n'aimait pas les animaux. Et qu'il avait un esprit disons... Pratique, acheter des meubles blancs pour pouvoir les repeindre quand il en aurait marre, c'est.. Cool. Donc si il pensait repeindre ses meubles, peut-être qu'il était doué en travaux manuels.

Ikuto était un drôle de personnage.

-Cette... Fête foraine... Tu penses qu'il y aura du monde ?

-On est en semaine, mais c'est l'après-midi, donc je ne suis pas sûr.

-Comment... Tu savais qu'il y en avais une cette semaine ?

-J'avais prévu d'y aller. J'y vais chaque années. En fait.

Oh... Est-ce qu'il y allait seul ? Tadase avait l'impression de toucher un souvenir douloureux, mais il était très curieux.

-Tu y allais seul ? Je veux pas être indiscret.

-J'y allais avec ma famille tout les ans, et j'ai gardé l'habitude d'y aller seul.

-Oh...

Tadase avait presque oublié que Ikuto pouvait avoir une famille. Mais ça semblait être un sujet douloureux pour le brun, donc il ne posa aucune autre questions sur ce sujet même si il était très curieux de savoir dans quel genre de famille avait grandit le brun.

Il regardait la route défiler sous ses yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder.

Ils commencèrent à entendre des bruits et de la musique, ils étaient arrivés. Ikuto se gara et il quitta la voiture, rapidement suivit par Tadase, Ikuto semblait pensif.

-Par quoi on commence ? La pèche au canards ? Les chaises volantes ? Pommes d'amour ? Tir à la carabine ?

Ikuto parlait rapidement, pas doucement il parlait vite. Et il était stressé.

-Des pommes d'amour ?

Un minuscule sourire apparu sur le visage du brun.

-C'est parti !

Il rougit en sentant la main d'Ikuto autour de son avant bras, le tirer vers le stand pommes d'amour.

-Deux s'il te plaît !

-Ikuto !

Un jeune homme d'à peu près l'age du brun tenait le stand il était blond et possédait de beaux yeux bleus.

-Tsukasa, c'est toi qui tient le stand aujourd'hui ?

-Mon père profite du moment de calme pour faire une sieste !

Tadase fut ébloui par les traits lisses, de l'homme, et son sourire apaisant.

-Deux pommes d'amour ?

-Oui.

-Je peux savoir qui c'est ?

Tenta l'homme armé de son sourire charmeur.

-Non.

La réponse d'Ikuto était catégorique, et même un peu froide, mais le dénommé Tsukasa devait avoir l'habitude, car son sourire ne s'affaiblit même pas.

-J'ai compris, pas touche ! Tiens, je te les offre pendant que mon père dors.

Ikuto accepta et promis de repasser. Pour saluer le père.

Ils marchèrent ensemble, appréciant, les musiques et l'ambiance de fête du lieu, silencieusement leurs permettant à chacun de laver leurs pensées. Croquant de temps en temps dans leurs friandises.

Une sonnerie se fit entendre, c'était le téléphone de Tadase.

« -Tadase, quoi que tu sois en train de faire et peu importe avec qui tu le fais bien que je suis totalement au courant que tu es avec Ikuto. Je m'improvise horloge humaine pour t'annoncer que Cendrillon donc toi va devoir rentrer dans... Une heure. Bye !»

Et Amu raccrocha.

-Alors ?

-C'est.. Mon amie aux cheveux roses, elle me dit que je vais devoir rentrer dans une heure.

Tadase vit le poing du brun se serrer nerveusement. Puis sa mâchoire.

-Elle te plaît cette pomme ?

Demanda le brun nerveusement.

-Oui, c'est la première fois que j'en mange mais c'est délicieux !

Ikuto était ailleurs et il ne savait pas pourquoi ça l'inquiétait.

-Merci.

Souffla t-il.

Ikuto se contenta de sourire en coin, semblant vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais rien ne sorti de la gorge du brun, rien du tout.

Tadase finit sa pomme, il suivait Ikuto qui se rapprochait de la grande roue.

-Tu veux monter la dedans ? On a... Je dirais quinze d'attente, et le tour de grande roue dure dix minutes.

-Oui, bien sûr d'accord...

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ikuto semblait prêt à exploser...

Il le suivit dans la file d'attente, ils attendirent tout les deux dans le silence, Tadase sentait que quelque chose de gros allait lui tomber dessus il ne savait pas quoi et il ne savait pas si il pourrait le gérer et ça l'inquiétait.

-Bonsoir Ikuto...

Une des jeunes femmes qui s'occupaient de faire passer des tracts s'était arrêtée devant eux, mais elle ne semblait voir qu'Ikuto.

-Tu vas bien ?

-C'est comme d'habitude.

Le jeune femme baissa la tête puis la releva et offrit un sourire plein de sympathie au brun.

-D'accord, alors c'est cool ! J'espère te revoir dans la semaine !

Et la jeune femme les quitta sans un regard pour Tadase, à croire qu'elle était tellement obnubilée par Ikuto, qu'il était invisible pour elle.

D'ailleurs, Le jeune homme du stand de pommes le connaissait, certaines personnes lui faisaient signe, serait-ce qu'Ikuto venait là chaque années ? Pourquoi ici précisément ? Et pourquoi Ikuto semblait si tendu ?

Il senti une main sur son épaule, et leva la tête vers Ikuto, il le regardait, avec son regard si intense qu'il pourrait tout oublier si intense qu'il sentait son cœur battre plus vite.

-Messieurs ?

Ikuto prit les places et ils montèrent dans la nacelle. Tadase en face d'Ikuto il sentait la tension monter donc il se préparait au pire.

-Ici on peut voir toute la ville, et à cette heure-ci le soleil se couche, c'est magnifique. Ça détends.

Tadase jeta un œil à la fenêtre, Ikuto avait raison, c'était magnifique.

-Quand j'étais petit, j'étais venu ici, avec mes parents j'avais quatre ans. Ma mère m'avait fait faire un tour dans le carrousel. Et elle était restée à discuter avec mon père et quand le tour était fini mon père n'était plus là mais ma mère si, elle pleurait et elle m'a emmenée ici, il était tard donc y'avait presque personne, elle s'est mise à pleurer dans mes bras. Ce soir là mon père a abandonné ma mère et il nous a laissé pleins de dettes, quelques mois après elle a rencontré un homme, qui lui a proposé de tout rembourser il m'aimait pas elle l'a épousé. Et mon père est mort. C'est ici la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Tadase avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais le brun ne semblait pas avoir fini

-C'est ici la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. J'y retourne chaque années, Chaque année je prend ma journée je glande et le soir je viens là. T'étais là aujourd'hui.

-Ikuto...

-Merci.

Tadase senti son cœur se gonfler une envie irrésistible de prendre le brun dans ses bras s'empara de lui et il ne la repoussa pas, au contraire. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux. Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Ikuto. Il senti les grandes mains du brun autour de lui. Et Ikuto l'attira pour un autre baiser.

-Je savais pas pour tes parents...

-Oublie, j'avais juste besoin d'en parler. Et c'est pas fini, le volume deux c'est dans quelques mois, j'ai des rituels comme ça.

-Je pourrait les partager avec toi ?

-T'as intérêt.

Tadase s'assit à côté du brun et observa le couché du soleil un sourire sur les lèvres. Puis il entendit Ikuto rire à côté.

-C'est cliché, la déclaration dans la grande roue, le baiser. Ma main sur la tienne...

-Ta main n'est pas...

Il senti la main chaude sur la sienne. Et il sourit.

-C'est cliché...

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je galère pour Ikuto ! c'est pas possible, il doit être tellement OOC j'en ai honte ! Mais ça va changer bientôt !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous passez une bonne année 2016 ! A une prochaine fois !


	30. Chapter 30: Retour à la maison

Coucou ! me revoilà pour le chapitre 30 de Addiction ! un petit chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Le tour de roue se fini, et ils descendirent tout les deux.

-J'imagine que tu dois être chez toi à la même heure que quand tu sors de cours...

Commença Ikuto.

Tadase baissa la tête, c'était la fin de la journée et s'éloigner d'Ikuto, il n'en avait pas envie... Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Lulu, mais elle était étrange, elle avait tentée de l'embrasser et elle semblait détester Ikuto, ce qui était étrange parce que quand il était passé elle avait fait ses éloges...

-Arrête de penser, ça te fait angoisser et après tu te renferme.

Comment Ikuto savait qu'il réfléchissait, à chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans ses pensées le brun était là pour l'en empêcher.

-Quand tu réfléchis tu fait une moue, c'est très mignon. Mais après tu te renferme et tu fais des trucs idiots comme, me dire de m'éloigner.

Tadase détourna le regard des yeux moqueurs, mais il avait raison. A chaque fois il pensait et psychotait. Mais le brun n'avait pas l'air d'être digne de confiance quand il l'a rencontré.

-Tu n'avait pas l'air digne de confiance.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant, je pense que tu es digne de confiance, aujourd'hui j'en connais un peu plus sur toi.

Le sourire d'Ikuto lui répondit. Il reporta son attention sur le chemin, la main d'Ikuto l'arrêta. Il se retourna vers lui et le brun posa délicatement ses lèvre sur les siennes.

-Je ne pouvais ne pas t'embrasser après que tu es dis ça.

-Mais... On est en public et enfin je...

-Tu penses connaître quelqu'un ici ?

-Non...

-Donc c'est parfait.

Ils arrivèrent devant la voiture, et Ikuto, lui ouvrit sa portière. Tadase se sentait comme précieux et il aimait ça.

-Si y'a pas trop bouchons on arriveras à temps...

-Tu crois que Lulu pourrait avoir devinée ce que j'ai fais ?

-Non.

Tadase soupira et se laissa glisser sur son siège.

-Tu n'es pas du genre à mentir j'imagine. Alors fais attention, Lulu se doute déjà de quelque chose.

-D'accord... Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Hm... Je t'appellerais. Ce soir. Et les vielles savent toujours tout avant toi.

-Je ne parle plus à ma grand-mère. Je fais juste le strict minimum.

Tadase guettait la réaction du brun, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de discuter de leurs familles. Sauf aujourd'hui.

-Y'avait bien un truc de travers alors.

Et c'était tout, il n'avait pas posé de questions.

Puis Ikuto s'arrêta quelques maisons avant celle du blond.

-Voilà...

Il devait le faire ou pas ? Il se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure... Il voulait vraiment le faire...

-Blon-

Ikuto s'était figé, complètement étonné, il sentait les lèvres douces du blond sur sa joue ça avait été rapide, juste un simple baiser sur la joue. Et il n'avait pas pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-C'est comme ça qu'on fais quand on es grand.

Il prit le menton du blond entre ses doigts et l'embrassa, Tadase se laissa emporter. Il senti la langue du brun lui caresser la lèvre du bas, et il rompit le baiser

-Non... Si je, enfin je. Pourrais pas arrêter.

Ikuto lui offrit son fameux sourire en coin, et l'embrassa sur la joue à son tour.

-... J'y vais...

Tadase quitta la voiture du brun, qui lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de partir.

Tadase souffla, et marcha jusqu'à chez lui il ouvrit lentement la porte et découvrit Lulu penchée devant une fenêtre. Heureusement qu'Ikuto l'avait déposé à quelques pattés de maison.

-Tu arrives tôt !

S'exclama t-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu... M'attendais ?

Tadase retira ses chaussures.

-Je... Non ! Je regardais le temps qu'il fait. Comment c'était les cours ?

-Euhm plutôt bien. Normal j'ai des devoirs, alors je vais monter.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui...

Lulu baissa la tête, ses sourcils étaient froncés. Juste une seconde, Tadase eu un mouvement de recul.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide...

-Comment va ma grand-mère ?

-Son état stagne un peu... Mais elle est très faible.

-Que penses-tu de l'hospitalisation ?

-Ce serait inutile, tu sais... Financièrement...

-D'accord... Merci

Il monta les escaliers puis observa sa grand-mère dormir. Puis il entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il poussa un soupire, son sourire apaisé ne voulait disparaître.

Cette journée avait été géniale.

Il avait appris à connaître un peu plus Ikuto, il avait changé d'avis sur sa relation avec le brun... Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en revivre une autre comme celle-ci sans faire de crise cardiaque, et pourtant il en avait tellement envie. Il avait envie que chaque jours soient comme celui-là de voir et de parler à Ikuto. Et surtout l'embrasser, il y avait prit goût il sentait encore la présence des lèvres du brun sur lui.

Son téléphone vibra, il se jeta dessus, se souvenant que Ikuto avait promit de le rappeler.

-Allô ?

-Tadase ! Alors on es bien rentré ?

-Ah... Amu.

-Vas-y cache ta joie surtout...

Répondit la blonde d'un ton boudeur.

-Désolé... C'est pas que je suis pas content de te parler c'est que...

-T'attendais un autre appel ?

-En quelques sorte... Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Non rien... C'est juste que... Eh bien tu sais depuis ma petite absence mes parents sont... Collants.

Commença Amu

-Petite absence ? Tu rigole ?

-Roh c'est bon tu m'a comprise ! J'ai besoin de toi pour sortir genre que tu vienne me chercher et que tu vienne avec moi au centre commercial. On pourra traîner ensemble.

-Tu veux qu'on aille tout les deux au centre commercial ?

Conclut Tadase

-Oui ! Mais comme tu as un copain.

Tadase eu un moment d'absence.

-Un copain ?

-Me la fait pas à moi ! T'es jamais absent, même quand tu es malade, et tu attendais un appel ! C'est ton prince charmant hein ?

-Je peux savoir comment Ikuto est passé d'enfoiré à prince charmant ?

-Tu n'es pas dans le cerveau d'une femme tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

Tadase fronça les sourcils, il restait ça à savoir...

-Je pourrais le savoir un jour ?

-Ça dépend, tu viens avec moi au centre commercial ?

Tadase leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui je viens avec toi.

-Yay ! A Samedi !

Et son amie raccrocha.

Son sourire s'était effacé. Amu et Ikuto lui cachaient quelque chose, tout les deux et il n'aimait pas ça. Si Amu avait couchée avec Ikuto avant... Il pourrait comprendre finalement, sa réaction d'avant avait été démesurée... Il pourrait comprendre. Mais pourquoi ils lui mentaient tout les deux ? Il se leva de son lit paresseusement et commença à étudier.

Les examens approchaient plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il devait l'avoir. Il l'avait promit à ses parents.

-Tadase ?

Le blond choisi son plus beau sourire et se tourna vers la blonde.

-Désolée d'entrer comme ça. Mais je m'inquiète un peu pour toi... Tout vas bien ?

-Oui, ça va c'est juste les examens qui approchent, ça me stresse un peu. C'est tout.

-D'accord.

La jeune femme ferma la porte de la chambre. Son air de chien battu l'avait un peu attristé elle était seule, vivait dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne avec des étrangers elle ne sortait à peine...

La faim le tiraillait il avait aidé Lulu à faire le repas et avait mangé avec elle, ils avaient discutés et Tadase sentait qu'il avait assez bien menti en lui racontant sa journée. Il avait aidé à défaire le couvert et il était remonté.

Il s'était remit à ses études quand son téléphone avait sonné.

Il avait répondu un sourire sur les lèvres.

C'était lui.

-Blondie.

Fit la voix grave, et Tadase eu des frissons.

-Ikuto...

-Comment s'est passé le retour ?

-Bien, Lulu n'a pas l'air d'avoir remarquée quoi que ce soit.

-Bien...

-Merci, encore pour cette journée.

-Y'a pas de quoi, moi aussi j'en ai profité... A une prochaine fois

-D'accord.

-Change mon nom dans ton téléphone, J'ai connu Lulu, elle peut faire des choses comme ça.

-Tu es sorti avec elle ?

Il avait osé poser la question.

-Oh ça non, je ne suis pas fou.

Tadase poussa un petit rire.

La comme ça, au téléphone il se sentait bien. Et calme.

-Fais attention à toi Blondie.

-Merci.

Le brun raccrocha et Tadase se trouva seul avec lui-même et ses copies... Quand est-ce qu'il reverrait Ikuto ? Ça il n'en savait rien, il devait juste espérer que ça se ferait bientôt.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! laissez une review pour me donner votre avis !


End file.
